Violet Isanity and Chocolate Love
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: UNDERGOING SERIOUS REVISION! - No plot change, eventual regular updates! - Byakuran and Tsuna met when they were young. They fell in love, were seperated and waited to meet again. Thier love and faith is put to the test by the mafia and thier freinds. Will it end in tragedy again? AU-ish. BoyxBoy - dont like. don't read.
1. The past and present

**This is something I came up with while looking at some (a) doujunshi for this pairing. It's Semi-AU I guess, and shounen-ai... this is one of four or five couples I love from KHR and I'm contemplating making a drabble-like story for each of them... so I'd like your opinion.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**This is only my second shounen-ai and I'd like your opinion greatly. I'd also like to know which parings you'd want next out of my chosen ones. ( X27, B27, 1827, adult!Reborn27, or more 10027) of course I'm open to more pairings, so suggestions to put into this drabble collection are appreciated.**

**I started writing this intending for it to be like one page long (a drabble!) it's now 4 pages long... and is not multi-chapter... I hate my imagination sometimes... and I bet you do too.**

**Enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><span>Violet insanity and chocolate love.<span>

The past and present.

* * *

><p>People often thought he was crazy, that he was greedy and power hungry, that he was ready to kill anyone at any time for any reason. Of course, they didn't know him really, only one man really knew him, and they both knew that one day they'd have to kill each other.<p>

They had met when they were young. Tsuna was only ten, and Byakuran was twelve- they were more emotionally mature than children their age, and very in tune with the emotions around them, that made it hard for them, but in different ways.

Tsuna was always open and warm, ever forgiving and all encompassing. He was willing to forgive and forget any wrongdoings a person made towards him no matter the physical and emotional damage it put him under, and he was harshly protective of those he considered his friends. There was something intrinsically loyal about Tsuna that made it impossible for him to hold a grudge of any kind- it made him kind hearted and warm, it also made him a prime target for bullies to relieve their stress.

Byakuran on the other had was cold, shielding his emotions from others, he always saw the hatred and impure actions people took- his family was abusive and cruel, never considering others and always stepping on each other to get their own way. This made him harsh, always hiding under a mask of indifferent smiles and brilliant smirks. Of course no one ever saw through them, they called him a monster, an indifferent freak who would sooner cut of his own arm than do something for another.

Of course when they met- long before the mafia business took over- there was a clash of sorts. It was expected really, one was open and warm and the other was closed off and cold.

They met in a park in Italy when both were on vacation. Tsuna was there with his mother and father, and Byakuran was there on a school trip (somehow his middle school had these kinds of trips) they met when Tsuna was being bullied by the Italian kids because his Italian was weak and he stuttered even when he got the words right.

"Idiota can't even string a single sentence together." One boy had cackled. His hair was short dirty-blond wisps that stuck out at odd angles, he had been the one to push Tsuna to the floor and kick him until he cried.

"What a pathetic excuse for a boy." Another jeered.

They all laughed together as Tsuna cradled his aching stomach, the boys had kicked him everywhere, he could feel his shins, his back, his stomach, and his ribs throb as the beating started to settle in. He was sure his face and knees were bleeding, and his hands were raw with the number of times he had tried to use them to defend himself- his father had taught him some basic self-defence but he wasn't nearly strong enough to pull the techniques off.

"Oya, oya~" a soft, sing-song voice called out from behind a tree. "What do we have here?~"

The three boys wheeled around, Tsuna tried to push himself up enough to see who the new boy was, but he was kicked down by one of the boys as he tried to stand. His cries made the new, white-haired boy raise an eyebrow.

"It seems I've come across some sort of fight?~" he questioned. His violet eyes darkened a little as he spied the crop of brown hair on the floor. For some reason or another his heart stuttered at the strangled cries of what was obviously a young boy being kicked to the ground.

"This is none f your business you white haired freak." The eldest boy with the blonde hair explained to the new boy. He was surprised anyone found them; he had taken the young Japanese boy into the wooded area specifically to avoid this kind of scene.

"Oya, who are _you_ to call _me_ a freak?" Byakuran asked as he approached slowly, each step made the boys look nervously at each other.

"Well what kind of freak has white hair and purple eyes- there's got to be something wrong with you." The second boy spat. The third nodded his head, his eyes were nervous- but if the leader was going to taunt the stranger than he would follow.

_White hair and purple eyes?_ Tsuna questioned to himself. He hadn't heard of such a combination.

All too suddenly the leader was on the floor cradling his face. Tsuna could see the bruise already taking up the bluish tinge and he watched as tears grew in the other, visible eye.

"Y-you! W-w-what do you think you're doing?" the other two boys yelled as their leader started to openly cry.

"Ne, why are you asking that?~" the stranger had an odd look on his face, a confusion back up by a playful smirk that made Tsuna shiver. "I'm only doing the same as you~." He explained.

Suddenly, without warning or attack the boys ran, they hightailed it out of the park calling to their mommy's as they did. Tsuna was left awestruck. The beautiful boy- because the combination of white and violet left little room for Tsuna to think otherwise- had gotten rid of the bullies that he had fought hard to leave him alone without so much as breaking a sweat. His eyes scanned the boy- who was obviously older than him- body, he was uninjured and Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Oya~" the boy sighed as he watched Tsuna. "Are you ok? Why did you sigh?" his sing-song tone was still there, but it was less pronounced.

"I was sighing with relief. You aren't hurt." Tsuna smiled openly with bright eyes and it did wicked things to Byakuran's heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked, all the joking and masks started to fall, and he couldn't control it, it was as if the boy was dragging him out of himself, making him open up, making him _trust_.

"Well I'm glad you weren't hurt by those bullies. I would have been so sad if you had been." Tsuna explained as he attempted to stand. He winced painfully as the shiver of pain rippled through his entire body. He sighed imperceptibly to himself as he tried to wrack his brain for an excuse he could use on his parents to explain why it was he had a broken rib.

"W-why would you be worried about me?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I would be sad if you were hurt."

From there Byakuran sat with the boy, they talked for a long time, played silly games, and eventually Tsuna said he had to go.

Byakuran nodded and explained he had better be going also. He asked a question very uncharacteristic of him, and he almost slapped himself, that is until the soft, understanding smile made its way onto the young child's face.

"Will you meet me here again tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Byakuran."

Later he would kick himself; Byakuran didn't open up to anyone. He didn't have or need friends, he didn't need his family, and he certainly didn't need a little boy. However, he found himself looking forward to the next day, the promise that he had made with Tsuna to meet at the park around the same time.

They met again and did relatively the same things, however, the bullies appeared again, Tsuna coward and help his arm- the part of him that hurt the most. For reasons Byakuran wouldn't understand for years to come he was filled with rage as the brunette coward into his back. He immediately went about breaking the boys. He beat them, he punched them, and he even went as far as to kick them when they were down. His rage took over. They cried and begged and he ignored it. A smirk made its way into his face as they crawled away. He kicked the slowest one and maniacal laughter filled the air, only to be trapped by the trees. The laughter reminded him of his father, and somehow he wanted to throw up. He wouldn't become like his father.

The laughter continued well after the boy's ran, and Tsuna was terrified. He didn't understand why his new friend was laughing and smiling, but he did understand that Byakuran couldn't stop himself.

Walking up to him, completely unafraid as he realised he needed to help his friend. He walked up behind Byakuran's shaking form and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He buried his head into Byakuran's shoulders and breathed in the scent that was dangerous and spicy.

"Thank you Byakuran. You don't have to do anymore. I'm safe now. You saved me. But no more. You don't need to fight anymore."

Byakuran's laughter stopped immediately, instead sobs broke through his lips, he turned and fell to his knees, his head buried itself into Tsuna's stomach and he wrapped his long, lean arms around the slim, warm waist and cried. He was confused, scared, and so very, very glad that Tsuna hadn't run or been too afraid to approach him again.

Of course, that was how it started. Tsuna's simple words and warm embrace had warmed Byakuran's heart- even if only a little- and Tsuna had insured the capture of Byakuran's heart and loyalty when he released Byakuran from the hug, held his young-but-old face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, after a moment of allowing his warmth to flood the pale skin he opened them again, looking deeply into Byakuran's deep violet eyes.

Byakuran had to hold back a gasp as he looked into the warm chocolate eyes that swirled with gold and orange, as if the sun were rising in the bottomless eyes of the young boy.

"Ne, Byakuran, we're always going to be best friends. I can feel right here-" and here Tsuna released on side of Byakuran's face and touched his heart before replacing the hand "-that we are never going to be apart and that you are _very_ important to me. So I'm going to promise right now with everything I have- with my heart and life- that I'll always protect you."

Byakuran couldn't blink; he couldn't even breathe when the words left the brunette's mouth. He didn't know what to say, not even what to think, the young boy had read him, broken him down, and built him back up in less than three days knowing him. Though, Byakuran mused later, it had only taken the boy mere minutes to worm his way into his heart, and the three days thereafter had just solidified that place, and Byakuran knew he would do anything for the boy- because what Tsuna had said was true- Tsuna was important to him, right now as a friend, and maybe later something more- but he was important none the less- and Byakuran _knew,_ somehow just _**knew**_ that if Tsuna asked him to die at his feet he'd do it without question or hesitation.

For the last few days of their vacations they rarely left each other's sides. Tsuna leaned- though not by choice- that Byakuran was abused, he had seen the bruises when they had decided to go swimming in the near-by lake. He had sat there frozen as the black and blue bruises had glimmered in the light, even more worrying were the long scars and fresh wounds that littered his new best friend's back and ribs.

"B-Byakuran... who did this to you!" Tsuna had demanded; tears glimmered in his eyes as he saw the wounds. His soft hands fluttered over each one, each one categorised by his young, sharp mind, never to be forgotten in all his life.

Suddenly the white haired boy dropped his head. Tsuna noticed this and immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. His pressed his face between his shoulder blades and breathed in the boy's unique scent that he would not forget for the rest of his life.

"M-my parents..."

Tsuna nodded but didn't probe, he knew instinctively that Byakuran would tell him more when he was ready, and that it was a mistake to ask the boy about them. So instead of making the situation even more uncomfortable he walked the boy to the lakes edge and began to wade out and play- as if the confrontation had never happened.

When the vacation ended Tsuna was the first to cry. Tears welled in his eyes as he ran to embrace the white haired boy in a tight hug. For some reason his heart was being ripped apart by emotions he was unfamiliar with- later he would question how he hadn't realised they were love, and how he hadn't realised it was a different love than one should have for a friend- however when Byakuran and him were spending their last day together Tsuna was distraught and didn't like the sound of them leaving each other's sides, especially since Tsuna knew Byakuran lived in America with evil parents and America was nowhere near Japan.

"B-B-By-Byakuran," Tsuna cried into his chest. "I-I-I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave!"

The boy's words made Byakuran want to burst into tears, he didn't want to leave, and he would find a way to stay close to his new found friend, the boy creating a torrent of emotions within his heart. Ones he was old enough to recognize but not old enough to truly act upon.

"Tsuna... I'll find a way to get to Japan, even if it will take me a while; I promise I will get back to your side."

Byakuran acted upon his heart's desires, he didn't want Tsuna to forget him, he didn't want to fade from the boy's mind, or his heart. Byakuran wasn't stupid, but he was a selfish monster that would do anything to make the boy in his arms his and his alone. He would mark him, scar him, he would destroy him if it meant he could keep him to himself so no-one would dare even _think_ to steal him, however, Byakuran also knew that those actions- the base instinct within him to mark what was his in a way no one could deny- would scare the precious boy in his arms, and that wasn't something he wanted. So Byakuran settled for the next best thing. He would sear himself into the boy's brain, brand himself into his heart. Make it impossible for the boy to even think of anyone else other than him.

Leaning down, angling the crying boy's face towards him with a gentle hand on his chin, Byakuran connected them in a way he knew the boy would recognise. As their lips met, softly but firmly, Byakuran feared the worse as he forced the boy to recognise the feelings far too mature for children to hold within them. However, Tsuna was emotionally connected to Byakuran in a way he knew he would never be with any other. He kissed back, just as forcibly, and just as possessively. If Byakuran wanted to claim him, to brand Tsuna's heart and sear himself even more firmly into his brain, well Tsuna wasn't going to sit back and not mark back what was his.

It ended quickly. Neither boy had kissed before, so the kiss, while passionate and unbearably possessive, was clumsy, and both ended up winded and flushed by the end of it. The kiss created pressure in their chest that neither had ever experienced in their chests before- but they both knew they would never feel them for anyone but the boy in front of them.

"I _will_ find you again Tsuna. I _will_ come back for what is mine." Byakuran promised as the familiar call from his teachers dragged him from the shaking boy in his arms.

"I know. I will wait as long as I have to." Tsuna leaned up, stealing a quick, promise settling kiss from the violet-eyed boy. Almost a reminder that Tsuna was _not_ going to settle for anyone else and that Byakuran's promise was his bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... did you like it? I honestly love this. They're OoC but either way this is a baby of mine and I've completed it.<strong>

**I'm now accepting prompts and suggestions for other couples (there's a poll on my profile) that you want. I accept most pairings, and am open to shounen-ai and shoujo-ai (though I know nothing about it) I'm looking for stories other than KHR so I'm open to E21, Bleach, Ao No exorcist(blue exorcist) and inuyahsa etc... so if you have an idea, prompt, or request feel free to PM me or even vote on my poll.**

**Arigatou. Thank you. Grazie Tante.**

**Please review. I won't be offended if you completely insult my spelling, grammar, or punctuation. So give me advice eh?**

**~~ Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	2. Five years is a long time

**Well this got better reception than 'To the Untrained Eye' did, and while that is somewhat depressing, I have to expect it because not everyone loves the same thing right?**

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. There are some lines that I use openly that might offend others, they're not swear words... but still... easily offended people beware. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this. **

**Please enjoy despite the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><span>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love<span>

Five years is a long time.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't stop thinking about the white haired boy through the next years. He had many suitors, people who had either approached him, or whom he could have approached, but he never did. The boy from the Italian vacation was seared far too permanently into his brain, and the pressure in his chest was far too strong to bear at times when he remembers the passionate, possessive kiss they shared.<p>

His fingers ran over his lips as he looked out the window, wondering when it was the boy he loves will return to him. His free hand fists in his shirt over his heart when he thinks of Byakuran. He was too young to understand what he was feeling when he met the boy when he was ten, but now, being the more mature age of fifteen, Tsuna knew of the feelings in his chest. And with five years to fester, they were tight and powerful. They wouldn't let him even _look_ at another man, let alone another woman, for he was far too in love with Byakuran to do that.

Letting a few tears slip through his eyelids Tsuna flopped into his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. Luckily for him Reborn wasn't in the house- a rare occurrence since the arcabalano's arrival- he was out with Tsuna's mother for a two-week-long vacation. He trusted Tsuna with the house, explaining that a mafia boss needed to be able to care for himself for at least a few days.

Rolling into his side, tears still escaping from his brown eyes, Tsuna sighs to himself. A mafia don. That is what was expected of him. He doesn't want it; all he wants is to be back in Italy with Byakuran, he just wants to _see _him, to _touch_ him. Even if it is only one more time.

_How will I explain this to Byakuran? How will I tell him I'm the heir to the strongest criminal syndicate in the world?_

Not wanting to dwell on the painful feelings anymore, not wanting to feel the sear of pain behind his eyes as he fought tears anymore, and not wanting to face what he knew was doubt in the back of his mind, Tsuna decided to walk around the more remote part of Namimori, down by the river, where he often walked alone, because he had yet to tell his 'guardians' of the place he felt he could open up and fade away. It was a place few ever visited, it wasn't pretty, and it wasn't on the way to any part of the shopping district. The river was far off to the left of town, on the way to nowhere it was more of an effort to go to the river than it was just to avoid it. Of all the times Tsuna had ever wandered there he had seen one person, and that was only once.

Tsuna, while he was open and kind was still a man. He had his doubts, his worries, and often time he wondered if Byakuran was as loyal to him as he was to Byakuran. Over the last five years Tsuna had turned down every offer in front of him, he's said no, or just lost interest before it could even begin. He was quickly becoming a handsome, powerful figure and that lead to there being many suitors waiting to take his hand- for one night or an eternity.

His guardians had already started pairing up- some with each other and others with people outside the immediate famiglia- but he just couldn't move on. It was sad really, and his guardians worried, his tutor tried to put suitors in front of him, only for them to be smiled at kindly and denied. Most of the suitors even went back to Reborn saying they felt like Tsuna was more of a brother than a lover.

For reasons unknown to Tsuna he stopped. His steps didn't slow, he just, stopped. His mind was spinning and his heart pained. He didn't want to believe Byakuran was unfaithful, he wanted with all his heart to believe that Byakuran was his and his alone-that he was keeping himself pure and untainted for Tsuna- just as he was doing for Byakuran- but his mind tried to dull the pain the separation had brought, trying to convince him to move on, but Tsuna knew he couldn't.

Tears dripped down his face as he watched the water move alone on its predetermined path. The simple movement made it easy for him to fall back on his emotions, and even harder to leave them.

A hand moves across his cheek, the simple movement of the cold fingers bring a new torrent of emotions and tears.

Shocked by the strange action, Tsuna looks up at the stranger with wide eyes, only to widen as violet eyes watered down and fighting the flooding water stared back into his. He tried to stand, his legs wobbling as he did, his face falls into a mix of grief and happiness, his hands, of their own accord move to cup the pale cheeks and his thumb subconsciously glides across the purple design that decorates the face he thought he'd never see again.

"B-B-Byakuran...?" he questions. His heart shudders painfully, not truly believing the boy who stole his heart is actually standing in front of him again.

A nod is all the white haired angel can do; he leans into the hands on his face, not believing he found the boy who he promised himself to. He doesn't believe it, because there is no _god-_**dammed** way he deserved the picture of perfection and innocence that is crying before him. All too suddenly he finds himself pressed to the ground with a crying- bawling with painful sobs and broken voiced- boy smothered into his chest. He grabs the boy tightly, not wanting to let go, needing to feel his body pressed against the boy he now knew he loves more than any.

Byakuran isn't stupid; he knew five years is a long time to wait, a long time to go with no news from the boy, with no words exchanged. He had fears- similar to Tsuna's- that the boy would be unfaithful, that the boy would be courted by another and ripped from his grasp. At the same time, somewhere in his heart he knew Tsuna was his alone, and that no one would be able to get between their sweet, innocent, five-year-festering love.

Grabbing the boy's face in his hands and leaning it towards him, he watches chocolate-sunset eyes widen before edging closed as their lips met for the second time. The softness from their youth is still there, but a fiery passion and need is foremost on their minds, they need the reassurance, and they need the physical touch the other gives them, because neither believes it to be true. Neither believes that they hold in their arms the one boy in the world who they could truly open up to and love unconditionally and _know_ they will get equal love- if not more love- back.

Byakuran breaks the kiss, and instead crushes the _perfect-beautiful-weeping-angel_ of a boy to his chest, feeling his breath, this heart beat, his hands fisted in his damp shirt. He presses his face into the soft locks of chocolate he missed so much and he inhales the scent that calmed him from the insanity that took over his mind every now and then.

He holds perfection in his arms; those are the only words he can use to describe the man the boy is becoming. He knew there would be changes, he knew that the boy wouldn't stay completely adorable, or completely innocent, but he never imagined the boy would be so... perfect.

He was taller; not as tall as most boys, but a fair height, his hair made up for most of it though. His body was lithe and thin; however, there was pride and strength that he held in his stance that Byakuran mutely recognised from his life away from Tsuna, though he dismissed it in favour of examining the still weeping boy.

His face had lost much of its roundness, keeping what was naturally rounding the sharp features of other boy's his age, yet, there was an innocence that the lines of his neck and shoulder held that Byakuran instinctively knew would never fade. He was handsome, more handsome than any of the suitors his _'guardians'_ attempted to give him once they had found out Byakuran was more inclined to men than women. Even with tears spilling down his cheeks, and his shoulder shaking, the handsome sunset eyes that swirled with chocolate and gold held an inherent strength and gave the boy an almost regal look- more than anything the boy was an _angel-_ a god-dammed angel that must have fallen to the earth.

As Byakuran moved to sit up, to pull Tsuna into a more comfortable position on his lap, his mind and heart froze. The angel in his arms was innocent and pure. He was special-more important than _anything_ in Byakuran's life- and he was someone to be protected. Byakuran's mind asked him, deep and sad the voice rang out in the swirling, constantly vigilant expanse.

_How will you explain the mafia to him? He'll hate and despise you if you tell him. You know he will._

Byakuran knew he had no right to drag the boy into the world of criminals, bloodshed, and betrayal. He knew the boy would crack and break under the dark and black world. But Byakuran knew he wouldn't let the boy go- and somewhere in him he knew the boy felt the same- he vowed not to hide what he was, because Tsuna deserved to know how he found him, how he was able to return to his side, and why he was so much more insane than the first time they met. Byakuran also knew that Tsuna would understand. He'd smile, hug Byakuran and kiss him deeply, reminding him that Tsuna was his and only his.

Tsuna was gasping for air, he was losing control over every part of his body, his hands would not loosen from the already damp, crumpled shirt, and his face would not move from the chest of the boy he had not seen in years. He buried himself deeper, trying to press his body as closely as he could, taking in every change; every definition of the boy's now muscled and sculpted body. He mutely felt the abs under the shirt, and the Pecs and arms that no longer help the childish roundness, but more than anything he felt the scars that rippled on the skin, they were like ripples in a still pond, they disturbed the marble sculpture Tsuna was pressed against. Still he took in the lines he knew, those that were seared and engraved into his brain, and the ones that were new to him. The ones he knew Byakuran had gained while fighting to reach his side again. He cried a little more fiercely at that, angered at the thought of people harming what was _his._

As he wept, and his breathing evened out he caught the scent that was dangerous- one that reminded him to some extent of Reborn- that deadly spice that made his heart flutter, knowing he was in the arms of someone who had killed and would kill again, and somehow that didn't scare Tsuna, because the scent he was smelling was all together Byakuran. It was the scent he remembered well, only it was matured and redefined into something warm, protective, and shiver-inducingly sensual. And Tsuna found he loved it, missed it, needed to memorise it. It needed to be a part of him, he wanted to smell like him, be shrouded in the scent, and he needed to know he was Byakuran's, needed to be marked and claimed. He knew that he was already claimed, knew it when they had kissed, and knew it when the thick arms had crushed him to that strong chest. It scared him really, the needy lusty feelings overwhelming his brain, but he gave himself over to his instinct, he was not about to allow himself to be afraid, if Byakuran was there with him, then he wasn't going to be sacred of the feelings.

"Byakuran... Byakuran... I-I-I missed you so much." His voice was deeper than before, but Byakuran couldn't help fall deeply into that voice. His ears picked up the desperation in the voice of the man he knew was his love now and forever.

"Tsuna, my Tsuna. It's really you." He breathed and he held the boy tight. His sing-song voice disappearing for a moment as the emotions took hold.

"I missed you." Tsuna kept repeating, he kept repeating it over and over again, as if the mantra would calm him.

"I love you. I love you so much, I've missed you. Missed you more than you'll ever know." Tsuna pulled himself onto Byakuran, straddling him and wrapping his arms around Byakuran's neck to bury his face in the white hair he loved.

Byakuran smiled, tears dripping down his face and one sob broke his lips and made his angel look at him with water-logged eyes. "Tsuna, oh god Tsuna. I love you~. I love you more than I can even explain. I missed you. I'm so sorr-"

Tsuna stopped the sentence, not wanting to hear any more, his lips were soft, sensual- not lusting- only loving and possessive in the comforting way that explained softly and determinedly: _'You are mine and mine alone'_.

There was no need for apology; the separation was something neither of them could avoid, and the time apart was something neither could control. He kissed the tears running from Byakuran's eyes and then the boy's eyelids. He pressed their foreheads together- like he had when they were young- and looked into Byakuran's tearing eyes, his own letting a few tears leak out.

"I love you." He whispered. The words were like a song, breaking the walls Byakuran had learned to rebuild. However, new walls were built, ones that would protect the words his angel whispered to him. So softly the words wrapped up his heart, and he knew they were pure because they had only ever been said to him.

"Tsuna. I love you too. I love you. I _love_ you." The white haired boy whispered back, he exploded with love at the words and butterfly kisses, he needed to tell the boy the way he felt, what he had bottled up for five years, what he had _needed_ to tell the boy. The words were ones he needed the boy to know, the boy would get used to them, for they were words made only for his ears and his heart.

They sat there for a long time. Tsuna knew he would not move until he was ready, he would not be disturbed by anyone. All his guardians were busy, Reborn and his family were away, and he was in the arms of some kind of god- some kind of dream.

Byakuran moved first- he stood with Tsuna still clinging to him- shifting his position to carry Tsuna, intending to go back to Tsuna's house. He didn't care if there were people there, and he didn't care if they would stare, question, or even scream at him. He had Tsuna and that was all he needed. They would demand to know what he did, and he knew he'd have to fight the urge to give Tsuna's family his more insane smile, he'd just smile softly, he'd tell them flat out. He'd tell them Tsuna was his. That was all there is too it.

Tsuna gave him mumbled directions as Byakuran walked, each time he came to a halt Tsuna would give him directions before he asked. Byakuran began to understand the boy's growth and couldn't help but smile. _Maybe he won't break in my world_.

Byakuran open and closed the door quickly, he locked it, not taking any chances, and walked towards what he could only guess was the living room. He immediately noticed the silence in the house and couldn't fight a Cheshire grin from blooming on his face, while he didn't mind an audience, his heart was simply ecstatic at the thought of being completely alone with his one and only love.

He looked around the modest home and nodded, he approved of it, for years he had subconsciously worried that Tsuna's family was as bad as his had once been.

As he sat on the couch he felt Tsuna relax somewhat, his shoulders were still tense and he still clung onto Byakuran's neck, but Byakuran could feel the tension from his posture fade, the boy in his arms relaxed into his chest, leaning into it, drawing strength from him. Byakuran could feel the hot, panting breathes against his neck and they were doing wicked things to his body.

Knowing his lover needed comfort he started rubbing circles on his back gently, he stroked the boy's face with the other hand until he unwrapped himself from around Byakuran and looked at him with red eyes and a tear stained face. Even at his most vulnerable and most vile state Byakuran couldn't help but smile, the boy was still beautiful; in fact, the sadistic little corner of his heart practically purred at the image of a distressed Tsuna, it was gleefully contented with the idea of distressing him more, even if the main part was a little angered at the boy's distress.

"I'm sorry." he whispered with an embarrassed blush lightly accenting his face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for.~" Byakuran explained, he ran his face along Tsuna's face and chin, he held him tightly, he wasn't embarrassed, he was still on cloud nine, he couldn't believe that _his_ Tsuna was in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." Byakuran whispered as Tsuna almost purred at his affection.

"Me too." Tsuna purred, he still had his arms around Byakuran, but the needy cling was gone, it was simply comfort in the embrace now.

Tsuna heard Byakuran's stomach rumble and watched as the pale face of the man he would confidently call his love explode in a red blush.

"Do you want some food?"

Byakuran could only nod, as Tsuna got up, still wiping his face with his sleeves, a painful emotion washed over him. The feeling coiled in his chest and made him move towards the retreating back of the man who had all of his affection. As he neared he grabbed the boy's shirt, as brown eyes met his he dropped his hand, completely embarrassed that he acted like a love-sick school girl.

Turning away ashamed, Byakuran moved to go back to the living room; just as he was about to get out of reach a warm, small hand stopped him. The hand slid into his, cautiously intertwined their fingers, and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Is it bad that I was about to run back in and jump on you?" a quiet voiced whispered as Byakuran was lead to the kitchen.

He was sat in a worn, wooden seat in front of a worn, wooden table as Tsuna released him and made his way around the familiar kitchen to cook some well-needed breakfast.

He watched as his angel swept around the kitchen, moving with a fluidity that came from vigorous training, his eyed narrowed as he watched Tsuna make him a meal that set his mouth watering, he knew that fluidity, it was the kind he had when he first began training to be boss of the Milfiore, and Byakuran didn't like it one bit. He was suspicious and anger flared up in his chest, a protective monster started roaring- who dare drag _his_ angel into the mafia, because the fluidity and movements were mafia signature. Byakuran didn't like it but he would trust Tsuna to tell him, as he would tell Tsuna soon enough of his new title.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTICE! :<strong>

**I have decided to update this story fortnightly, I feel this is enough time to get the chapters finished and still keep on top on the school work that works to me... so please expect chapters – short or long- to appear every two weeks give or take a day or two.**

**OMG! So much OoC-ness. I feel vile for degrading Tsuna and Byakuran to such a degree! I hope the atrocious use of the word 'god' and the clingy lusty mannerisms of Byakuran and Tsuna didn't put you off too much... I re-read it and I keep wincing because they both act like clingy school-girls with broken hearts...**

**Please tell me if I did very badly... because I need to know!**

**Arigatou. Thank you. Grazie Tante.**

**Please review.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	3. Too beautiful for the mafia

**Look! I bear a gift! I had this done early and couldn't wait til tomorrow to upload it!**

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolat<strong>**e Love**

**Too beautiful for the Mafia.**

* * *

><p>A clinking sound brought Byakuran's thoughts back as a bowl of rice and a few side dishes were placed in front of him, and in front of the seat directly opposite him.<p>

His angel sat down and smiled at him, the silence that fell was comfortable silence, one that you'd find in a house of a happy family, of a loving couple that didn't need to say anything to be heard. Byakuran was lost in the meal, though he wasn't familiar with Japanese cuisine he could honestly admit he had never eaten food as tasty as what was being carefully put into his mouth. It was warm, simple, and not even that tasteful, but it was that simple home cooked feeling it gave that made him love it so much- that, and his Tsuna cooked it for him.

When he had finished eating and Tsuna had cleared the dishes, a cup of tea was placed in front of his and Tsuna's eyes became down casted. He could feel then fear rolling off his love and he knew he should be quiet and listen with all his heart as his lover spoke to him. He could feel the tension in the air, and he wanted nothing more than to get up and embrace the boy.

Tsuna sighed deeply, he steeled himself and prepared to divulge his biggest secret, he prepared for rejection and possibly even fear from his lover, but he was_ not_ going to keep it a secret. He was prepared to wait his entire life for the man before him, he was not going to contradict that trust and hide a major part of his life.

"Byakuran." He whispered. Gaining confidence at the soft, trusting look the white haired boy gave him he continued softly. "I need to tell you something important, and I don't know how you'll react, but please listen." Tsuna begged, his hands gripped the tea cup and he continued.

Tsuna paused here, his mind a whirl of pain, anxiety, and heart-tearing fear. He riffled through the memories of the past year and a half, he thought over every moment, every battle, and every scar he now bore upon his once unmarred skin. As he thought he paled and Byakuran took notice. Reaching across the table he took one hand in his own.

Tsuna looked at their hands and noticed with slight irony, the perfection that was Byakuran's pale skin, his hands were a shade or two darker in comparison and his mind immediately likened it to the fact that he had blood covering his hands, that he had taken life. He wondered to himself, some sort of sick and twisted part of him laughing manically at the realisation that he was about to willingly and adamantly drag an innocent into the mafia- like he had vowed he would never do.

Tsuna took another breath at that point, he needed to start in the right place, at the same time he knew he couldn't sugar-coat the mafia, that was an impossibility even for those who had aged within the Vongola, not even Nono could make the mafia pure and good. Tsuna knew this and so steeled himself further, with a quick squeeze of Byakuran's hand, one he truly believed would be the last touch, he continued.

"I am to be Vongola Decimo. I am being trained by a Hitman to become the next leader of the biggest mafia famiglia in the world." He paused as his voice creaked and weakened, but didn't pause long enough to let Byakuran speak.

"I don't know how else to explain it. It happened just over a year ago when I was just fourteen; he arrived and started to train me.'

"At first I completely rejected the idea. I didn't want to kill, to be the heir to something I never asked for, I still don't want to kill, and I don't want anything to do with the mafia." Here he looked into Byakuran's open, warm eyes, he smiled and solidified his resolve as he saw no rebuff coming from the man before him. "But now my friends are involved, the people who are precious to me... I can't abandon them- I have to become Decimo, no matter how much I dislike the way the mafia- the _Vongola_ -works." Tsuna went on briefely to talk of the ring-conflict and how he'd earned the right to be Decimo, his face screwed up into a twisted sneer that left Byakuran's heart aching as Tsuna explained the anguish and twisted pride he felt from _earning_ such a title.

Tsuna's head dipped then, he stared into his tea and waited for the disgust from the man he loved. He waited for the rejection, and for the pain that would come with it.

Byakuran was disgusted, but not for the reason that the boy before him thought. He could not fathom -no matter how many times he rethought about it -how someone could take such a pure creature and taint him. He wondered how anyone could tear a boy from his life, an innocent life free of criminal activity, and throw him into a world like theirs, it was like throwing a lamb to the lions- in fact he was sure no-one expected Tsuna to survive into adulthood, and this infuriated Byakuran. He knew for a fact he had no say in Vongola matters, but to think anyone would throw their own blood to slaughter so easily without any kind of thought disgusted even the white-haired boss; Byakuran himself had killed, had done some truly evil things, but he would _never_ do such a sickening, traitorous act for any sake- it made his blood lust and insanity surface, an psychopathic sneer making its way onto his face and mutating it into something horrendous and deadly.

He couldn't understand how _anyone_ could think Tsuna would suit the _**mafia**_. Though, somewhere deep down- in the boss side of himself- Byakuran could see why they would choose Tsuna, he could change the mafia, could make the blood and pain go away, but the price of that would be his innocence and his light, and Byakuran couldn't help the bloodlust he felt in his chest for the man who_ dare_ try to break what was his to love, hold, and cherish. Schooling his expression and looking at the shaking, hunched figure of the man he was growing to love even more he sighed imperceptibly, he knew he needed to be calm and collected, he needed to be loving and somewhat manipulative- all of which he could do, if it was for Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I won't reject you for that. In fact I'd be quite a hypocrite if I did." Tsuna looked up then, surprise and pain evident on his face.

"I am also part of the mafia Tsuna~." He explained, he tried to lighten the mood, but he could see it didn't work. "I am the boss of the Millefiore famiglia Tsuna, I'm their boss and one of the only reasons I am here now is because I am part of the mafia, and those connections helped me find you..."

"Why?" Tsuna whispered more to himself than Byakuran; his eyes filled with tears he tried to catch on his sleeve.

"Why?" Byakuran echoed the boy; he didn't quite understand the question.

"Why are _you_ of all people a boss?"

"What do you mean?" It was Byakuran's turn to be shocked and confused. Some dark side of Byakuran howled at the comment. It seethed and writhed under Byakuran's skin. It begged for the boy to be thrown to the ground and kicked until he took back the words. Byakuran was a prideful monster, and even more unforgivable was the fact he became a boss for the sole purpose of reuniting with the boy- and the boy _dare_ insult his choice- he was a boss himself! His more hateful side wanted nothing more than to put the arrogant boy in his place, if it had been anyone else they would have been put in their place- permanently is needed. In fact, Byakuran almost lost his control as he answered the boy calmly. But the sane side that few other than Tsuna could bring out reined him in, giving the boy a chance to explain himself.

"You're too pure and beautiful to be a boss Byakuran, the mafia doesn't deserve you." Tsuna explained, his words caused a light pink dust to appear on his cheeks, but that didn't stop him from saying it.

"I could say the same for you. ~" Byakuran explained with soft eyes as he watched the boy speak words he longed to hear- but knew were untrue. The beast within was stilled, calmed by the boy's explanation. Byakuran wished with all his heart that the boy's words were true, but alas they were not. Nothing good and pure could have blood on their hands, and as he thought about it more, Byakuran realised with horror that he had touched Tsuna with the stained hands- that I was only a matter of time until Tsuna was tainted and black- but not by the mafia, by Byakuran himself.

"I'm not beautiful Byakuran, I'm Dame-Tsuna. I have no uses..." he continues, his eyes glazed over as he thought about it, all the way he failed. His hands gripped his chilled tea-cup as his eyes grew more distant and haunted. The look shook Byakuran; it was a look he'd seen on those who were dead- who the _**mafia**_ had _killed._

In an instant Byakuran was up and had Tsuna in his arms, pressed against his chest. "You don't understand do you?" he asked, his voice strained to the point that his insanity was about to show through. "You don't understand how _lucky_ the mafia is to have you, do you? You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love you, and I love you because you are you Tsuna. You are beautiful, pure, and you are everything to me." Byakuran had Tsuna in his hands; he was looking into his eyes, trying to convey the emotions he knew the boy had never felt towards him before.

Tsuna was taken back. He had never been called beautiful or pure. He had been called many things, but those were not some of them, he found it hard to believe, but as he looked up into the swirling violet eyes of the white haired boy he found himself believing them. If he couldn't believe in the words, then he could at least believe in the man who spoke the words, because coming from his mouth, the words felt even more beautiful.

"If it's you saying it Byakuran, then maybe I'll believe it." Tsuna breathed. He hugged the man with the white-hair, still not really believing he was with him. He pulled himself onto his tip toes and brushed his nose and lips along Byakuran's sharp jaw line. He breathed in the spicy-danger and pressed himself against Byakuran's planar chest, Byakuran was practically purring and his little sadistic side wanted to pounce and claim everything before him. Of course, the sane side reined him in again, even if it wanted to pounce it as well.

They ended up back in the living room before long. Tsuna sat himself in Byakuran's lap, he absentmindedly played with Byakuran's shirt, he strategically put himself in a position to learn the planes of Byakuran's chest and arms, and Byakuran couldn't help himself from playing with Tsuna's hair.

"Ne, Tsuna, why did you wait for me?"

It was an unspoken truth between them that both had been faithful to each other, it was something both instinctively knew as they sat in each other's embrace. Tsuna put it down to his hyper intuition, and Byakuran his instincts- the ones the mafia had dragged kicking and screaming out of him. However, Byakuran was curious as to why Tsuna decided to stay faithful, why he didn't choose a suitor- one the mafia side of his life would have surely supplied for him.

Tsuna looked up at Byakuran at this point. He was somewhat shocked by the question, and while he was also curious as to Byakuran's reasons for choosing to stay loyal even after such a long time, he knew Byakuran deserved an answer.

"Because you are everything I could ever want and far more Byakuran. You are kind, and strong, protective, and warm. You are everything I could ever need...when we met I didn't understand what I was feeling, but after a while I did understand, and that understanding brought a lot of pain. I didn't know whether you would be faithful or whether you would even want me anymore. The pain was unbearable at times and drove me to the edge of my control more than once... but it's all worth it, just to have you here with me right now." Tsuna looked into the violet eyes and was surprised to see tears and shock.

"You don't know how much it means to hear that... I thought you'd forget about me. I thought some vulture would steal you from me forever... I tried so hard to find you again... Tsuna I tried so hard to get to you sooner..." he paused when he saw a soft smile on his love's face. He lent down and placed a soft, light, butterfly kiss upon Tsuna's forehead and each eyelid. "But it doesn't matter now, because I have no plans on leaving you. ~"

The night moved in quickly, more quickly than Tsuna would have liked, but that didn't matter in the end. They walked up to bed and as Byakuran moved to sleep in the guest room Tsuna grabbed his arm and let his bangs cover his face.

"Please stay with me... please?" Tsuna begged. He didn't want to wake up without Byakuran, not again, at least if he was having a dream he could have Byakuran with him until he woke up.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi. ~"

They walked into the bedroom and Tsuna threw a pair of plain old sweats at Byakuran, he rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a white t-shirt that looked like it would fit before giving it to Byakuran and turning to change into his own sleep wear.

He didn't notice Byakuran pause in his changing with only his sweats on, Byakuran paused as he watched the lines on Tsuna's subtle back tense as he moved, the sight sent lusting waves crashing through Byakuran, but he knew he couldn't move too fast, despite the two of them loving each other unconditionally, moving too fast would just scare them both.

He also noticed the scars wrapping around the boy. There were many light splotches that marred his back and ribs, Byakuran recognised them as burn marks- light they may be- but he was at a loss as to what could have caused such large, irregular burns. The other scars were superficial; ones he was sure would fade over time. However, the roping ones, the ones that seemed to act as ropes he did not like.

Pulling on the t-shirt, which he found was a little tighter than he'd have liked, Byakuran moved to embrace Tsuna and move towards the bed. The eighteen years old kept himself in check, but still allowed his hands to roam up and down Tsuna's body as Tsuna struggled to stop himself from doing the same.

Byakuran moved into a kiss and his hands found their way onto Tsuna's stomach and under his shirt, he straddled the boy gently, pressing him into the bed. Just because he couldn't move fast didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

His hands roamed the boy's abdomen as he felt warm hands slip under the tight shirt and roam his back, the fingers brushed every scar and he knew the boy was memorising them, so only he knew where each and every one was.

The kiss was aggressive, Tsuna was left blank minded and hot as Byakuran took the lead, the aggressive show of dominance didn't bother Tsuna as much as he thought it would, and the hands roaming his body did scary, wicked things to him.

Byakuran's mouth moved from Tsuna's lips to his jaw and down the boy's neck. A moan escaped his lips, and then a whimper. "B-Byakuran..." Tsuna mumbled, he was getting scared of what the feeling in his body were, all so new to him and terrifying as well as exciting.

"I know Tsuna, I know." Byakuran mumbled into the boy's jaw, he wasn't going to go too far, he was only going to claim what was his, aggressively if he had to.

He sucked and licked various spots on Tsuna's visible skin; under his jaw in an awkward, inconspicuous place, the type of place only Byakuran would see, because he'd be the only person other than Tsuna who knew it was there. He continues to kiss and bite on Tsuna's neck hidden by the chocolate locks that fell to Tsuna's shoulders, and along his collar bone, but no further. He was simply making a statement, not damaging what was his, just ensuring everyone knew what was his and that Tsuna was owned.

Tsuna did the same, there was a scar at the back of Byakuran's neck that bothered him, as he kissed the spot Byakuran froze, but smiled into Tsuna's throat, he hummed as Tsuna marked the place as his and took away the taint and pain the scar represented.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez. I really hope this wasn't too yaoi-ish... I don't really know the boundaries between yaoi and shounen-ai so I figured this was ok... you'll have to tell me.<strong>

**I hope this was satisfactory... I'm trying to sort out my tenses... but it doesn't seem to be working too well.**

**I was asked to draw some scenes from this fanfiction... so guess what... I give you drawings 3 Bet you love me now. There are three separate images, both in black and in white and colour... the quality is really bad so I apologize, I need to scan them, and when I do I'll re-upload them and link them ok?**

** ht tp:/ /gal lery/3571 0509(remove spaces)**

**Arigatou. Thank you. Grazie Tante.**

**Please review.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	4. Alone Together

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**Alone together.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke feeling incredibly happy. He hadn't felt so light since he was sure his friends were fully healed after the ring conflict. Feeling he could sleep for little longer he sighed and rolled over, only to have his face smothered by the warm chest of another.<p>

Before he could panic Tsuna's mind woke to the familiar scent that sent shivers running up and down his spine.

He felt the steady lifting and falling of the chest pressed against his face and a long, steady pressure pressed against his lower back. Tsuna almost giggled to himself- he didn't think Byakuran would be such a possessive sleeper- Tsuna had felt a warm, protective presence with him constantly even in his subconscious, it was probably the reason he woke up so well rested, he never slept well without someone there- reborn was terrifying, but at the same time he was there to protect Tsuna- being in the mafia meant that Tsuna knew of nights where he woke to the sound of a sniper outside his window.

Smiling to himself Tsuna allows himself to relax into Byakuran's body; he winds his arm around Byakuran's waist and breathes the scent of a killer deeply. Byakuran sighs in his sleep and tightens his hold a little, Tsuna just smiles, but within minutes he feels Byakuran waking up, he frowns somewhat, not really wanting the peaceful, lazy sleep to end. He quite enjoyed watching Byakuran sleep, it made him look even younger, and even if it was the most vulnerable time for a mafia boss it made him delightedly giddy to know Byakuran trusted him enough to allow him to see such a sight.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Tsuna watched his angel wake up, it took longer than Tsuna thought it would, but that made the image even more precious; it made the image somewhat sad at the same time, knowing something so normal- so young- was a part of the mafia like him.

Pale eyelids fluttered a couple of times, opening and closing as the sleeper gently adjusted to the morning's bright sunshine. Then, with a contented sigh, violet irises greeted chocolate. A somewhat cocky smile flitted onto Byakuran's dazed face and Tsuna felt the thrills pour into his stomach as he spied it.

"Morning love~" Byakuran hummed to Tsuna as he cuddled into the younger boy's chest.

"Morning Byakuran." Tsuna replied, he leant down and kissed the part of Byakuran's cheek that wasn't either covered by Tsuna's chest, or buried in the pillow.

Byakuran turned his head quickly and caught Tsuna's lips in his own; he smiled into the kiss as Tsuna took the initiative to deepen the sleepy affection being served to him.

"Mmm, you certainly are affectionate in the morning~." The sing-song voice was making a strong come back and Tsuna couldn't help but feel completely comfortable with the tone most would consider condescending.

"Only to you." He nuzzled into Byakuran's neck and snuggled back under the covers, for once he gave thanks to the fact he had a small bed, it gave him all the excuse in the world to press himself as close to Byakuran as possible.

Byakuran began kissing up and down Tsuna's jaw and neck, his lips caught one of the marks he had made that night and erected a sensual hum from Tsuna. The sound practically made Byakuran purr with satisfaction and he just had to keep the affections growing. If Tsuna wasn't going to complain then he certainly wasn't.

Byakuran's hands roamed Tsuna's stomach, feeling his abs tense and shift under the foreign touch. He smiled into his kisses as Tsuna's arms lazily wrapped around his neck, and he didn't miss the possessive affection his love was giving him. Tsuna's butterfly kisses were certainly driving the many little sadistic monsters in Byakuran's belly wild as they littered his jaw and the exposed skin of his neck and collar bones.

"Tsuna..." Byakuran hummed just before he drove Tsuna's willing mouth open to deepen the sensual kiss he didn't think he would ever get tired of.

Tsuna complied, needing and wanting Byakuran closer to him, and when they broke apart, both panting and more than a little arouse, Byakuran smiled that cocky, Cheshire grin that sent others crazy with fear and watched as Tsuna smiled happily back.

"I don't really want to get out of bed~" Byakuran murmured as he collapsed onto Tsuna, successfully wrapping himself tightly around the boy, their legs tangling together in a way Tsuna didn't think possible.

"No, I don't really want to move." He hummed into Byakuran's hair. "But we need to get up and do something; I was going to go shopping today." Tsuna explained as his eyes drooped slightly, Byakuran's scent, while arousing, was also so calming that it threatened to drive Tsuna back into a deep, comfortable sleep.

"Aww, but Tsuna~." Byakuran murmured into his chest. The childish noise made Tsuna erupt in laughter, the sound sending rumbled through Byakuran as his face lit in a smile.

"You can go take a shower while I do a few things downstairs, then we'll have breakfast and go out. How does that sound?" Tsuna offered while he kissed the tip of Byakuran's nose.

Sighing at the prospect of having to get out of Tsuna's comfortable, warm bed, Byakuran simply smiled, stole a deep, passionate kiss, and left to go take a shower.

Getting out of the bed quickly after, Tsuna made his way to his backyard; he knew for a fact that even if Reborn had removed all the surveillance on the house- at Tsuna's persistence- he would somehow know if Tsuna didn't train.

Now, the training Tsuna usually undertook was nowhere near what it had been like when he was first the mafia boss candidate, in fact it was much less intense, it didn't leave him exhausted, and it was more of a comfort and a routine than a chore. Tsuna often wondered if that was Reborn's aim all along, because once Tsuna has openly, and willingly agreed to become Vongola Decimo the training didn't stop, but steadily decreased, becoming simply a calming routine, unless something specific was being taught.

Tsuna's routine now often encompassed the regular work out; running, sit-ups, press-ups, skipping (though that was strange enough to Tsuna as it was) and hand-stand press ups. Tsuna complied to the routine, happy he wasn't being made to drive himself into the ground. Reborn changed the routine occasionally, something that made Tsuna falter a couple of times; 'for balance' was Reborn's only explanation, but as long as it wasn't changed too often Tsuna didn't complain too much.

Taking a deep breath, removing his night shirt and throwing on one of the training vest- one that was obviously too big for him- he had grabbed on his way out of the bedroom he began the routine, not really caring that he often trained in his backyard where anyone could see, or that there was someone else in his house whom had never seen him train before.

He often wondered, when he trained, why his mother or neighbors never complained or questioned his strange change in attitude and physique, he often trained twice, sometimes three times a day when he was bored, but his mother never asked him why, and sometimes she'd sit on the back porch and read a book while Tsuna trained- silently cheering him on. Imagining her soft smile and falling into the silence of the early morning, Tsuna completely blocked out the outside world in favour of completing his routine as quickly as possible, if only to take a shower and cuddle with the boy he'd waited half a decade for.

When Byakuran left the shower and changed into some clothes he'd had delivered when Tsuna had finally fallen asleep the night before, he made his way slowly downstairs, his mind wandered- as it never got the chance to do- and he was greeted by a particularly enjoyable sight out the kitchen window.

Now, Byakuran would never say he had a fetish, in fact he often could not understand the people who said they did- or the things people said they were aroused by- but he was sadistic, and somehow, watching Tsuna's skin glimmer with hard work, and watching as he pulled himself into a hand stand, and slowly moved into one hand- all the while trying to keep his vest form falling off with the free hand- Byakuran couldn't honestly say he wasn't starting to get a fetish over the boy's cute, innocent, hard working self.

Not wanting to disturb what was obviously routine and calming to his love, Byakuran grabbed himself a drink from the kitchen and sat himself on the porch, leaning his back against one of the supporting pillars of the roof, and watched the boy work out, seeing how his muscles moved, and watching the determination in his eyes as he tried to pull off actions which were obviously still slightly outside his comfort zone.

When Tsuna was finally satisfied he had done the minimum amount of work that would appease Reborn, he watched his back fence and stretched out his comfortably warmed muscles. He didn't do anything high intensive, and he knew he'd have to go for a long run in the woods by his house later to make up for it, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care about any of that.

When he turned around, he was met by a scene very different from the usual. There, sitting peacefully and somewhat cockily was Byakuran. He was lazing against the porch support with that Cheshire grin on his lips, his eyes were solely trained on Tsuna- if not more specifically Tsuna's body- and as he stood he rose like a lion moving from a lazy afternoon nap.

"Ne, Tsuna~" he practically purred. "I didn't know you were so into your training." Leaning down he pressed a cheeky, butterfly kiss to Tsuna's lips, one that left Tsuna wanting him to deepen it.

"I am simply ensuring I am not killed by my tutor when he returns." Tsuna hummed as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel he had hung on the porch railing.

"Speaking of tutor, I haven't seen him." Byakuran replied. He wished very deeply to meet the man whom had tainted his little angel of a love, his little sadistic heart longed to serve the other man intense pain for such an act. "Never mind the fact I don't see any of your family or your guardians." He murmurs somewhat angrily, surely a mafia don should have his guardians near him all the time- he was being a hypocrite but he didn't care. If it was Tsuna then he was determined to give the guardians a piece of his mind about leaving him unguarded.

"Ah, you've noticed eh?" Tsuna relied as he took a drink from the fridge and sat at the dining table. Byakuran sat on the table next to him and watched as Tsuna quenched his thirst before continuing. "Reborn is currently away with my mother and my 'siblings'. My guardians are kind of scattered at the moments- all thanks to Reborn I might add."

Byakuran mulled over these words for a moment before his face pulled into a soft snarl. He knew it would probably scare Tsuna, but his feral- dangerously protective- side took over for an instant. He knew of Reborn, he was strong- the Arcobaleno of sun no less!- and he also knew it meant there was no chance of getting Tsuna out of any training planned for him. It infuriated him, what was worse was the fact his _tutor_ of all people sent his guardians away from their _boss._ It was asking for assassination attempts, and not matter the pure reasoning behind the separation it was a danger Byakuran was not willing to forgive.

Sudden, soft fingers smoothed over Byakuran's face; he turned his head- unconsciously leaning into the touches as he did- to stare into worried (not fearful) chocolate eyes. He saw them soften as he gazed into them, and he couldn't help but wonder why the orbs of warmth held no fear of the snarl- the twisted, demented expression- he saw reflected back at him.

"What's wrong Bya?" Tsuna almost whispered as he stroked the pale cheek that held the simple purple tattoo Tsuna was beginning to love.

Softening his expression at the new nickname, Byakuran presses his hand against Tsuna's and moves to kiss his palm. "Nothing much love, I'm just angry at the Arcobaleno tutor of yours- and your guardians for that matter."

Tsuna hums understandingly. "I can't help but think this is a test from Reborn." He mumbled as he leant his head against Byakuran's side. Smelling the mix of familiar soaps and Byakuran's spice settled him into a comfortable emotion he wasn't sure he could place.

"How so?" Byakuran asked as he released the hand and ran his hands through Tsuna's slightly damp locks of earthy hair.

"Well, more of a test for my guardians than I... they all simply agreed to leaving- going to their various destinations as planned by Reborn- even when I asked if any of them would prefer to stay with me while my family went away. My storm guardian surprised me the most, but I suppose he respects Reborn more and thinks following his orders and suggestions makes him a better right-hand to me." Tsuna mumbled. He had figured out Reborn's plan almost as soon as the guardians mentioned Reborn's arrangements for them. He wasn't surprised of course, at the same time as he was mutely disappointed in all of them for not noticing the obvious rouse being played on them.

"That's awfully pathetic you know.~" Byakuran murmured as he watched Tsuna get comfortable against his side. He could feel Tsuna's warm breath through the thin white shirt he was wearing, and it made him tingle a little every time Tsuna breathed out. "To be fooled and manipulated so easily is unbecoming of guardians.~" his voice, as light as it was, hinted to Tsuna exactly how disappointed and angered he was. He wasn't the first, many of Tsuna's advisors had insisted upon choosing new guardians- Reborn had in all seriousness also suggested something similar- and Tsuna was never sure if it were a test, and if he was passing it.

"It's not their fault entirely. Not being from the mafia- as only three (four) of them are- means they are mostly unaware of the mind games played on them. Even the few of my guardians from the mafia are too young to see these games. I often believe they are confused as to whom they are to please- me or the people judging them. Soon enough they'll realise it is no longer anyone else's choice as to whether or not they are guardians, and when that time comes I will have very little time to myself... though I can tell even that will not be completely alone."

"No, you'd be deluded if you believed I'd leave you alone now that I finally have you back." Smiling at the comment Tsuna stands and makes his way towards the stairs.

"I'm going to have a shower, help yourself to the food and figure out what we're going to do today. I didn't have much planned, so if you want to do anything just tell me."

Byakuran sat at the table, not being someone who often ate breakfast he simply sipped at the coffee in his hand- a surprisingly rich blended coffee at that.

He mulled over Tsuna's words, it wasn't that he disagreed with them- on the contrary he completely agreed that Tsuna's guardians had yet to fully realise to whom it was they answered- what Byakuran was more surprised at was the maturity in which Tsuna had assessed and accepted the situation. He was grateful of course- he would have hated Tsuna to be a snivelling wreck- but Tsuna wasn't even suppose to _know_ about the mafia, and here he was being one of the youngest boss Byakuran had ever seen, and fulfilling the role far better than Byakuran though possible. It irked him a little, and made him shiver with pride; because this boy was his, and his love was defying the mafia's lamb slaying ways.

Upstairs he heard the shower running and decided to simply wait for his lover to arrive back downstairs, taking a seat on the couch and flicking the TV onto some generic channel; Byakuran let his mind wander to a multitude of places.

To say Tsuna was happy was an understatement, his lover was back with him, he accepted Tsuna being part of the mafia, and he sent thrills running all over Tsuna's body. He couldn't be a happier person.

As Tsuna dressed after his shower he caught sight of the marks and small bruises that Byakuran has left the night before. As he ran his fingers over the mark on the underside of his jaw a thrill went through him, it was more an emotional one than a physical one, because he knew Byakuran has claimed him in both an obvious and secretive way, to be claimed so viciously was something Tsuna loved- and that frightened him a lot less than he thought it would.

Sighing to himself as he buttoned up on e of the black dress shirts reborn demanded he owned, Tsuna made his way downstairs to go out shopping. Though it wasn't an emergency, he realised- or at least hoped- that Byakuran would be staying longer than a few days, and that meant he needed food, especially if he wanted to cook his lover something more than miso and rice.

As he walked into the living room Tsuna caught sight of Byakuran watching the news with an impassive scowl on his face, and that wasn't unusual, Tsuna usually took on a similar expression when the news wasn't particularly favourable, or if they made mention to mafia movement unintentionally.

"Hey, Bya? You ready to go?" he asked as he approached the back of the couch.

With a start the white haired boy turned to Tsuna and smiled that seductive Cheshire grin that sends shivers of pleasure stroking Tsuna's spine.

"Of course Tsu.~"

So they were out the door, it was locked, and the front gate shut as they made their way into town with lazy, smooth strides. Being close to summer the air was pleasingly mild and the sun glorious and not blocked by clouds.

It was quiet as they walked, neither really had much to say, but as Tsuna looked to the sky and smiled softly, well Byakuran couldn't really stop the possessive smile upon his lips, he stroked Tsuna's face softly, just brushing his fingers against the warm, soft skin. His smile grew when a pleasant crimson blush made itself known upon the teen's cheeks and ears. Byakuran's little sadistic heart just couldn't handle it and he swooped in to place a small kiss on the crimson cheeks.

"Mmmm, Tsuna... do we have to go to the stores now?~" be asked as he nuzzled Tsuna's cheek.

"Yes Byakuran, we really do, if we want to eat at all." Tsuna's laugh was light and pleasing to Byakuran's ear, it was innocent and soft, yet it held a strength and confidence that left Byakuran's stomach fluttering.

Casually, and more naturally than should have been achievable, Byakuran's hand slipped into Tsuna's, he squeezed gently and received a slightly timid, but loving squeeze back, and a smile flitted into his face again, except it wasn't seductive, or shit-eating, it was simple happy and soft, a happy smile mafia bosses so rarely get to use.

They arrived at the stores and Tsuna's hand left Byakuran's, he walked up and down the aisles slowly, a lazy stride that reminded Byakuran of a lion or tiger, as he walked Byakuran watched, he caught people staring at the boy with glares that were full of greed and lust, but once they caught sight of the extremely possessive mafia boss behind Tsuna, watched the subtle way he moved around the brunette, well the men and woman backed off and looked for others to taint with their lusting glances.

Now, Tsuna wasn't an idiot, he may be a little naive when it came to concepts of love, but he knew lust. He knew that he was becoming influential, and he also knew- despite his insistence that _no_, he wasn't handsome _stop saying that Hayato._- that people were beginning to gather around him for many reasons besides settling down with the famiglia to make the next generation. So despite his cutesy innocent face, Tsuna knew lust. So he could also feel the disgusting glances being directed at him when his hack was turned, or when he was looking at two brands of food items, trying to decide which to buy. Tsuna also felt when Byakuran moved, such subtle movements would alert anyone by Tsuna, but he was glad Byakuran was acting, because slowly, the lusty glances were diverted and he was left in peace again.

Smiling as they walked towards the check-out, Tsuna stood on his tip toes and kissed Byakuran gently on the cheek. Stuttering with a smile he thanked Byakuran and the crimson blush upon his cheeks almost drove Byakuran mad.

"Why are you thanking me?"  
>Contemplating whether or not to tell him, Tsuna simple smiled- a little seductively- and turned to pay. "I think you know why Bya.~" he mimicked the sing-song voice he was beginning to cherish before making his way out of the store.<p>

A warm, long hand slipped into Tsuna's, and while it was a foreign feeling for the awkward teen, it was welcomed and he squeezed back as they strode along the river that reunited them.

Tsuna leant into Byakuran's side, letting some of his weight rest on Byakuran's side; he felt warm breath in his hair and looked up into the violet eyes of his lover with a soft smile.

Byakuran leant down, simply brushing their lips before adding more pressure, sure, people stared, some in wonderment, other disgust, but as Byakuran pressed against Tsuna he found himself unable to care much.

"I love you Tsuna~"

Those simple words were enough to make Tsuna ignore absolutely everyone else, for compared to the angel whose hand was in his, they held very little importance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's another fluffy chapter for you 3<strong>

**Sorry it's a little shorter than usual (or than I would like) but I'm at an awkward point in the story, so it is very important you help me with the next bit!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

**Now, there are two/three options I can take at this point, and I'd like your opinion, you being my lovely readers.**

**Do you want me to go straight into the plot next chapter?**

**Do you want to have some more fluffy interactions? (in which case review and tell me what you want to see –reviews are open to anonymous reviewers)**

**Or**

**Do you want me to mix fluff into filler chapters? (something I might find difficult but am willing to try)**

**Please review or PM me if you'd rather keep the ideas private.**

**I do appreciate all those who read this and hope it's up to you expectations.**

**Merci. Thank you.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	5. Meeting the Guardians

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Look I updated early! Aren't you proud?**

**SO the votes are in! From your reviews I gather you want me to go straight into the plot, and so I shall my dear readers! There will be bits of fluff here and there, but not a whole lot (not entire chapters of it) if there isn't enough I shall do filler chapters of their dates or whatever it is **_**you**_** want to see. I figure without filers there will be...*counts*...10 more chapters, because I planned this out chapter by chapter.**

**Please enjoy, you guys are amazing 3**

**Thank you for reviewing to everyone who did, I am sooooo sorry if I didn't get back to you, but you make my life incredibly bright and happy.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammatical errors I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**Meeting the guardians **

* * *

><p>Tsuna was doing the dishes with Byakuran when his lover sighed. It was the heavy painful sigh Tsuna often heard before something bad was going to happen, but he simply kept himself calm and let Byakuran ready himself to tell him what was wrong.<p>

"Tsuna, I think you should meet my guardians..." he finally explained.

Turning to look into the violet eyes of the man he loved, Tsuna tilted his head a little with a thoughtful expression upon his face. "Why do you sound so apprehensive about that?" he asked with all the curiosity in the world. He was actually curious about the men (possibly women) protecting his love from those in their world that were surely after his head.

Byakuran actually let his face fold into shock. Of all the possible replies he had imagined, that certainly wasn't one of them. He almost let himself slip far enough to laugh in the boy's face, that hysterical laugh he was sure Tsuna hadn't heard since they were children and he had beaten the boys who had hurt Tsuna.

"Well... they're a little eccentric." He replies, only just keeping the bubble of hysteria controlled.

"And so are my guardians..." Tsuna paused as he watched Byakuran's somewhat panicked expression, Tsuna obviously didn't understand. He let a soft smile filter onto his face and dried his hands. He walked up to Byakuran and wrapped his arms around Byakuran's neck; he looked deeply into his violet eyes and kissed Byakuran gently on the lips.

"Nothing, no matter how scary, or violent, or gory, will make me reject you Byakuran. Besides the fact I'd be a hypocrite, I love you far too much to do that to you, or to myself. I'm selfish like that." Byakuran was about to rebuff the selfish comment when Tsuna silenced him with his lips again. "I also assume these guardians are the reason you are still alive, and here with me." He received a nod and smiled. "Then I will care for them as if they are my own, because anyone who has had a part in getting you back to me deserved my gratitude and any protection I can give them."

Byakuran was stunned; he had never in his wildest dreams believed Tsuna could be such an angel. He was practically a saint; no one could be so perfect- no one real anyway. Perhaps Byakuran had been killed during the last meeting. Or maybe he could have been in a coma, because surely this kind of situation could only be possible in a dream. He let a sadistic smile come to his face as he put down the cloth he was drying dishes with and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist; he let one hand drift down, and he let the other ride up Tsuna's shirt teasing the skin with gently, tickling touches.

Tsuna kissed Byakuran when he was sure the man understood, and he hummed in pleasure at the tickling fingers running over his body. Breaking away when air was needed he smiled and nuzzled Byakuran's collar bone.

"So, when are we going to meet them?" he asked, Byakuran's grip tightened to momentarily painful before he sighed and loosened his grip.

"I figured that after lunch would be the best. I'll go get them and bring them here." At Tsuna's questioning look he continued. "I figure you'll be more comfortable here, considering you know this house well."

"I'm comfortable wherever they're comfortable, if I'm playing host I want them to be relaxed here." He replied.

"You're too good Tsuna.~" Byakuran mumbled into the chocolate hair that brushed his face softly.

Laughing at the strange comment Tsuna passed Byakuran his dishcloth and continued to do the dished. "If guests are coming over I guess I should probably give the house a once over eh?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess we should.~" Byakuran practically sang.

The cleaning didn't take long; Tsuna was a relatively clean person anyway. In the end Tsuna ended up cooking a large dinner, and baking some snacks for when Byakuran's guardians arrive. Byakuran had helped him decide what it was he should cook and bake, but Tsuna told him to just sit and watch him cook. Byakuran was immensely amused when he saw how well Tsuna coped cooking on his own. He teased him endlessly about being the perfect 'house-wife' for him.

When Byakuran got up to leave Tsuna walked him to the door, he felt a kick in his gut at the thought of Byakuran _leaving_ but he buried it deep, he knew Byakuran would be coming back, and that he wouldn't even be gone two hours, but for some reason it hurt to even think of him leaving. He had been with Tsuna for only a week, but it felt like so much longer, and Tsuna felt he was completely dependent on the white haired man's presence.

"I'll be back soon. I should be about an hour, maybe an hour and a half if they make a fuss." Byakuran explained as he pulled his black boots on. He laced them over his black skinny jeans and when he stood he watched Tsuna with calm, loving eyes.

He'd be lying to himself if he said this short separation was going to be easy. He too chastised himself over the stupid, immature feelings writhing in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be long, and that Tsuna couldn't possibly do anything or find anyone else in that time, but being away from him was painful. He wanted to laugh, he had fallen completely dependent on Tsuna in less than a week of finding him again, it was somewhat pitiful, and most unbecoming of a mafia boss, but he couldn't help but need Tsuna's touches, his lips, his eyes.

"'Kay, I'll be waiting here 'til you come back." Tsuna smiled, trying to suppress two very contradicting feelings. It confused Tsuna to no end, it even confused and sickened him years later, but Tsuna yearned for this kind of scene. He wanted the familial scene to become a natural scene, but there was an underlying bite that Tsuna couldn't help believe came from the mafia tainting their lives; the face was that Byakuran was leaving- even if for a short while, the confusion threatened to make Tsuna break, and he fought to keep tears from his eyes.

Stepping forward and winding his arms around Tsuna's midsection, Byakuran crashes his lips against Tsuna's, and after the initial squeak of shock Tsuna melts into Byakuran.

"Ittekimasu." Byakuran breathes as his eyes dove into Tsuna's.

"Itterasshai." Tsuna practically panted as he watched the violet orbs swirl with uncontained love.

Smiling softly and pecking his love's lips one more time Byakuran turned to leave, and once the door had clicked shut he made his way to the hotel where his guardians were currently staying.

* * *

><p>As the door shut Tsuna's face exploded in a red hue he was praying he didn't give away to Byakuran. The number of times he had seen his parents act out the same scene he had just acted out with Byakuran were limited. At the same time, he wanted to act it out again, to know that Byakuran was going to come home soon, that they were together, and loved each other, and to be living in the same <em>home<em> together. But he also knew it would _never_ happen. They were mafia bosses. They would probably never live in the same house, even if they were together. They'd need to unite the family somehow. Tsuna was determined to do so. To join the families and make the impossible possible, like he had so many times already.

* * *

><p>Byakuran knocked on the door, simply to alert Tsuna that he was here, he knew the boy would be surprised, but he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. Of course, his guardians weren't helping the matter.<p>

Bluebell was being as possessive as ever. She was clinging to Byakuran's legs more tightly than usual, in fact, Byakuran was sure his circulation was being cut off. Byakuran was worried that the girl would act viciously towards Tsuna, knowing full well that Byakuran held Tsuna as the most important person in existence. At the same time, he hoped Bluebell didn't become as infatuated with his love as she was of Byakuran.

Daisy was being as antisocial and creepery as usual, hiding behind Byakuran's other leg with a dying flower clutched in the free hand that didn't have hold of his mutilated teddy bear. His face was pale and scarred, but Byakuran couldn't do anything about that right now. Byakuran simply hoped that Tsuna didn't die of shock, he was much too sensitive towards others than was good for him.

Torikabuto was as silent as usual, hiding behind that creepy red mask. He had practically begged him to remove it, or at least move it from his face, but the boy had refused, simply telling him if the boy couldn't take them at their most eccentric he had no right to be by Byakuran's side, and while Byakuran somewhat agreed with his mist guardian, he couldn't help but simply want to protect Tsuna from the eccentricity of his followers.

Ghost stood in the back, quiet, and glowing subtly as he usually did, it took Byakuran ages (three years) to reduce the glowing, giant duplicate of himself to something closely human. He stood in a hood, hiding his green hair and pale skin from on lookers, but stood with an arrogant, unapproachable posture that worked for both his and Byakuran's benefit. The boy didn't talk much, and preferred to converse with Byakuran mentally, but at least he didn't glow like a firework on new-year's eve. He also didn't suck all the flames from people as soon as they met, he was more inclined to sample the flames if he was touched- Byakuran made a mental not to warn Tsuna of this fact as soon as possible.

Zakuro stood lazily beside Ghost with a bored, almost angry expression stretched across his angular face. His red hair was slicked back and his lips were pulled into as tight a sneer as possible while he whistled. He was simply angry that Byakuran has disturbed his personal time in the hot-tub. Byakuran promised to give him double time in the hot-tub when all was said and done.

Then there was Kikyo. The man never failed to stay calm under every circumstance. As much as it annoyed Byakuran it intrigued him, the man did as he was told without argument and did so while controlling the other funeral wreathes. Byakuran was somewhat indebted to the man, but he'd never voice that opinion.

"O-ho. Byakuran-sama, is this boy really worth all the effort you've put into him?"

"Kikyo, I cannot even describe the lengths at which I would go to if it meant being able to stay with him indefinitely.~" there was a subtle threat in his voice that he knew even Bluebell understood, but before any of them could respond the door opened to a very smartly dressed Decimo, and the warm smell of freshly brewed, Italian coffee.

Byakuran purred as he spotted his lover in different clothes than he had left him in. Tsuna donned black jeans that clung to him in all the right places, but left him smart enough not to look desperate. He wore a white dress shirt that clung to his chest but draped neatly over his stomach before tucking cleanly into his jeans, Tsuna had rolled the sleeves up to reveal toned forearms and a big, expensive wristwatch. His ring glinted with orange that Byakuran was sure showed Tsuna's anxiety, but power. All in all Tsuna looked both smart and positively delicious to Byakuran, so as Tsuna opened his mouth to welcome them, Byakuran wove his arm around his waist and spun to face his guardians.

Startled, but determined to make a good first impression Tsuna winds his arm around Byakuran, enjoying the squeeze he gets in return, Tsuna turns to the guardians.

"Welcome to my home. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna." He smiles warmly, hoping to seem inviting and is shocked with the replies he receives.

From two he receives grunts, the red masked man- whom is terrifying as well as interesting- nods and makes a sound similar to Gokudera when he's reading to show Tsuna that he's been heard, and the hooded boy behind the masked man nods and grunts in a way that makes Tsuna's intuition spark and flare with apprehension, he immediately knows that the hooded- glowing- boy isn't the same as the theirs.

He receives glares from two of the guardians, one is an aggressive red-head who glares, but makes no other sign of acknowledgement towards the slightly flustered brunette. The second comes from the small- smaller than Lambo- blue-haired girl who looks about ready to charge Tsuna and kill him.

Then he receives two very different reactions. First is a warms smile, an introduction and a handshake from the blue-haired boy who called himself Kikyo, and Byakuran's cloud guardian.

"Thank you for taking care of our boss this week, I hope he wasn't any trouble."

Not to embarrass himself or Byakuran, Tsuna takes the hand just as strongly as it's given and smiles back warmly. He explains how it is also nice to meet Kikyo and goes on to explain how Byakuran is no trouble at all.

Finally is the other small child, he had scraggly greeny hair and scars covering his face. In one hand is a tattered teddy bear with crooked stitches and pins- the image sent nervous shiver through Tsuna's body, but he ignores them in favour of crouching down to the child's level- he could practically feel Byakuran's pout as his arm left his waist.

"Well hello, what's your name little one?" Tsuna asked with a bright smile. Though he was nervous- for more than one reason- he wasn't about to take it out on the child.

"Daisy wants to give this to you." The child explained with a monotone that seemed to hold more emotion than Tsuna expected.

Suddenly, the child's bandaged hand is flung into Tsuna's face, stopping just before his nose. Clenched in the wrapped hand is a dying flower; the petals were blackened through probably more than one torture and the leaves threatening to crumble away. Frozen for a moment, Tsuna smiles again and takes the flower-being as gentle as he possible can- and thanks the boy named 'daisy' for the present. The boy's face crumples into confusion as Tsuna stands again, and when Tsuna's hand gently ruffles his hair and smiles again as his free hand wraps around Byakuran's waist unconsciously.

Byakuran moves to introduce the silent others and names their rank before Tsuna finally invites everyone inside for a snack and something to drink.

The small blue haired girl barrels through first, she knocks Byakuran away from Tsuna, thoroughly ruining Byakuran's plan to redden Tsuna's cheeks by sliding his hand into the boy's back pocket.

"Bluebell doesn't like you!" she almost yells as Tsuna blinks in shock at the sudden removal of his love from his embrace.

Byakuran sighs and gives Tsuna a sad look that asks Tsuna to understand, of course he does, it is exactly like Lambo is around Gokudera when Tsuna doesn't have time to play with him. So smiling and returning the understanding look he gestures everyone inside, as Byakuran leads them to the living room a small, deathly cold, hand slides into Tsuna's as Daisy looks up expectantly into Tsuna's warm chocolaty eyes.

Smiling at the fact that at least one guardian seems to like him, Tsuna walks into the kitchen, dropping Daisy off when he reaches the living room, and brings out the food and drinks.

As he places them on the coffee table he takes his seat next to Byakuran, he's pleasantly surprised at how easily they fit together, and almost automatically that sweet, spicy scent soothes his nerves.

Of course, Bluebells is there in an instant, she jumps right between Tsuna and Byakuran, slamming against Tsuna with notable force, and winding him as she digs just about every limb into his ribs or legs or arms.

"Byakuran is Bluebells!" she almost seethed. Her face was snarling, and all Tsuna could do is blink owlishly, shocked to say the least that such a young girl could be so possessive.

Byakuran practically sees red. He knew Bluebell would react violently, but he never thought she'd actually try to come between him and his love. He barks at her, thoroughly scaring her. Trying o control his anger, letting a sickly sweet smile flicker into his have he tells her to move, and his voice does just that, one instant the girl is in his lap- shoving Tsuna out of the way- and the next moment she's cowering into Kikyo's side shaking like a leaf.

Throughout all this Tsuna has a contemplating frown upon his face. Of course he's somewhat annoyed and angered at being shoved so violently away from Byakuran, but surely the girl didn't deserve that. He runs his hand over Byakuran's hand, trying to calm him, and when his boyfriend finally takes a deep breath and runs a tired hand over his face, well Tsuna knows he simply let his temper get the better of him.

While his love calms down Tsuna finally has a moment to observe the guardians. They were a mix-match of ages and personalities, Tsuna could say that for sure, but they were all extremely powerful and loyal to Byakuran, two things Tsuna knew were vital in any and all guardians.

The two children were a curiosity, they were Lambo's age, so Tsuna assumed they were born into mafia families, it was easy to see they got along with each other, but that they were different. Daisy came up to Tsuna and decided leaning against his legs on the floor was the most comfortable position, he seemed more independent and also somewhat distant from the other guardians. Bluebell on the other hand was a typical young girl, independent in one instant while in another was dependant on touches and encouragement- much like Lambo when he was younger.

Then there were the older guardians. Tsuna assumed they were all around Byakuran's age, maybe in their early twenties for the masked man. However, they were also very different. The masked teen (?) was probably the most distant, but not just from the guardians, and while the mask did give Tsuna the shivers because of the lack of eye contact- his hyper intuition needing the eye contact to work most effectively when reading people- he understood the barrier and wasn't surprised when he felt the other relax when he smiled openly, much like Hibari the only difference being a physical and metaphoric mask being in place.

Then there was the hooded boy, Tsuna knew there was something different and was determined to find out more about him much like Mukuro in that aspect.

Then there was the red head. He was just like Gokudera without a second thought, he was moody, but Tsuna could tell he was analysing Tsuna just as much as the brunette was analysing him. His temper was probably simply his nature, and while he had yet to actually speak to Tsuna in an legible way, Tsuna had no doubt there was intelligence and tactics behind his words, though, the arrogant way he held himself gave Tsuna the opinion that he was more like Hibari than maybe the masked Torikabuto was.

Finally Tsuna's glance landed on Kikyo, he was by far the easiest to read, but the hardest to determine. He had that cocky, arrogant gait that Tsuna couldn't help but match up with Mukuro, but at the same time Tsuna couldn't help but feel like there was something more to him like there was with Ryohei. Maybe the blue-haired boy was hiding something, but he had an open personality, his eyes being unmasked. It intrigued Tsuna, and he was determined to find out more.

Finally, Tsuna suggested they go outside, to get some fresh air. They all agreed and Byakuran lead the way, Daisy immediately latched onto Tsuna, and Bluebell took the opportunity to latch onto Byakuran, she turned to look at Tsuna intending to glare at him enough to make him leave her Byakuran alone, only to realise Tsuna wasn't paying attention to her, he had eyes –worried ones at that- only for Byakuran. When he finally tore his eyes away from him he looked at Daisy with a wide, warm smile.

Now, bluebell didn't understand. Daisy was a freak, a little weirdo who sooner chop teddy bears up than play with bluebell. So when he was getting attention- and warm-nice-open attention at that- well Bluebell was more than a little confused.

As soon as they entered Tsuna's backyard, Ghost took a seat at the corner of the deck and Torikabuto followed him taking a seat on one of the shaded deck-chairs.

"Oh-ho. What an interesting backyard you have here Tsunayoshi-sama." Kikyo whistled as he walked towards some of Tsuna outdoor gym equipment.

"Ah, my tutor demanded I had some." Tsuna replied with an awkward kind of humor. "You're all welcome to use it if you wish." He continued, just as he finished his attention was drawn away by daisy who insistently tugged on his sleeve.

Zakuro was the first with his jacket- one of the matching black jackets they all wore- off and stripped to his shorts and vest. Tsuna marveled at his built, while it was slim- Tsuna would argue that it was almost as slim as his own- he was far stronger with a better conformation than Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." Daisy droned out. "Daisy wants to play on that." He pointed to the pull-up bar to the far left of the gym setup and Tsuna asked pleasantly if he'd like some help.

Byakuran was thoroughly amused; Tsuna was being dragged around by his youngest guardian and had already won Daisy and Ghost. Of course only Byakuran knew of ghost's approval, though he did not know why. He had a sneaking suspicion that Torikabuto also approved, but he couldn't be sure without actually conversing with the masked guardian.

Smiling despite himself he settled into a deckchair with a mug of coffee and tried not to let himself snap at the tightening grip of the bluenette to his left. He was ready to throw the child ten foot across the back-yard, but his lover certainly would not approve. Byakuran chalked his mood down to the fact that Tsuna didn't have an unlimited marshmallow supply in his house; the lack of sugary confection had to have something to go with his mood.

Bluebell was getting angry. She was being ignored, Byakuran was watching the boy he said he loved, Zakuro and Kikyo were actually smiling and training- teasing each other about how weak and girly each other was. Even ghost and Torikabuto looked pleased and relaxed, they were eating some of the foods Tsuna had cooked- and Bluebell was _not_ going to admit they were the most delicious things she had ever eaten. Which left Bluebell watching on, as if she were alone, as Daisy was lifted up to the various training equipment and played with as if he was the only child there. It looked fun, but Bluebell was torn, she didn't like Tsuna, they boy was taking Byakuran away from her, but he looked so nice and warm, and he cooked really well and he loved Byakuran. She really didn't want to admit it, but she liked the look of Tsuna, she didn't want to be mean, but she had to protect Byakuran. It was her duty.

"Bluebell." She heard a voice that was quickly becoming comfortingly familiar call her.

She looked over to see Tsuna holding Daisy to his side with a warm expression on his face. "What do _you_ want?" she mocked as she watched his expression flicker a little. He almost looked sad, and for some reason that made Bluebell stop her mocking tone.

"Daisy and I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us." Tsuna asked softly, his eyes flickered quickly to Byakuran's, the boss was looking pleased and lovingly at the brunette, why Tsuna didn't know, but when bluebell caught his attention again he smiled happily. The child was walking towards the pair with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"If you asked then Bluebell guesses she can play with you." Her face was flushed pink and Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

He crouched down, letting Daisy go as he picked Bluebell up under the arms, he held her for a moment, smiling as he did, and asked her what it was she wanted to do.

"T-that one!" she smiled, completely taken away by the bright, warm smile the brunette gave her despite the cold shoulder she had given him from the moment she entered his home.

"If that's what you want." He smiled and continued to play with the two children well into the evening.

* * *

><p>That evening, just as twilight took full hold of the sky, and when the children were sleeping in Lambo's and Fuuta's room, the rest of the guardians had the opportunity to talk and exchange adult talk that they rarely had the chance to exchange.<p>

"Oh-ho. Tsuna, if you don't mind me asking, why was it that you decide not to fight against becoming Decimo?" Kikyo asked as he sipped around his espresso.

"I don't mind answering that," Tsuna smiled _maybe if I do it won't be so tense between everyone_. "I did fight in the beginning, throughout the first year- until I turned fifteen- I fought Reborn and Nono every step of the way, through the ring conflict, and the various trials... but then I realised I was only hurting my guardians, and Nono by doing so, in the end I knew I had to take responsibility, and realised that by becoming Decimo it gave me control over what happened."

"What happened?" Torikabuto asked as his red mask clattered.

"Yes, I will have power as Decimo to give my guardians missions they _can_ finish. I will have the power to say who is my ally and who is my enemy, and I will have the power to keep everyone safe. I am a middleman right now, nothing I say has any influence, but my actions are watched and judged. If I keep fighting I will only gain enemies, so accepting is the safest course of action."

"Idjit. It took you an entire year to figure that out?" the red-headed hot head asked.

Rubbing the back of his head and letting a light pink flush coat his cheeks Tsuna smiled sheepishly and answered. "Embarrassingly enough yes it did. It's taken two years to actually put my plan into action, now though it is guaranteed that I will be the Vongola Decimo, it is simply a case of waiting for my eighteenth birthday for my inheritance ceremony." Tsuna sighed deeply when he finished, it was all so stressful thinking about it.

Zakuro and Kikyo are somewhat shocked at his words, the boy is young- even if there is only two years difference between the- he's clumsy from what Kikyo can tell, ignorant and innocent to Zakuro, yet he talks like Byakuran- or at least a boss many years his senior- somehow or another both Kikyo and Zakuro find themselves liking the boy.

"Can I ask a question in return?" Tsuna asked as he relaxed more into his lover's side. Byakuran was drawing mindless patterns on his thigh and Tsuna was fighting to keep a blush off his face whenever Byakuran's hands wandered higher and higher before traveling back down again, a teasing gesture that Tsuna was yet to get used to.

"Sure." Ghost answered uncharacteristically. His voice was hollow, and Tsuna realised, was exactly the same as Byakuran's, simply missing the mocking emotional side of his voice.

"Why is it you are all so loyal to Byakuran? I can see how strongly you feel for him just by looking, I am simply curious as to why." Tsuna explains. He sips his coffee gently, watching various emotions flicker across all the remaining faces in the room.  
>"He saved us. All of us." Zakuro begins, his voice is uncharacteristically somber, no joking arrogance left in his tone.<p>

"We all have our reasons for joining the family, but most of them stem from our loyalty and gratitude to Byakuran-sama for saving us from lives we never want to live again."

Tsuna expects no answer more than that, he nods understandingly, knowing full well the kind of lives that Byakuran could have saved them from.

The talking continues, not really focusing on any one thing, eventually Kikyo goes up to one of the guest rooms he, Torikabuto and Zakuro will be sharing. He bids goodnight calmly before only the sound of his retreating footsteps can be heard in the house.

"Tsunayoshi, what do you plan on doing now?" Torikabuto's monotone, clattering voice asks once the others are gone- ghost disappeared to only Byakuran knows where and the others were up in the guest room asleep.

"I plan to make an alliance." He says sternly.

Byakuran stiffens in surprise; he looks down only to lock eyes with the brunette angel sitting in his arms. "What?"

"Well you didn't expect me to live a life without you did you? I will connect you to me in any physical or documented way possible. If keeping you with me means marrying Vongola and Millfiore, then so be it, marry them I will."

Byakuran had other ideas of marrying, but he was certainly not against their two famiglia becoming one. It would simply mean a lot of paperwork, and many more fights, it wasn't a mystery to Byakuran why Tsuna was hesitant to join the families, nothing like it had been documented- of course that could mean no one in such a joining lived to document it.

Torikabuto was shocked, he knew bosses could be spontaneous, often leaping before looking, but it seemed Tsuna could look and leap at the same time. The boy had obviously through about it, or else his resolve wouldn't give him an orange aura, but the way he spoke, the burning behind the brown irises, well he had seen that look in many bosses' eyes before they crashed and burned due to a spontaneous- suicidal- decision on their part.

"Well work this out Tsuna." Byakuran sighed into the brunette's hair, his arm unconsciously tightened around his shoulders, and when he received a reassuring squeeze from their intertwined hands he couldn't help but smile and feel that maybe they could make an alliance work out.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

"Ittekimasu."- I'm leaving  
>"Itterasshai."- have a nice trip (?)<br>^ I couldn't resist, I thought it would be adorable... do you think it's adorable?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, the plot is starting to open fully. As I said there are about 10 more chapters left, that is the original plot, but depending on your critique, or on what I'm writing in each chapter that number could either become bigger or smaller. Since I write spontaneously it is most likely the former case... but I'm sure you don't mind right?<strong>

_**So I'm really worried that I've made Byakuran's guardians (especially Daisy and Bluebell) OoC as I was writing them I didn't know what to do, there isn't really that much about Byakuran's guardians, or at least not as much as I wouldn't have liked, especially not in the anime... so please take this as my interpretation of their attitude, please critique me, I like the constructive advice.**_

**Well merci. Gracie. Thank you.**

**Please review. You get virtual cookie or cake or hug...**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	6. In Tsuna's decision there is distrust1

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Right, this chapter is being split up, I could not get it to be shorter than like 20 pages, so it is being split up into separate chapters under the same name. Please understand this is for yours and my own benefit.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**In Tsuna's decisions there is distrust. **

**Mother, tutor, and lightening**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's guardians arrived that day. They were due to arrive in waves-not all at once- slowly arriving back in Japan in trickles of twos or threes.<p>

His mother was due back first with reborn, I-pin, Fuuta, and Lambo, then Hibari and Mukuro were due back. After lunch Chrome, Chikuso, and Ken, followed by Ryohei, and then finally Yamamoto and Gokudera were supposed to arrive around diner time. Tsuna was somewhat glad Gokudera was the last to arrive home, because he knew it was going to be quite an explosive reunion; for more than one reason.

All this stress was the reason why Tsuna was currently pacing back and forth in front of Byakuran and the six funeral wreathes in his living room. He was calm, his face holding a detached expression he often wore when confronting other famiglia who were not his allies. He had his left hand in his pocket, clenched tightly, and his right hand was at his side, his fist clenching and unclenching at regular intervals with the internal strife-Byakuran was sure that he could use Tsuna's fist as a timer the boy was so regular. There were subtle hints of pure orange flame flickering on the ring's surface, such flames made Byakuran tense because it meant some serious internal strife, and he knew it was his duty to put an end to such strife.  
>There were three facts making Tsuna so tense.<br>_One_: Reborn would not approve- of the relationship, of the danger, of Byakuran.  
><em>Two<em>: his mother would freak out, squeal with some indefinable emotion, and most likely call his father; just that _thought_ left Tsuna exhausted both physically and mentally.  
><em>Three<em>: his guardians would clash in the most spectacular of ways with Byakuran's.

Sighing angrily, his right hand still clenching and relaxing to perfect rhythm, he continued to pace back and forth to the utter amusement of both Kikyo and Zakuro.

The blue haired man smirked as he watched the young Mafiosi before him try to contain his anxiety- and Kikyo had to give it to the boy, he was containing his internal strife exceedingly well- Kikyo, over the past week and a few days had come to like the boy. He was ignorant, silly, and also incredibly adapt to being a Mafiosi, even if he was clumsy and weak at times. There was something about him that Kikyo couldn't help but be drawn to. It could be that his boss approved, but Kikyo was of the opinion _he_ had chosen to accept the boy. He couldn't help but appreciate Tsuna, Kikyo hadn't had to stop a fight, or control any of the funeral wreathes since their arrival at Tsuna's modest home, there were a few scuffles, and Zaruko had to be reprimanded when he went too far a couple of times, but otherwise Kikyo was able to relax in the nice Japanese home thanks to Tsuna's natural ability to quell the eccentric quirks displayed by Byakuran's guardians. Kikyo mutely wondered if it had something to do with the Vongola's own guardians or the Sky flame's harmonising quality.

"O-ho. Tsuna-sama, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep going." Kikyo explained as he watched the young boy pace the room yet again. The boy was pacing the exact same shape as before, Kikyo would have bet quite a bit of money that the boy was pacing step-for-step. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy's stoic expression- it was as good and blank as any seasoned mafia boss'- yet his eyes were telling such a different story. It was wonderful to watch.

"Idjit. Let the boy pace. He obviously needs it." Zakuro raised an eyebrow at Kikyo as he too watched the boy pace. He wouldn't say he liked the boy, but he could certainly see why his boss did.

Zakuro wouldn't hurt the boy; he liked his boss and his life too much for that, though he couldn't say- yet- that he'd protect the brat either. Though, he did find that he was more than a little concerned by the boy's sudden change in behaviour. He loved to tease him, and since their first meeting he found the boy was so easy to tease. Since the meeting he also realised he was able to control his temper much more easily than he had ever been able to before, even when his temper did get the best of him Tsuna seemed to be able to calm him almost as well as Byakuran could. All these things lead to a crease forming in between his eyebrows as his concern made itself evident.

The young girl whom Tsuna still couldn't believe was the rain guardian- simply because her attitude was so different to his own rain- suddenly jumped up and ran into Tsuna's side, he instinctively picked her off the floor and held her, he shifted her to his right side as he continued to pace. She pouted when she realised her plan didn't quite work, and moved to verbally express this opinion.

"Tsuna!" she whined as she snuggled the boy. "Bluebell wants you to play with her." she moaned as she tried to ignore Tsuna's tense posture. She had not felt someone this tense since Byakuran when he had found a strong lead to the boy currently holding her snugly to his side.

Bluebell honestly didn't like Tsuna when she had met him the other day. He had taken Byakuran's heart, and made him wait a '_looooonnnnnggggg'_ time for him. She didn't like that. She didn't like the way Byakuran spoke of Tsuna when they were apart, and she didn't like that Tsuna was more important to Byakuran than she was.

That opinion changed when she actually _met_ Tsuna of course. He was kind, and loved Byakuran just as much as Bluebell did- if not more. He played with her when she asked, and she had never seen anyone look at Byakuran the way Tsuna had, she had never seen anyone get Byakuran to smile like Tsuna did, and she had never seen such a delicate, pure scene as she did when Tsuna and Byakuran were together. So Bluebell made a decision that she was going to keep Byakuran_ and_ Tsuna to herself. They were both _Bluebell's_ now, and nothing was going to change that. Both of them held her when she wanted to be held, and both told her off- one more harshly than the other- when she did something wrong. Both were now very important to her.

"I'm sorry Bluebell." Tsuna sighed again. He looked upon the pouting face of the little, blue-haired girl and smiled softly. She was much more possessive than Lambo or Fuuta were, at the same time she was much clingier, and certainly easier to read. All she wanted was to touch, and be held by Byakuran and her fellow guardians, and somewhere along the way Tsuna realised she now just wanted to be touched, talked to, and held by Tsuna too.

Pale arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist and rested just under his arms that held Bluebell. He felt the arms squeeze possessively and could feel Byakuran breathing onto the back of his neck.

"Kikyo's right Tsuna.~" he hummed as he gave Tsuna a quick kiss on the back of the neck. "I don't think anyone would appreciate a hole in the floor. What's wrong?~"

"My guardians arrive home today." He murmured as Byakuran kissed his cheek. Bluebell pouted in his arms and kissed Tsuna's opposite cheek. Byakuran smirked at that and Bluebell simply stuck her tongue out before she squirmed and ran over to Kikyo.

"Blee~~." She called as she cuddled into Kikyo's side. The blunette sighed as he pet the girl's back.

Tsuna watched the guardians in the room stiffen slightly as he mentioned his own guardians. He knew that a few of the guardians cared for Tsuna, Bluebell in the way a child cares for their sibling, and Zakuro in maybe the way a cousins care for one another. Tsuna wasn't stupid, he knew guardians of different families meeting could be dangerous, he also knew it had to happen, he was not going to hide something so detrimental to his survival from the people so important to him.

"I see. What's the plan of action?" Torikabuto asked from behind his mask.

Despite the fact that he does like Tsuna, he isn't comfortable removing his mask, especially not in an unfamiliar country. If they were back in Italy, then he would have no problem removing his mask in front of Tsuna, he trusts the boy enough. What he doesn't trust is the country, and he can tell that Tsuna understands that and isn't offended in the least.

"Well I was going to go pick my mother up from the airport, and figured Byakuran come. Reborn will be there and we need to get the 'boyfriend' introduction over with to my mom, and the 'mafia-boss' introductions over with to Reborn..." Tsuna sighed; he leant back into Byakuran, gaining comfort from the strength of his chest. "The only guardian there will be Lambo, and he's seven, so it shouldn't be too dangerous for you. If you want to bring someone that's fine, in fact it'd probably be better if you did." Tsuna explained.

At the mention of someone going with Tsuna and Byakuran Bluebell shot up and ran into Tsuna's legs again. This time his hands were occupies so he simply looked down at Bluebell.

"Bluebell wants to come with Tsuna and Byakuran-sama." She exclaimed; she had a pout and a defiant look on her young face.

Out of nowhere Daisy appeared, in his hands was the tattered teddy Tsuna had given him when his other one got lost. As of yet there was only one modification, Daisy had stitched a lopsided heart to the bear's chest. "It's time to see Tsuna's guardians. It's time. I want to go." He droned with bright eyes.

Daisy had also come to like Tsuna. Not only had he not called Daisy a freak, he had given him a teddy bear when his other one was lost somewhere in Namimori. Tsuna was non- judgemental and kind, he hugged Daisy when no one else would and often was fair to both Bluebell and Daisy. Of course Daisy was still a little creepy, but he tried to control himself around Tsuna, he did not want to lose the boy when he had just started considering him a friend.

"Now now, I know you all want to come with us, but you'll meet everyone soon enough." Tsuna smiled. "Everyone can wait here while we go to pick my family up." Tsuna suggested.

Byakuran hummed at the suggestion and smiled into Tsuna's neck, making sure to leave a visible mark this time.

"That's a good idea, I'll take Ghost along, and before you argue I'm only doing this because I can pass him off as my brother, I also need Kikyo to look after the rest of you. I don't want to come back to Tsuna's ruined house.~" Byakuran explains when Zakuro goes to argue.

Smiling, Tsuna moved to the kitchen to make drinks and a snack before he has to leave with Byakuran and ghost to pick his family up.

When the guardians were settled with their drinks, coffee for Torikabuto, Kikyo and Zakuro, and fruit juices for Bluebell and Daisy, as well as snacks that would hopefully tide them over for the few hours Tsuna, Byakuran and ghost would be gone, Tsuna left with a smile and a wave- to which he received a grunt, a wave, a nod, and two tackles.

* * *

><p>Tsuna unlocked the family car, though it may have been modified inside to hold more people than it should- and slid into the driver's seat. Byakuran took the passenger seat, and ghost took the seat closest to the front with his back to Tsuna and Byakuran. He was silent as usual, but instead of the awkward, dangerous aura he usually gave off, he was simply letting a comfortable, warm feeling envelop the car, hoping to make the meeting go more smoothly than it should.<p>

As Tsuna reversed onto the road and settled into a comfortable speed and posture, his hand was gripped by Byakuran's, he watched amusedly as Byakuran's ring glittered in the morning light, and his eyes flickered briefly to his own hand on the steering wheel. He felt Byakuran's hand squeeze comfortably before the radio was tuned onto one of the more modern stations, and they made their way silently to the airport.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very busy in the terminal, being that it <em>was<em> a semi-private part of the terminal courtesy of Vongola Nono. Tsuna smiled as he relaxed in the chair with Byakuran on one side and ghost on the other, he knew they were a little early, but it never hurt to be ahead of time.

They waited silently, Byakuran tracing aimless circles and patterns over Tsuna's thigh when the doors to the arrivals lounge opened and people from other Vongola flights started to file out. Standing and kissing Byakuran swiftly, Tsuna made his way to a more visible part of the lounge, knowing his mother and siblings would be there shortly.

Feet pattering were the first sign, Tsuna took a position of smiling and crouching down; Tsuna was almost tackled to the floor by three children whom made up most of his world.

Lambo, being the robust age of seven had grown a fair bit over the years, he still had his fluffy hair and refused to remove the horns he wore, but he at least had taken to wearing clothing that did not make him out to be a calf.

Fuuta was now eleven- almost twelve as he often reminded Tsuna- he was fairly short, but not as short as he had been, his hair was a little longer and he had matured both emotionally and physically. Though he still acted as a ranking prince, he was more of a child now; he attended school and had less and less to do with the mafia. Tsuna was under no illusion that when Fuuta was old enough he would pledge himself to Tsuna, but until then Tsuna and Fuuta were contented with having a very brotherly relationship.

I-pin had also grown; she had longer hair and at the age of seven wore more feminine clothing. She no longer spoke in the third-person (much to Tsuna's delight) and had taken to calling Tsuna 'nii-san' as the other children had.

"TSUNA-NII!" the three sung in unison as they squeezed Tsuna almost senseless. He hugged back and took in their scent and aura once again. He had missed them more harshly than he though. He had obviously used Bluebell and Daisy as a surrogate over the last few weeks, and now he had five siblings instead of three.

"Hello guys, did you have a nice time with mom at the hot spring?" he asked.

"Hai.~" they sang together.

"Tsuna-nii, we all behaved ourselves like we said we would." Fuuta promised as he and the other let Tsuna stand again. They all burst into smiles as Tsuna gushed about how proud he was that they had been good. However, they were interrupted by their 'mom's' calls of delight.

"Tsu-Kun!" Nana called. Her voice was a comfort to Tsuna and he held his mother's shoulders and she clung to his waist. He has shot up suddenly when he was fifteen, and was now taller than his mother, almost as tall as his father the last time he had seen him.

"Hey mom. Did you and the kids have a nice time? Where's Reborn?"

"Oh Tsu-Kun, the trip was wonderful, you really should have joined us." Tsuna nodded and explained that maybe he would join them next time.

"So Dame-Tsuna, is the house still standing."

Tsuna looked from his mom to the man in the doorway with that powerful, arrogant stance he always held. The curse had been altered years ago, and now there were only certain times of the year that the Arcobaleno could not hold their full-grown bodies- and it was different for each of them. The man before Tsuna approached and clapped him on the back, both to give reassurance that he was back, and to check Tsuna hadn't been injured at all in his absence. If Reborn was anything it was aggressively protective, and since the adjustment to having his full-grown body back his protective streak just got meaner, at the same time it made both Tsuna and his guardians feel safe, and in the end that was only ever a good thing.

"Hello Reborn. Yes the house is still standing. Or at least it was when I left it this afternoon." The ex-infant quirked an eyebrow at the comment and then his eyes zoned in on the white-haired man who had his eerie violet eyes trained on Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Who are they?" Reborn's voice was dangerous. Tsuna knew it would be, especially since Tsuna had made no mention of Byakuran to Reborn, or anyone for that matter, before that specific moment. Tsuna supposed that at least Reborn would finally have the answer to Tsuna's refusal to look at the plethora of potential suitors Reborn had personally chosen for him.

Removing himself from his mother with a soft smile, Tsuna beaconed Byakuran over, ghost followed behind, not making a sound, but keeping his boss' back safe from any enemies that could be lurking within the Vongola's terminal.

"Mom, this is Byakuran. Byakuran this is my mom, Sawada Nana." Tsuna introduced. Byakuran took Nana's hand and kissed it gently, he then stood and slipped his hand back into Tsuna's taking a defensive stance that he knew would both warn and irk Reborn to no end. Had it not been a fist meeting with Tsuna's lovely mother Byakuran would have slipped his hand into Tsuna's back pocket- the reaction he received every time he did made him giddy and light- or he may have even woven his arms in a vice around his waist, but being possessive was no way to make a first impression.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Tsuna's mother. He's told me so much about you." Byakuran smiled softly, but there was that hint of insanity hidden in his violet irises that alerted Tsuna's mom- and Reborn for that matter. Tsuna could see the cogs whirling in Reborn's mind, it was testament to his protectiveness- bordering on possessive- Reborn had over Tsuna if even Leon was having trouble keeping his form.

"Oh, hello Byakuran-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you too... but who are you? I'm afraid Tsu-kun hasn't mentioned you before." She blushes with embarrassment and Tsuna's sure he'll get an earful later for not mentioning the boy whose hand is sitting comfortable in his.

"Oh I'm sure he meant to bring me up, I am Tsuna's boyfriend." He nods to Reborn with a smirk upon his pale face. Tsuna almost chokes on the expression left unchecked on the righteously number-one hitman's face, but he ignores it in favour of his mother's reaction.

"Oh my! Tsuna, how could you not tell me about your boyfriend! How long have you been together!" she reprimands, as Tsuna predicted his mother squeals with undefined emotions as she smacks Tsuna's arm lightly. Her eyes are full of glittery sparkly happiness at the thought of her eldest son- considering she believed the other children hers too- finally finding someone to settle down with. Yes she does think very far ahead.

"Yes Tsuna, how long have you two been together?"

With a quick glance at each other, and a reassuring squeeze sent between their hands. They turn back to the expectant Mafioso and mother. "Just over a year." They explain confidently.

Reborn catches the lie immediately. Tsuna's mother however does not.

There's a loud squeal before both Byakuran and Tsuna are pulled into the excitable woman's arms, Byakuran freezes, but relaxes as Tsuna squeezes his hand. "A year and you didn't tell me! Tsuna, I'm ashamed." She replies as she pulls away.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Well. That's beside the point now." She huffs. Byakuran is amused by the woman's attitude and ease at which she adapts. When her eyes turn towards him he freezes unintentionally. "As for you Byakuran, welcome to the family." She smiles and he allows his Cheshire grin to filter back onto his face.

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I am Mama now." Byakuran simple smiles and corrects himself.

"Oh, and this is one of Byakuran's brother's. He likes to be called Ghost. He's very quiet though, so please don't be offended." Tsuna explains as ghost moves forward. He nods when Nana greets him, and his eyes flicker towards reborn momentarily.

"You said _one of his brothers_ what do you mean Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn grinds out as he watched the strange boy step back behind Byakuran.

"Well, the rest of his _famiglia_ are at the house. He lives with his cousins and his brothers." Tsuna explains; he hopes Reborn is on the point enough to read his hint. Of course, when that dangerous gleam enters his eyes again, Tsuna knows his message has been conveyed effectively enough.

"Tsuna-nii..." Fuuta asks timidly. He knows immediately who the boy holding his big-brother's hand is, lately he's been climbing- terrifyingly rapidly- up the ranks of more than a few ratings and the Raking Prince knows it could lead to both the expansion and destruction of Vongola if his Tsuna-nii and the white haired boy get together.

"Ah. Byakuran, these are my siblings, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo." Byakuran arches an eyebrow at that. He knows Tsuna understands his shock at having Fuuta de la Stella in his home, but ignores it in favour of allowing himself to smile at the children.

"Lambo-sama doesn't like him Tsuna-nii. He's too much like Baka-dera." Lambo pouts.

"Now Lambo, none of that, I love Byakuran, so he won't be going anywhere." He sighs and mutters. "You and Bluebell are the same..."

Lambo and I-pin hear and ask who he's on about. "She's part of Byakuran's family, they're waiting at the house for us. You'll like Daisy and Bluebell they're pretty close to your age."

Tsuna starts to lead out when Reborn appears beside him. Tsuna doesn't flinch, but he does change to Italian, Byakuran listens closely, but makes sure he isn't obviously listening.

Tsuna's mother moves towards the car, taking the baggage and children with her, blissfully oblivious to the murderous aura emitted by both Reborn and Byakuran.

Tsuna almost sighs at the sight; it was bad enough having _one_ prideful bastard in his company, but two just spelled disaster and pain for him later on. He watched, hand still comfortable in Byakuran's, as his tutor and lover had a faceoff.

Suddenly, without any warning Tsuna can see Leon is transformed, comfortable and sitting threateningly against Byakuran's temple. The white-haired man's face breaks into insanity a he feels the cold metal pressed to his head, and with a raise of an eyebrow his smirk only increases.

Tsuna's simply stunned that Byakuran managed to get the knife pressed to Reborn's exposed throat so quickly. If he weren't used to looking out for lethal threats even Tsuna wouldn't have caught the glint of silver coming from his lover's sleeve.

"Ora ora. Reborn,~" the marshmallow eater hummed. "It's not very nice to attack people you don't know.~" he practically sung.

With eyebrow still raised, and the click of safety, a new gun was directed at Tsuna, Reborn's eyes barely left Byakuran, but his icy voice seemed only aimed at Tsuna. "I knew you were Dame Tsuna, but this is stupid, I thought I taught you-"

Reborn was cut off when Byakuran moved and sent the second gun flying across the floor. Reborn moved quickly to reposition Leon at the white haired boy's temple and was taken aback- if only mentally- by the glare directed at him. Never had he seen such insanity, and barely contained rage upon one's face that was so young. He'd seen enough rage, oh he'd seen so much rage in his career, but insanity and rage together was a new one. The fact that Tsuna had attracted such a dangerous person sent Reborn's protectiveness bristling, he was determined to get rid of _any_ threat to Vongola, even if it meant tearing his student away from the man he loved, permanently.

"I will not have you pointing a gun at Tsuna. I don't care if you're his tutor. While I am here you will_ not_ point a gun at him."  
>Tsuna knew that voice; it was that dark, twisted voice from his childhood, the one that was soon followed by hysterical, homicidal laughter and usually a broken body or two. Reaching out to him- having been suddenly forced behind his lover- Tsuna gently kneads his fingers along his back, subtly winding his arms around his lover's waist and mumbling soothing nothings into Byakuran's shoulder, calming the one he loved down in the only way he knew how.<p>

"Reborn, that was uncalled for." His eyes flickered slightly as he watched his tutor; after so many years it was so easy for Tsuna to read his tutor, since receiving his former body it was easier still. Tsuna knew reborn was looking out for him, for the Vongola, but he wasn't about to let Reborn get in the way of the best thing to happen to him in many, many years. "I know you're looking out for the Vongola, but this is something you will_ not_ get in the way of." Tsuna rarely used his 'boss-voice' he had developed it for enemies not allies.

Reborn realised he was getting nowhere, his actions, while somewhat pure, were too brash and obviously too early. He rarely heard his little-student-boss use that tone with the family, it was reserved for Hibari and Mukuro most of the time, and for enemies or potential allies during meetings. Sighing, and knowing he's fighting a losing battle Reborn lowers his gun and pulls his fedora down to shadow his- rather angry- expression.

"You better be prepared to explain to this me- and the others- this evening." Reborn explains as he climbs into the back of the car with the others.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Tsuna waits a moment before getting into the car. "Well I think that went better than I thought it would." He starts the car and drives home, the sound of happy children drifting from the back of the car.

"Tsuna, you know, I think it went fine.~" Byakuran takes Tsuna's hand again and they watch the road as they drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Now! <strong>_**BEFORE**_** I get grief over Tsuna driving- It's semi-AU. Tsuna is a mafia boss. Reborn is Tsuna's tutor. Let's just agree that strings were pulled and Tsuna has a licence, can drive- relatively well- and not complain okay? I know he's sixteen, and not in Canada, or Britain is that legal... but it'd be awesome if it was legal... I also realise I've made the car British... or at least the side of the road... I'm not sure what side they drive on in Japan... so please don't be angry...**

**IMPORTANT!  
>As of now I am on Hiatus (is that the word :s) I am about to enter an exam period and won't be able to update if I'm going to try to improve my grades. I will be back, in fact, as of June 1<strong>**st**** 2012 I will be back so go not fret my readers, it will only be a short Hiatus.**

**Merci. Gracie. Thank you.**

**Please review 3**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	7. In Tsuna's decidion there is distrust 2

**I'm back! I come bearing gifts for you, all my lovely readers. On my deviantart account (under Bleach-ed-Na-tsu are more pictures of Violet Insanity and Chocolate love, soplease look and enjoy, I hope the scene I chose for one of them is one you liked ;) ( bleach-ed-na-tsu(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ (remove (dot).)**

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**WARNING!**_**(not usual in other chapters, maybe a continuous warning for the future.) There are instances of 6918 in this and future chapter, I didn't originally intend to include this but it will be explained in future chapters, if you really dislike any reference to said pairing I am sorry. It's not a main pairing, but it is important to make sense of my plot later on.**_

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**In Tsuna's decisions there is distrust. **

**Mist and Cloud  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The meeting went well, Nana immediately loved the two children, and Zakuro kept his temper in check. Kikyo as usual was polite and calm and Torikabuto simply said nothing and nodded when spoken to. Of course, now it was Mukuro and Hibari's turn to arrive home. Tsuna actually didn't have any worries about their opinion despite what the outside observer would assume. There were a few reasons for that, but for now Tsuna had to concentrate on Byakuran's predatory gaze from the couch as he played with Lambo, Fuuta, Bluebell, I-pin, and Daisy.<p>

When the children met it was immediately clear that they got along, they ran off and started playing in the backyard until the food was ready, and they then ganged up on Tsuna and demanded his attention.

When they finally decide to go play in Lambo and Fuuta's room, Tsuna sighs in relief and sits next to Byakuran. Reborn had disappeared shortly after arriving home, Tsuna assumed he was going to do some digging before the meeting that evening, Tsuna's mom had gone into the kitchen to make a big dinner for the unusually large gathering of people that was due that evening. Because of all this, Tsuna, Byakuran and the six funeral wreathes were alone in the living room.

"Ne, Tsu-chan.~ Do you think you can have a baby?"

Spluttering suddenly, a crimson blush making its way onto his face, Tsuna turned to look at Byakuran to see if he was being serious, and evidently he was.

"Woo~" Zakuro whistled. "Aren't you moving too fast there boss? I think you just broke his face." A smirk entered the rednette's face and a laugh escaped Kikyo's lips as they watched the brunette struggle to respond.  
>"Byakuran, I'm male. I cannot possibly have a baby." He responded finally, trying to fight to get the blush off of his face before his mother saw him.<p>

"Awww, but a little Tsuna would be adorable... not to mention how good you are with children.~" Byakuran practically sung. With crimson splattering Tsuna's face again Kikyo couldn't contain himself and laughter filled the room. "I'm being serious. Tsuna's a natural with children." Byakuran pouted.

"Idjit. It's impossible for Tsuna to mother a child. You'll just have to adopt." Zakuro responded.

"Or get a surrogate." Torikabuto interjected.

"Ne, what do you think Tsuna?"

"Kufufufufufuf. Who dares to make Tsunayoshi that red without me being present?" the creeper himself appeared with a disgruntled looking Hibari next to him.

"Omnivore, what's with this crowd? You're disturbing the peace." Whipping out the all important tonfu the skylark of Vongola took his fighting stance. "Kami kurosu."

"Aww, no need to do that little birdie.~" Mukuro sang as his arm wove around the disciplinary captain's waist.

Suddenly the skylark was red in the face and threatening the pineapple whom was displaying affection publically and was about to be bitten to death.  
>"MUKURO! HIBARI! Stop it, you're going to break my house!" Tsuna suddenly called as he physically broke the two apart.<p>

"Kufufuf, is Tsunayoshi jealous? Don't worry, I still love you too~" the illusionist wove his arms around Tsuna's waist and invoked a surprised squeak before twin growls were heard from either side of the pair.

Tsuna was ripped from Mukuro's arms and suddenly pressed against the solid chest of Byakuran, and Mukuro was up against the wall, tonfu threateningly close to his face, gesturing his surrender.

"Pineapple, the omnivore is to be left alone." The prefect threatened.

"Kufufufu. Sorry skylark, you know I was only teasing him. You're the only man meant for me." The cocky grin earned the tonfu to be lowered and stashed away, but when heterochromatic eyes swooped towards the violet eyed stranger currently embracing Tsuna, now that interested both men.

"Herbivore. Who are you? What are you currently doing to Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I am Byakuran, current boss of the Millfiore famiglia, and current partner of '_Sawada Tsunayoshi'_. So I'd appreciate it if you both kept your _filthy_ hands _off_ of him." Byakuran snarled. His insanity reared its ugly head as his face fell from playful and took on that serious, impassive snarl that said how prepared he was to kill the men who had dared _touch_ what was his. His ring lit with burning orange flames and he could feel the power at his back flicker, wanting release.

As soon as 'boss' was mentioned both Vongola guardians were in fighting position, weapons poised and flames flickering dangerously.

Contrary to popular belief, the two most temperamental and lonesome guardians were strongly protective of their little boss. Over the last two years all the Vongola guardians had taken their duties seriously, learning, evolving, and fighting. Already each guardian, minus the young Bovino had taken a life in the name of Decimo, and all were prepared to do it again if the need arose. So for another mafia boss –one neither had prior knowledge of- to be within their midst, holding their boss, well neither mist nor cloud was about to allow such a danger continue to be posed.

As they made a move to pounce, Byakuran's guardians- minus the children upstairs- were in front of their boss and boss' lover ready to open a full confrontation, their flames too burned dangerously. The room heated, sparking with the mist of the two families. The possessive streak in all guardians threatened to clash, but Tsuna was there, dying will flames flaring dangerously, one hand facing both sides before anything could happen.

"All of you calm down." His voice was monotonous and deep- far deeper than his normal voice- the authority leaking out sent pleasure rippling through Byakuran. It wasn't well known, but Byakuran was immensely curious as to how such a kind, soft-hearted boy controlled mafia guardians, but now he understood that even kind hearted prey could become vicious predator should the need make itself known.

"Mukuro, how many times have I told you to stop that. It just annoys Hibari and I." Tsuna's voice explains with the tone that made even Mukuro look at his feet in shame. "Hibari, you don't need to react so violently, you know I couldn't have less interest in Mukuro in that way."

Sighing, Tsuna finally turns his attention on the relaxing guardians on Byakuran's side. "Sorry about that." He replies. He allows his flames to die down completely, and the others finally put their weapons away. "As he introduced himself, this is Byakuran, boss of the Millfiore famiglia, he is my partner, and these are his guardians. You are the first of my own –except Lambo- to meet them." He explains to the interested and sated Hibari and Mukuro.

"This is Torikabuto, Zakuro, and Kikyo. The other two are upstairs with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. While I do not expect you to like each other, I do expect you to be civil." Tsuna voice left no room for any kind of argument.

After a tense moment of silence, Mukuro spoke up. His voice was monotonous, it was steady, but his heterochromatic eyes gave away his concern. "Does the Arcobaleno know about this?"

"Yes. And I expect he's not here specifically due to that."

"You know how difficult it is going to be for you correct?" Hibari asked, his eyes softened slightly in that way only Mukuro and Tsuna seemed to be able to read.

"I do. But I figure, if you two can do it, then I will. It is a simply matter of dying should anyone try to deny me this."

Tsuna watched both Mukuro's and Hibari's eyes widen at his last statement. He felt Byakuran stiffen even though they weren't touching, and he watched as both Mukuro and Hibari glanced at each other. It hadn't been a long time since they officially announced themselves as partners. It had been almost two years now. Tsuna couldn't be happier, even if the rest of the mafia world considered Mukuro too dangerous to be free.

It had taken Tsuna a year to fight Mukuro out of Vindice, and that year had ripped Hibari's heart apart. Tsuna vowed never to let that happen to his guardians again.

"I will give you what support I can Tsunayoshi, if only to make my possession of you quicker." With one last laugh, and confirmation that he'd escort Chrome from the airport, and that he, Chrome and their friends would be in Tsuna's house for dinner, Mukuro vanished in a display of purple mist.

"Keh." Hibari watched his boyfriend disappear before turning to Tsuna. "Omnivore, keep your word and I will support your adventure. Don't expect me for dinner. Expect me for the meeting tonight." And with that the self-proclaimed strongest guardian was out the door and off to who knows where.

Sighing to himself, finally feeling the stresses of that strangely subdued meeting ebbing away from him Tsuna turns to Byakuran, only to find him being watched warily by his guardians.

Watching carefully, Tsuna stepped towards his love slowly, his steps were smooth, but wary, and his face worried. As he stepped forward Byakuran's guardians stepped away and made their way upstairs to the guest rooms they were sharing.

"Bya?" Tsuna tried, but said white haired young man still had his eyes downcast. "What's wrong? Byaku-"

Suddenly, as if spurred by his distance, Byakuran's arms wrapped themselves around Tsuna's waist and embraced him to his chest, tight and warm. Tsuna's face was so pressed to the solid chest of the white-haired boss that he couldn't read his face, and the tension in his arms and body made Tsuna's confusion and fear only escalate.

"Byakuran?"

"Tsuna, never, ever say that again."

Tsuna soon found himself in his room, having been whisked upstairs by his love, he was unceremoniously thrown into the bed and was soon being showered in kisses and bites he knew were far from subtle.

"Bya-!" Tsuna's panic rose in his throat and was thoroughly cut of when Byakuran's mouth decended onto his own.

Tsuna had never felt so much desperation in his lover's movements; while the kisses and bites were loving, there was a dark, ominous undertone that threatened to drive Tsuna into a fear induced shock, it took all of his mental strength not to shove his boyfriend away from him and cry. So Tsuna did the only thing he could, he kissed back fiercely, showing Byakuran he was there, trying with all his might to break his lover form whatever... something... he was caught in.

Finally Byakuran snapped out of it, his eyes were wide and his body tense, but he calmed as Tsuna's hands found their way towards his face, his thumbs gently stroking the purple tattoo, the same soft hands pulled his head forward and Tsuna placed their foreheads together, something he'd learned quickly, over the past few weeks, calmed Byakuran like nothing else.

"What's wrong Byakuran?" his words were soft, inviting, and non judgemental, all things Tsuna knew were needed to stop Byakuran from utterly ravaging him in some sort of aggressive shielding of emotions.

"Why did you tell those damn guardians that'd you'd die? Why?" desperation coated his voice, even if the defensive sing-song tone was making an aggressive show of dominance in Byakuran's tonal reply and it left Tsuna completely reeling.

_Has my simple declarations really affected him this much?_

Finally Tsuna understood, the combination of Tsuna being threatened by his tutor, held by another man, and finally stating he was willing to die in the space of a few hours was obviously more than Byakuran could take. It had indeed been a long and stressful morning, and Tsuna hadn't really been aware enough of Byakuran's fairly unstable emotional health, seeing as Tsuna didn't pay any mind to his insanity- as others including Byakuran's own guardians had cautioned him into doing- Tsuna had neglected to pay heed to Byakuran's fiercely protective side, and in the end that completely explained his sudden, rather forward display of affection. At the end of the day Byakuran was a mafia boss that was willing to- and had previously- killed people while laughing, he wasn't going to be fluffy and loving and _kind_ all the time as Tsuna had just found out.

"Simply because it is their right to know what is going on in my head, if people try to take you from me I am more than willing to end my life, simply because I will not live a life where you are not mine in every way I can possibly own you." A sly smile appeared on Tsuna's face as he kissed Byakuran, brining the dominance to his side as he slowly drew Byakuran into a sensual kiss that left the white-haired angel reeling at the slow sensation's ability to draw him in even more.

Byakuran honestly forgot sometimes that while Tsuna may be innocent and cute, he was a mafia boss too. He may be kind and naive at times, but Byakuran forgot too often that Tsuna had killed already- not as many as himself but he was not one hundred percent pure either- and that he could be a sneaky little bastard if he so wished. Byakuran could only love the boy pinned beneath him even more when he remembered such minor details in the grand scheme of things.

Tsuna smiled mutely and closed his eyes, content to feel the warmth of Byakuran's body as it pinned him to the bed, and happy to continue to rub soothing circles on his face. He was contended to allow Byakuran's hands to clutch at his waist and back, pulling him into Byakuran for as long as his love needed, because in the end Tsuna was very much dependant on Byakuran being there, so far in need of that little lusty-loving yearn present in his heart.

Kissing his love one last time, taking what he sensed would be the last bit of dominance he would be allowed for a while, Tsuna sat up and pulled Byakuran out of the room. He didn't bother checking his skin to see the damage Byakuran's earlier rampage had caused, because he was happy for everyone to see exactly who owned him and who he was happy to be owned by.

"Come on, we need to settle down before Chrome and my other guardians arrive."

He only wished that the fierce possessive marks on his neck and collar weren't going to be seen by his cute, innocent, very easily influenced female mist guardian before anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, and that it isn't really that interesting... but at least I'm back eh?<strong>

**I'm sorry if no-one agrees with the whole 6918 thing, I don't usually myself, but for the story line it is a must... you'll understand later.**

**Merci. Gracie. Thank you.**

**Please review 3**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	8. In Tsuna's decision there is distrust 3

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love<strong>

**In Tsuna's decision there is distrust.**

**Mist (||) and Kokuyo crew.**

* * *

><p>Of course, the next person to arrive caused Tsuna no end of unease, not because he thought she would be intolerant but because he knew Byakuran's sadistic streak was out in the open from his little interaction with Tsuna's mist and cloud guardians, and Chrome was surprisingly innocent and easily influenced and flustered; and he really didn't want to have to clean up any blood or tears or try to wake an unconscious girl right before dinner.<p>

"Byakuran, please try not to be so...touchy around Chrome please, she is a little innocent?" Tsuna really wasn't quite sure how to put it, he couldn't say he hated Byakuran's touches, but he knew Chrome was still new to the whole displayed affection, and was always flustered and embarrassed when anyone in their group showed any kind of caring towards her or each other, so if Byakuran was so open and –purposefully affectionate- well Tsuna wasn't sure how the girl would take it.

"Aww, but Tsuna~" Byakuran protested. "Don't you like me being affectionate?"

Tsuna turned when long arms wrapped around his waist as they entered the still empty living room, he turned with a smile on his lips as he wove his arms around Byakuran's neck and played with his mop of gravity-defying white hair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Byakuran's.

Soft kissed lined Tsuna's jaw and cheek before gently planting themselves on his lips.

"You know I love your affection." Tsuna smiled back, he was about to say more when a small voice, followed by loud laughter and finally indignant spluttering entered Tsuna's ears. When he opened his eyes, staring into highly amused violet, he couldn't help but fight the sigh when he saw the predatorily smirk plastered on the white-haired boss' face.

"Kufufufuf, Tsunayoshi, I did not expect you to be so open about your affection so soon." Laughed Mukuro, he was not quite able to hide his mirth at the situation.

"B-B-Bossu." As quiet and shy as she usually is, Chrome looks out from behind Mukuro. She looks at the floor not able to make eye contact with Tsuna, and with a violent, crimson blush coating the greater portion of her face.

Behind her, spluttering with the most unguarded, quite embarrassed expression upon his rugged face is Ken , of course his friend Chikusa just looks on with a raised eyebrow, but with a general expression on detached interest, he has obviously seen far too much of Kyouya and Mukuro in Kokuyo land to be perturbed by Tsuna and his lover.

Glaring quickly at Byakuran, not surprised in the least that Byakuran would flaunt his affection and possession of Tsuna in front of Mukuro no matter who else was with him, but Tsuna can't stay mad for long, because any kind of affection from Byakuran was fine by him.

"Hello Chrome, was your mission okay?"

She nods timidly, still not able to make eye contact, and when he goes to speak again a great rumbling from upstairs causes him to stop as four very excited and obviously bored children attach themselves wither to Tsuna or Byakuran.

Breaking his eyes from Chrome and her still spluttering friends Tsuna stoops down to their level and smiles, asking what it is he can do for them.

"Ne, Tsuna. Who is that? Who is that?" Daisy appears behind Tsuna, having attached himself to Byakuran's leg upon entering the quickly filling living room.

"That pretty lady, Daisy, is my other mist guardian." He smiles softly as he stands, Chrome, having gained some kind of confidence looks up when her boss stands with a questioning expression upon her face.

Smirking, Tsuna knows exactly how to open Chrome up and get her to be a little less embarrassed. "Chrome, this is Byakuran, my Boyfriend. Byakuran this is Chrome, she is my second mist guardian." Then turning to the children- more specifically Bluebell and Daisy- Tsuna introduces them to her. "These are Byakuran's guardians, Bluebell is the rain guardian and Daisy is the Sun guardian, Byakuran is the boss of the Millfiore famiglia."

He watches with much interest as Chrome's eyes widen and her grip on her trident tightens. Despite appearances, Chrome was very serious when it came to protecting Tsuna and the Vongola. He was the reason- with Mukuro's help of course- that she was alive, that she didn't have to live to anyone else's ideals and that she could laugh and smile and learn about affection given by friends and more. She was determined, even if she didn't always show it, to protect Tsuna with her life.

"You don't need to worry Chrome." Tsuna assured as he wrapped his arm around Byakuran's waist, and said man did the same. "I will explain everything in the meeting this evening, I-Pin and my mom are in the Kitchen cooking, you may join them if you want, or you can go back to Kokuyo and wait until dinner, Mukuro will escort you here when it is finished.

Mukuro nodded as Chrome made her way to the kitchen, the children followed for a while, but obviously got bored and ran back into the living room, Mukuro made his swift exit with Ken and Chikusa, Tsuna knew he was in for a whole lot of trouble and questions when Mukuro's predictable 'Kufufufufuf' continued well down the street, and probably farther considering Tsuna was out of earshot quickly.

Tsuna's phone suddenly started ringing, and it was a ring tone he knew well. As he picked it up, silencing Byakuran's protests at being ignored with a pointed glance, Tsuna spoke in swift, fluid Italian.

As Tsuna spoke, Byakuran couldn't help but feel shivers wrack his spine. Tsuna looked to be the perfect little Japanese high-schooler, he had dark hair and eyes, and has a fairly thin body, he had the classic Japanese- Asian influenced- features, but there was something about his sharp chin, and his tonal voice that was specifically Italian, and if one was looking for the heavy European influences you would find them, especially when Tsuna spoke his true mother tongue.

It was delicate, and slightly accented, but Tsuna knew almost six languages- a force of Reborn's tutelage obviously- so it was very difficult to tell exactly where he was from, and that worked to his advantage.

"Ciao. Vongola Decimo speaking." Tsuna answered, not only did he know who was on the other end, but this was his 'business phone' and only people inquiring or interested in talking about the Mafia side of his life ever called it.

"Ah, Juudaime, I was just calling to inform you that yakyu-baka and I are about to board the plane, we'll be home about an hour earlier than planned as long as there isn't any turbulence over Russia."

"Si, I'll see you later than, please don't argue on the plane, last time we had to replace the pilot." Tsuna sighs, while it was always a lottery of whether a mission was a success or success with high bills when Takeshi and Hayato went on missions together, they always got them finished with the greatest amount of teamwork.

"Si, I will try. Ciao Juudaime."

Sighing to himself Tsuna settles into the couch, watching as Chrome cooked with his mother and I-pin, and looking as Fuuta read a story to Daisy, Bluebell and Lambo. It was a nice scene, and he knew it was only going to get louder and louder as more and more people joined the mixture, particularly with the next guardian due to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an extremely short chapter, and because of such I will upload another today with Ryohei's arrival which is also a very short chapter, I hope this appeases you, and I'm sorry everything is so short, after that is a chapter I'm kind of looking forward to write, because as you can guess it's Hayato's and Takeshi's arrival home... and that is promised to be explosive...not only that but I will combine the 'meeting' and if you want a dinner OMAKE into that chapter too.<strong>

**Thank you.**

**Please review or I might just stop updating ;)**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	9. In tsuna's decision there is distrust 4

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**WARNING! : OOC Ryohei! It's so bad, but I can't help picturing him like this DX**

**Please enjoy despite the grammar and spelling errors I am prone to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<span>

In Tsuna's decision there is distrust.

The sun.

* * *

><p>"I'm back TO THE EXTREME Sawada!"<p>

Tsuna cringed back into the couch as the overzealous sun guardian stormed into his house, while he was completely used to these displays of exuberant energy, it didn't mean that his ears didn't suffer from them.

Tsuna had been sitting in the living room, a mug of coffee in one hand and paperwork in the other. While he didn't often do mafia work in his mother house- because just how _wrong_ did that image sound- he did do some of the more superficial, secretarial work in the house, he left the darker, more characteristic mafia work, such as assassinations, alliances and drug and human trafficking-or more specifically trying to stop this- to the office just down the road.

Byakuran was in the kitchen with Tsuna's mother, because while Byakuran was slightly insane and more often than not cynical and sarcastic, he truly did love Tsuna's mother, and Tsuna thought maybe it was because of his lack of a loving mother figure in his own childhood.

"Welcome back Onii-san. Did the mission go well?" Tsuna stood from the couch, and gripped his brother's hand, while none of the other guardians did such, Ryohei always seemed so much more professional when confronting Tsuna about a mission he was about to, or had just taken part in.

Tsuna often times thanked his lucky stars that Ryohei was as such, because it meant so much less hassle and bills when he finally sat down to explain the dos and don'ts of a mission or what went well and what needs to be paid for.

"The mission went well Sawada, the children are all taken care of and the missionaries and supervisors have been reprimanded who it is they answer to." His expression became serious, schooled to how he often addressed Tsuna after a mission.

Tsuna lead Ryohei to the nearby couch and poured him a mug of coffee from the pot on the tray before him, Ryohei took it in his large hands and swirled it before taking a long drag. It often amazed Ryohei how his little brother had aged since he finally accepted he was Decimo and only being killed would rid him of that title, that, and how _wonderful_ coffee was after a long day.

"That's good to hear, I assume there more than a few... uncooperative people within the organization." Tsuna closed his eyes as he sipped his coffee, once again relaxing into the couch that was all of a sudden more welcoming now that his Sun was present in the room.

"You guessed right..." there was a pause in his voice as he thought of how to phrase the next sentence. "They have been taken care of accordingly Decimo, but there is something more concerning that I've found."

That made Tsuna pause. Ti wasn't very often that anyone called him Decimo, inside his immediate famiglia anyway. While Juudaime was a pet-name from his right-hand man, something he now took as his name as much as Tsuna was a nickname for Tsunayoshi, Decimo was serious, because it meant business with the Italian side of his job, something that only came up when dealing with serious, dangerous enemies or matter; being called decimo meant the next plot of information demanded his _immediate_ and _total_ attention.

"And what would this concern be?" Tsuna sipped his coffee again, not savouring the chocking bitter flavour as much as maybe he should have.

"It seems the cerevello had a hand in the on goings in the orphanage."

"Is that so? Well we'll have to discuss this tonight then won't we?" Tsuna explains with a sigh of fatigue and foreboding.

"Si singiore Decimo."

Suddenly, bright and happy, full of life and love, Tsuna's mother enters, and upon seeing the Sun guardian a bright smile lifts her lips.

"I thought I heard you come in Ryohei! It's so good to see you, Tsuna was just telling me that you were getting back from a boxing torment in Italy! How lovely that must have been for you."

"Mrs. Sawada! It was great TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei jumped up and started chatting with Tsuna's mother, as he always did when he visited the house, and Tsuna stood to meet Byakuran. Though, he didn't really register the arms tightening around his shoulders, or the hand rubbing comforting circles on his face, he was far to distracted by the news from the orphanage.

You see, when Tsuna learned of the surplus of orphaned children within Italy and the Vongola particularly, either orphaned because of mafia movement, or less of family who were part of the Vongola, well Tsuna just could not accept that nothing was being done about it, so he immediately set to work and set up an orphanage, run by the Vongola, to care for as many children as they could find and would accept. It was on the Vongola base and cared for by the maids and butlers, whenever Tsuna or his guardians were in Italy they visited and played with the children, and when the officially lived on the base- when Tsuna turned eighteen- they would take over the immediate care of the children, many of the probably adopting at least one of the older children who had nowhere else to go. To hear that there was something corrupt happening made Tsuna's intuition flare and rattle, striking Tsuna's skull with precise and painful blows. It just assured him that he'd have to move soon and move fast when he did.

"SAWADA! Who is this man TO THE EXTREME!"

Looking into worried brown eyes, Tsuna turned to see Byakuran eyeing up the white-haired young man with wary, interested stares. Looking around he realised his mother was gone, and that Ryohei was simply putting up an act until his mother was either out of earshot or too preoccupied with anything else to notice the confrontation.

"This is Byakuran. He is the boss of the Milfiore famiglia and is my partner."

Like a switch, flicked suddenly and with all intention of being switched, Ryohei's happy-go-lucky expression fell into the mask he usually kept reserved for mafia meetings. The stony eyes shivered through Tsuna's body, and he wasn't even on the receiving end of the glare. His mouth set in a firm line, and his stature rose up to be stiff and intimidating, the image of a mafia raised man; one Tsuna was both ashamed and proud of.

"Is that so?" He questioned, not quite explaining who it was he directed the question. "I am Ryohei Sasagawa." He switched fluidly to Italian, if anything just to reiterate that he wasn't as stupid and thick headed as people immediately thought. "I am Sun guardian of the Vongola Decimo. But before that I am Tsuna's brother and friend, and if you so much as touch him when he does not want to be touched I promise you I _will_ **not**hesitate to break every bone in your pathetically pale body and leave you to die on the edge of the road like the scum you would be in my eyes. I hope you understand this and act accordingly." Ryohei's voice barely rose from a whisper, it was even and monotonous, and that scared Tsuna more than anything.

Byakuran was not shocked in the least. In fact, he was interested in this strange guardian. So far the most violent and aggressive in his protection, Byakuran had no doubt that this man would _hunt him down_ and **kill him** if he even put one finger out of place; that thrilled Byakuran because it meant that he was more than serious about protecting Tsuna, and in the end Byakuran simply wanted the best to protect what was his.

"Of course." Was his only reply, and that seemed to somewhat appease the white-haired boxer before him; or at least that was the impression he got form the apprehensive expression in his otherwise steely eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner Sawada! Kyoko will not be joining us, and neither will Hana, they are shopping TO THE EXTREME!" with one final glare towards Byakuran, and a quick farewell to the giggling Nana, Ryohei left with a swift turn and a slammed door.

Tsuna stood stock-still for a moment, allowing what had just happened to wash over him and be absorbed. Never had he expected Ryohei of all people to be so aggressively protective of him, Reborn yes, Hayato and Takeshi yes, but Ryohei? Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the peaceful loudmouth to be so protective, but many he should of, especially when he thought about what happened to the last boy who had broken Kyoko's heart.

What he knew for sure was that Ryohei would keep the promise of broken bones and painful death, because like all the other guardians he had tortured and killed before, it was part of the job and was something they all had to accept and be prepared for. Ryohei wasn't even the one who took it the hardest, he simply accepted, was quiet, and decided to take on a harsher personality to deal with the strain and burden of taking life. Tsuna accepted this and simply encompassed this new Ryohei with all his might as he did with all his guardians and their various ways of coping.

"I'm glad you have a guardians and brother like that Tsu~." Byakuran purred as he nuzzles Tsuna's face."

"I couldn't really ask for a better brother figure."

* * *

><p><strong>Lookie, another chapter. Now I wasn't sure if I should have added what I did, especially considering none of the other guardian meetings touched upon the missions they had actually arrived back from, but I figure I needed to because of a few reasons;<strong>

**This chapter was painfully short.**

**In the next few chapters the plot really picks up, and I needed something for you to chew on and get you wondering what it is I'm actually doing**

**I wanted to see if you liked this strangely serious and deadly Ryohei.**

**That is all :p**

**So please do review, and thank you for reading this, I'm so glad I still have fans.**

**IMPORRTANT!  
>Just because I've updated within a week this time does not mean I will continue, I happen to have a very easy and empty week and had inspiration so this is what happened, I will mostlikely stick to a two-week schedule because it means I disappoint no one, but I might update inbetween because it's technically summer vacation for me now... but we'll see.<strong>

**Thank you again  
>~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3<strong>


	10. In Tsuna's decision there is distrust 5

**IMPORTANT!: **I am so sorry to anyone I didn't get back to who reviewed, I find it so difficult to remember who I have and have not replied to but I appreciate all the time you take in reviewing even if it is only a few words, I save every review and reread them when I feel uninspired because your reviews get me writing. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE!

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**WARNING: I'm going to throw some 8059 into this. Nothing as blatant as 10027, but similar to the 6918 that has occurred, this is simply a muse of mine because I felt like it XD**

**Please enjoy despite my spelling, grammar, and tense errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**In Tsuna's decision there is distrust.**

**Rain and Storm  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you and why were you touching Juudaime?" this sentences followed a hail of bullets that successfully split Byakuran from Tsuna's side, but didn't even graze Tsuna.<p>

Suddenly, cackling laughter filled the living room, and even before Takeshi could calm the raging storm a long white hand had them both pinned to the opposite wall furthest from Tsuna.

The cackling continued, soft and insane as a cynical side of Tsuna watched on before the rational side took over.

Now, of course Tsuna had a cynical, borderline insane side, he had become a mafia boss at fourteen and such things didn't occur without a little insanity making itself known within such a host, but that's beside the point. He watched Byakuran practically choke the life out of his guardians for a moment and wondered, vaguely, if Byakuran was right to tell him to get new guardians, after all, these ones seemed weaker than even Bluebell and Daisy.

Of course, Tsuna's more compassionate, and frankly rational side surfaced quickly and he had Byakuran release his guardians and looking into his eyes, trying to silence the insanity that was his boyfriend.

"Hayato." Tsuna's voice was soft, but commanding, it had been years since he started using all his guardians' names and it usually elicited quite an immediate reaction from the storm despite this.

"J-Juudaime..." he watched on, completely stunned by the white-haired male's position within his boss' arms, and something snapped within him. Never mind that he had _no_ romantic feelings for his boss. Never mind he trusted his boss with his heart soul and body. Never mind that he had a boyfriend who was currently shell shocked and coughing from the sudden lack of air and release. Never mind any of that; Hayato was _not_ about to let this man come waltzing into their lives, into his boss' life! He was not about to let his boss be taken advantage of, because, he was the storm of Vongola Decimo. He was going to protect the famiglia.

"Juudaime!" his shouts made Tsuna turn suddenly and he could see exactly what he didn't want o see in his bomber's eyes. He saw determination. "Get away from him Juudaime."

More bullets rained from Hayato, and Tsuna was so happy that the bomber had the sense to use a silencer, and that his mother was outside with the kids picking vegetables. He almost sighed when he thought about the bills he'd have to pay to repair the small charred holed in the walls and floor.

Tsuna was moved, away from Byakuran by the bullets, only to be covered by the rain, calm and somewhat apprehensive of that was happening. Tsuna tried to look at Takeshi's face, but it was turned at too sharp an angle for him to read the expression.

"I will not accept that you are taking advantage of Juudaime." Hayato fired again, but this time he was strategic, he knew he couldn't fight in his boss' house, but that didn't mean that he couldn't draw this intruder out. He fired, shooting at the white-haired man's feet, driving him towards the door, out of the yard, and finally down the street.

Now, Tsuna was frozen, Hayato rarely, if _ever_ disregarded a command from Tsuna, no matter how subtle it was, and here he was trying to drive his boyfriend away after Tsuna had –somewhat- commanded him to stop antagonising him. Byakuran had a similar expression in his eyes, and when he watched Tsuna he simply nodded and allowed the bomber to drive him away, knowing that Tsuna couldn't handle the stress of a fight, never mind having it in his home.

"Takeshi, we need to follow them."  
>"Ma Ma~ Tsuna I don't think that's a wise idea, Hayato is-" he was cut off suddenly by Tsuna's expression, he had rarely seen such cold, defiant eyes directed at him or the other guardians, and he knew Tsuna was serious when those eyes fell onto him.<p>

"Takeshi, don't defy me _now_ of all times, neither of you understand the situation, and neither of you have the right to argue against this." Tsuna was gone in an instant, the front door clicking shut almost inaudibly, and Takeshi was left shell-shocked. Tsuna never used that tone with him, if for no other reason than because _he_ was usually the mediator and never needed reprimanding. So all he could do was follow, and hope that there would be no blood spilt in this little confrontation.

When Tsuna finally caught up with his bomber and his boyfriend they were at the cliffs where Tsuna had trained for primo's techniques during the ring conflict, the rock was already singed and crumbling from the waves of explosive currently tumbling from his guardians' hands, and he wasn't surprised to see that Byakuran had not moved to defeat Hayato, he was waiting. When he finally spotted Tsuna and saw the nod; well it all ended very quickly after that.

In an instant he was gone, a flickering image before finally simply vanishing. When Hayato swung around, trying to pinpoint his location, well he was hit from behind by a strong wave of flames before finally being pinned to the ground by a long, fierce dragon chocking off his air ever so slightly.

Hayato, not being one to give up struggled, until there was a gun pointed to the base of his skull anyway.

"Now now, I don't appreciate being attacked for no reason by someone who I have never met.~" Byakuran sung, his tone was light and mocking, making an embarrassed blush spread across Hayato's face.

As Tsuna watched this confrontation, and Takeshi appeared at his side with a gasp and a protective, aggressive gleam in his eyes, Tsuna realised something. Everyone was stressed beyond belief.

Hayato and Takeshi had obviously found some unnerving information during their mission, they were tense, jumpy and obviously distracted; Tsuna could tell this because Takeshi let him take his sword from his hands as he prepared to attack, and Hayato had ignored an order from him. Then there was Byakuran, he had been with Tsuna for almost a month at that point, and other than the training- very light and not regular- that they and the others participated in, neither of them had had a relaxant like a brawl or anything intense enough to truly exhaust them, and it was obviously taking its toll because Byakuran had snapped more than three times in the space of a day and Tsuna was finding it hard to control his cynical side enough to protect his stressed, defenceless –pathetically so apparently- guardians.

So finally moving towards his downed bomber and smirking boyfriend, Tsuna grabbed the silvernette's hand and pulled him to his feet, brushed the dust off his pants and moved towards the pouting Byakuran.

Now, Byakuran was pouting for more than one reason.

First; he hadn't had any marshmallows in over a week.

Secondly; Tsuna hadn't let him have a good workout with the patheritc bomber.

Thirdly; Tsuna had touched the bomber and Byakuran did not like that.

So with a smirk, a flicker of purple eyes, and a swift movement, Tsuna was pressed against the stone wall with heavy lips upon his own and a hand slowly making its way up his shirt.

He smirked into the kiss even more when Tsuna moaned and the storm guardian started spluttering with a rain guardian unable to prevent the blush creeping across his flickering face.

"Ne Tsuna~" Byakuran purred as he pulled away from a flush-faced brunette. "I don't think they liked that." Tsuna was practically crimson as Byakuran snuggled himself into his body, rather inappropriately Tsuna observed- though he wasn't complaining at all.

"Bya~" Tsuna moaned as he eyes his hyperventilating right-hand man.

Sighing, giving up the idea of unstitching himself from Byakuran he turned to greet his two returned guardians who still couldn't compose themselves enough to actually fight off their twin blushes.

"Hayato, Takeshi, I hope the mission was a success, as you can see we have a guest with us. This is Byakuran, boss of the Millifiore famiglia and my partner. He and his guardians are staying with us until further notice and I expect you to respect them and their privacy."

Of course, neither of Tsuna's guardians could reject this, because it wasn't a request but an order. And when Tsuna _ordered_ them to do something they were usually faced with some brutal form of punishment when they broke it.

"Juudaime. If Juudaime says so then I will."

"Does the baby know about this Tsuna? And the others?"

Sighing, and knowing that these are only the beginning of a torrent of questions and accusations, but he knew this would happen when he accepted decimo and accepted anything that he's accepted; because Tsuna is always questioned.

"Yes, everyone else knows, and reborn was not happy. He won't be back until out meeting tonight." Sighing warily and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the strain, Tsuna turns around and starts to walk back to his house. "Come on, mom and the kids must be wondering where we are."

XX

So here they were, crammed into a meeting room that was never truly meant for the number of people it currently house, and Tsuna was looking deeply into Byakuran violet eyes as concern flooded them from the other end of the table.

To Tsuna's right were his guardians, Mukuro and Kyouya sat at the end, closest to Byakuran- given those were the only ones that Byakuran's guardians trusted to not try and kill the white-haired boss.

Beside Mukuro was Chrome, followed by Ryohei and then Takeshi and Hayato. Lambo and the other children were playing downstairs in the living room.

Tsuna's office was in a building purpose-built by Nono for Tsuna. While it was nothing compared to the underground base Tsuna planned to build, it was better than doing paperwork, or meeting with other bosses anywhere near his house; at least here nothing was going to be destroyed if one of the bosses (note: Xanxus) decided that they didn't want to listen to Tsuna; an occurrence that was not so uncommon.

"So Tsuna-sama, what are we meeting for?" Kikyo spoke up, his tone was even and calm, he watched Tsuna from Byakuran's side with hesitation, if not because of this meeting then because of the glares from his guardians.

It's fair to say that none of the guardians really kicked off. The only ones that seemed to get along were Chrome and the children, as children always did seem to flock to the gentle girl. Of course Chrome loved the attention, and the children took to Chrome easily; so there were no problems there.

The biggest clash happened when Hayato and Zakuro met. Now, Tsuna thought that they would get along well, both were protective of their bosses- one more subtle than the other- and Zakuro had a personality in between Takeshi, Kyouya, and Ryohei; of course Tsuna was wrong, especially when Zakuro greeted him as a brat, ruffled his hair, and then smirked at Tsuna's storm.

The other introductions went well, and while only Chrome seemed unaffected by Tsuna's declaration about Byakuran being his partner, it was only really Takeshi and Hayato who were openly uncomfortable with the arrangement; and Tsuna had no idea why.

Of course, Reborn was the worst, but it wasn't in the meeting that he made his opinion known. When Byakuran took his guardians to the meeting room, some of them chatting happily with Tsuna's own guardians, Reborn cornered Tsuna, demanding his attentions, and not releasing him until his opinion was known. Immediately as Reborn stated talking Tsuna knew he wasn't angry with Tsuna, he was worried; it was writhing and twisting in his eyes, and Tsuna could only sigh now when he thought about it.

"_You are treading on thin ice Tsuna. You know nothing about this man. There is no record of you ever meeting him, so tell me, how did this happen?"_

_Tsuna sighed as his tutor bore down on him. He knew Reborn wasn't being mean, oh, on the contrary, Reborn was _sacred_ and that frightened Tsuna to his core. Reborn was scared for Vongola; he was scared for the Decimo generation, but most of all he was scared for _Tsuna_ because he didn't want him to be hurt by this._

_Long ago, maybe when Tsuna turned fifteen, he realised that Reborn was not a Spartan, not a devil; he was a caring, gentle man who hid his emotions for his own safety as well as those he was near. Tsuna realised that Reborn was his father, a figure he could look up to and trust, and who would teach him and protect him, even it that protection wasn't entirely physical. _

"_Reborn, I know you're worried, but Byakuran won't hurt me or Vongola." Tsuna's eye were resolute, and even if his intuition was saying _something_ was going to happen, it didn't seem dangerous to the Vongola yet, and even if it was, Tsuna was in love with Byakuran; he just knew his life without the white-haired angel would be less of a life._

"_How? Tsuna, how do you know?"_

_Tsuna sighed and told him his story, he knew Reborn did not want to sit in on the meeting; he knew that Reborn would be close, but not sitting in the room with them. Reborn listened, eyes glistening and widening while Tsuna spoke of the meeting again after five years. _

_Reborn never softened his expression, never in front of anyone, except Tsuna._

_He understood, when Tsuna stood crying while he spoke of their reunion, that this wasn't some fling that mafia bosses were having, this was serious, he also knew that they were in for a tough time, because it just _didn't happen_; but he was fine with that, because of anyone Tsuna was the one to change what _didn't happen_ into something that _could happen_._

"_Be prepared Tsuna. This is a decision you cannot afford to be careless about."_

"_I was tutored by you Reborn, when have I ever been careless about a decision regarding our famiglia?"_

_With that reborn had left, had pulled down, and killing intent suitably reduced, not gone of course but lowered enough that his training wouldn't be a ruse to assassinate the Millfiore boss, and Tsuna couldn't ask Reborn for any more, because he knew how difficult this was for the Hitman already._

"We're meeting because you need to know what information we've found, it's important not just to Vongola and Millfiore, but to the other mafia bosses too." Tsuna begins.

"You see, Millfiore, Tsunayoshi here has been investigating some interesting claims and history he stumbled upon."

"What are these 'interesting claims'?" Torikabuto asked, his mask clattered nervously as he read the tension in the air.

"The cerevello."

And tension. The air stilled and Byakuran's eyes narrowed. While he had never liked the women in pink, they were the reason he was boss; he'd always been suspicious, and now he was even more so, because despite the fact that the Cerevello had gotten him where he was today, he trusted Tsuna's opinion and decision over anyone's.

"I stumbled upon some documents, and found out that every family the Cerevello has heavily influenced has either flourished or completely crumbled. When you trace it back, sometimes the same family that crumbled once flourished; one thing is always the same though, the bosses go insane, completely driven by the power they have or they crave. They influence their decisions and give power unrighteously. What I don't understand is how."

The tension remained thick, for no-one was really sure how to respond to Tsuna's worry. His guardians were worried because they knew they found way too _little_ an amount of information to help, and Byakuran's guardians were worried because they liked the little boss/brother/brat and to see his so worried was so uncharacteristic of him that it shook them a little.

"Tsuna, why are you so worried about this?" Byakuran's sing-song voice was gone, and that was more due to the sobering of Tsuna's hidden worry (the soul-wrenching terror hidden in a place only Byakuran could see) than the fact this was a meeting and he had to be a boss.

Tsuna sighed, upset that he couldn't hide his worry form Byakuran and that they were still so unprepared, but he forged on, hiding things would lead to complications later. "Because Cerevello play a key role in Vongola, and I worry that they have an ulterior motive; I want to know why it is Nono and his guardians seem so wary of the fact me and my guardians don't follow conventional customs, or why the ring conflict was very subtly _encouraged_ by the Cerevello though they were supposed to be neutral." Tsuna paused, his eyes beginning to burn with the flames of Vongola. "As far as I'm aware, though I'm just a Dame-boss, neutral partied do _not_ get involved directly in conflicts... so I want to know _why; _why has the Cerevello been present in _every_ major uprising or downfall of a famiglia- because, I'll be damned if they interfere with my famiglia and lead to our downfall!" what Tsuna didn't realise was that his voice rose to a quiet fury, his pitch lowering to a fightful timbre that left each of the guardians a little shaken.

"I understand Tsuna. We'll do what we can to gather information, but..." Byakuran didn't have to continue, because Tsuna knew well what he was going to say.

"Ah, I know, you owe the Cerevello much, I am not going to ask you to betray them and put yourself in danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you know what's strange... I don't even like 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera) or 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari) but here they are... in one fic... even if it isn't really obvious... I just find that so strange O.o<strong>

**Thank you xo**

**Please review.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	11. Meeting the Millifiore

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**Meet the Millfiore  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Byakuran had been curious about Tsuna's easygoing attitude for the entire time he had been with him. While he had expected the boy to be kind and sweet, he hadn't quite expected him to be quite so accepting, and especially not after finding out the boy was in the mafia. So Byakuran was curious, just how far that charm of his could affect others near him.<p>

Most of his guardians were doing what they usually did, Ryohei was with his sister, or training; Lambo was playing in the back yard with I-pin and Byakuran's own child guardians; Mukuro was with Kyouya, most likely tormenting the 'skylark'; Chrome was probably with the girls, shopping or cooking or doing girly things. However, Hayato and Takeshi still did not trust Byakuran, and had stayed close to Tsuna, reluctantly leaving in the evening before returning in the morning promptly when they imagined Tsuna would be awake.

It was fair to say Byakuran was not happy, and he was determine to put an end to this, get some quality time with Tsuna, and maybe even torment a few guardians while he did.

So when he and Tsuna woke that morning, greeted in the kitchen by a Hayato drinking Reborn's espresso and Takeshi stuffing his face with food, Byakuran implemented the plan quickly.

"Ne, Tsuna." When the brunette looked up from his embrace as they entered the kitchen he smirked and placed a kiss to his forehead. "How would you like to meet the Japanese branch of my famiglia?"

When coffee was sprayed across the table and sounds of chocking could be heard Byakuran smirk depend and he had to hide it in the unruly, uncombed mess of brown hair he was resting his chin on.

"The Japanese branch?"

Byakuran was amazed at how used to his guardian Tsuna was when he didn't flinch at the chocking or coffee fountain, because he was practically bursting with maniacal laughter. "Yes, my famiglia is actually made up of two families; the Giglio Nero famiglia which is bossed by my 'niece', Uni, and the Gesso famiglia which is technically my family. The Giglio Nero Famiglia is more commonly known as the 'Black spell' and the Gesso more commonly known as the 'White spell'." Byakuran explains when Tsuna looks questioning.

"I see. So the 'Black Spell' is stationed in Japan and the 'White Spell' in Italy?" Tsuna assumed. He received a nod from Byakuran and couldn't help the bright smile light his lips.

A slam resounded in the room when Hayato stood with shaking fists on the tables. "Absolutely not!" he demanded.

"Hayato." Tsuna stated; his voice was hard though questioning. He had a rather disapproving air to him, and Hayato knew that he had done wrong by his outburst.

Since learning of the mafia and truly accepting the position when he realised the inevitability of being boss (whether he was forced to be boss or killed for refusing) he started work on making the family strong, loyal, and _his_ famiglia. Tsuna, when he started coming into his own, realised quickly that his family was going to die, and die a cold death at that, by the butchers of the mafia. They were simply fodder for the shot and he was not going to stand for it. Tsuna started to train his guardians, and not in the way Reborn or the other Arcobaleno trained them, no, Tsuna was training them personally to be a Family, not a famiglia. He was training them to control their temper, to be loyal, to trust, and most of all to be smart.

Hayato was the hardest to 'train' in their way. He had known betrayal from his own famiglia, he was tired of change and ready to just die for his boss and end it all. Tsuna had a hard time training him out of this 'suicide=acceptance' attitude he had. But within the year Hayato was the strongest of the guardians in means of trust and intelligence- being smart before Tsuna's interference- and was _feared_ by the mafia, and especially the families who had mistreated him, as the right hand of Vongola. So to have Hayato break that powerful image, and become the scared child he was years earlier, well Tsuna was both upset and scared; Tsunayoshi- the Decimo- however was disgusted and disapproving. Hayato knew it too.

"Tsuna. Hayato has a point. You can't just go into their strong hold. Not without some kind of planning." His laughter was there, and there was that smile that made it look like he was speaking of a game. Tsuna's anger smoldered.

If Tsuna was shocked by Hayato he was completely blown away by Takeshi. Usually he was the mediator. He rarely if ever need reprimanding from Tsuna or Reborn, he was the first to fall into guardian-hood and the first to realised his duty to Tsuna, the famiglia, to himself, and to the Family. He was Reborn's best student (better in the sense that Tsuna was more a son than a student by the end of everything) and was to be the greatest Hitman once Reborn finally stepped off the podium.

The only issue Takeshi had was trust. Trust in himself, trust in the Family and the other guardians, and trust in the fact that Tsuna was not just being friends with the 'baseball star'. It took a near death experience with another swordsman to realise that. He still slipped masks on and off now and then, but this was the full-frontal mask Takeshi wore when he was first introduced as Tsuna's friend and was first asked to be Tsuna's guardian.

"Juudaime! You don't understand! This is insane. You barely know this man; he could be trying to trick you into some kind of massacre!"

A flash of orange was all it took to silence Hayato's tirade and make Takeshi regret his words. Tsuna felt it, he felt Byakuran tense when he heard the words tumble –rather unthinkingly – from the storm's mouth. He felt the betrayal, the fear, the pain, and the devastating and unyielding _bloodlust_ in the tightened grip on his waist. Pressing his own hands into Byakuran's forearms seemed to quell it just that small amount that meant Byakuran cease his intention to _massacre_ his guardians; but that didn't mean he was happy with the words. Though, Tsuna didn't just feel Byakuran emotions; he also felt his own fury. He knew his guardians loved him. He knew they wanted only the best for him; they wanted to love him, protect him, and trust him. But they were in the mafia, and they all knew that trusting outsiders would bring death. Tsuna also knew that _this_ (Byakuran and him, him and Byakuran) this was something he would _not_ live without.

"Byakuran," here he turned and looked into writhing violet eyes. And the violet saw the same writhing anger in the hues of brown and flashing orange. Arms tightened on Tsuna's back as he spoke softly to Byakuran. "I'm going for a walk with Hayato and Takeshi. Gather your guardians, I would love to meet the Black spell, and I can imagine your guardians would like to get back to somewhere they feel comfortable."

Byakuran stilled at the words; he was shocked that Tsuna would accept, and shocked that he was being so considerate, he was also amazed that Tsuna either didn't realise or chose not to believe that Byakuran's guardians didn't feel _completely_ and _utterly_ at home in Tsuna's house.

Byakuran was pleased that he had brought his guardians to reside with Tsuna during their stay, and while some of them did not stay every day, venturing out to do their missions and duties from time to time, he had seen the growth in his guardians- in the children especially- since their stay in the warm, safe, trusting home that none of them had truly experienced.

Leaning down to steal a rather safe kiss from Tsuna, relishing in the warm, sleepy, spicy feeling in the kiss, Byakuran agreed and made his way back upstairs and into the room Zakuro and Kikyo were sharing. Ghost has returned to their base, not really being able to gain any experience from staying, and Torikabuto often left the home, only to return when his duties were finished. The children were in the home too, but Daisy stayed in the room with Fuuta and Lambo, and in Bluebell's case with I-pin.

"Well, we're in for a very interesting day~." Byakuran purred when he took a seat in the beanbag chair in the corner. Bluebell planted herself in his lap and Daisy leant against him when he was comfortable.

"What's going to happen Byakuran?" bluebell asked from his lap, she was playing with a doll Tsuna had bought her on one of their outings. She was brushing the doll's hair with her own hairbrush and Byakuran couldn't help but smile at the actions.

Wasn't it just amazing though that Byakuran couldn't remember when it was he started accepting the children as just that? He used to think of them as disposable guardians, simply the current strongest members of the Millfiore. Now though, since resting with Tsuna and seeing a _true_ famiglia, a true _Family_, Byakuran couldn't but feel that all his guardians- and his famiglia by default- were all precious. Tsuna had ignited a protective spark in him, and the core of that fire was Tsuna himself; for Byakuran was not about to let the person who had changed him, who as continuously changing him, suddenly disappear.

"Well, we're going back to the Black Spell base; and Tsuna and his right and left and lightning are coming with us.~"

"O-Ho. This should be quite the interesting day then?" Kikyo asked as he stood to take a shower.

"Idjit. Does that brat even know what kind of mess that storm of his is going to create?" though his tone was mocking, there was a pleasant smile upon the rednette's face, and Byakuran couldn't help but think that it was thinking of Tsuna's smile that was making that smile take its place.

"Of course he does, and that's why I think it should be an entertaining day." With that Byakuran sat back and enjoyed listening to Bluebell and Daisy tell them about the past few days, and despite the fact that had heard it before he couldn't help but be pleased to be hearing it again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched Byakuran step up the stairs before turning to his guardians and gesturing for them to get ready for a walk. Luckily they were all dressed and Tsuna didn't have to worry about waiting for them to dress or shower. That didn't mean to say he was in a good mood though. He turned stonily and got his shoes on before stalking out the door and making his way towards the empty lot on the other side of the school; somewhere he knew no student would be during the summer vacation.<p>

He heard the footsteps follow him, and eventually fall into direct step with his own, despite his anger a smile tugged his lips, because he loved that his guardians were so in tune with him, they were so connected that Tsuna was sure their hearts beat to the same rhythm.

"I know your both worried." He broke the silence when he felt both fear rolling off his guardians shoulders, because he knew it was disgusting that he let his 'Boss' side surface to deal with the guardians who were nothing but worried.

They arrive at the field and Tsuna flops down, Hayato and Takeshi following their shoulders touch and Tsuna can see his guardians staring at the blue, clouded sky. There are rain clouds in the distance, and Tsuna can feel the storm in the air. It seems fitting for them to talk in this atmosphere, because it is just to _them_.

"I know you two are worried. I know I would react the same way if you two were with others, especially outside the family." With that Tsuna was not entirely sure how to proceed, because he didn't know how to make them feel better, and that hurt.

"I realise that the mafia world will not like this, with you two and with Kyouya and Mukuro as well they accept it as something viler than it is because you're in the mafia; but bosses are different." Tsuna begins, he knows that he is treading a dangerous road, made even more dangerous when one looks at his track record and at all the status-quo rules he was already breaking. "I just need you two to realise that this is something I _need_ something I need to _breathe_ and even to _live_."

Tears gather at the corners of his eyes, because isn't it just so Dame that he can't explain it to the two people in his entire famiglia who he trusts and loves more than anyone, because they were the first and the easiest.

"Tsuna." It's Hayato who speaks with his voice sombre and testing. "I just want to know, is he worth everything that this is going to be? Because if it isn't, and if you are hurt by this, by _him,_ I won't be able to control myself and be the right-hand you've made me. Because Tsuna," here Hayato pushed himself up onto his elbow to stare into the swirling brown eyes of his boss, "I am your brother before I am your guardian, and I will _kill_ that son-of-a-fucking-bitch if he ever hurts you."

Tsuna is stunned. Hayato was never one to be touchy feely, not even with Takeshi, so to hear him speak so whole-heartedly about Tsuna, in a way that makes him feel precious and important- in a way that it's filled with the pride of being Decimo- Tsuna can't help but a different kind of tears forming in his eyes.

Rain begins then, gently falling in a misty veil that quickly becomes heavier, but still warmed by the summer humidity, Takeshi speaks next, Hayato listening intently to what he has to say.

"Tsuna, I may not truly understand all this mafia business yet, or the laws they put in place to control the bosses who think they are in charge, but I know that _you_ are not the mafia." He laughs then, as if a joke suddenly makes sense to him. "I remember when we had to fight primo, and you told us you met Primo and what you said to him; so I don't see why you can't pursue this relationship-"  
>"Then why-" Tsuna tries to interrupt as he sits up to look at the rain guardian.<p>

"I don't see why you can't pursue this relationship- with regards to the mafia." Tsuna is silenced quickly. "With regards to our _Family _Tsuna I do see a problem. He is dangerous Tsuna, I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him, he could kill us, could kill you! In an instant, and I think he'd laugh about it all the way back to his Italian home; laughing about the joke that is Vongola's Decimo generation! Tsuna, I will _not_ allow him to kill you, in any meaning of the word, you are _ours_! He will not slander you or us because of how pure and beautiful you are Tsuna! I will never allow that!" Takeshi's rant leaves him panting; water on his face that Tsuna can't be sure is only the rain's fault.

Tears fall from Tsuna's face then, and he can't help the laughing sob that bubbles from his chest, he pulls his guardians into him, tightly embracing them and feeling the returned embrace that tightens like a vice around his entire body.

Tsuna is loved more than he thinks he should be, because he is a mafia don, and he should not be loved. He is insane in his own way. He cares not for the _laws_ that will protect his friends, and cares not for the Vongola _Famiglia_; because he cares only for his _friends_, and the Vongola _Family_ he is heir to, and that may very well get them all killed one day.

"Thank you. I promise you that this is entirely worth it."

That is all Takeshi and Hayato really need to hear, and when brown and green meet there is a strong promise laden within the hues, their boss is both the one to bring them together and save them from their respective deaths, and that is all they need to know to protect him and ensure this newest family member is aware of the monsters under Tsuna's wings who will slaughter him should he make a move they deem wrong.

* * *

><p>The car ride was quick and fairly painless. Lambo was quietly sleeping on Tsuna's lap- tired from playing earlier- and Bluebell and daisy were sleeping on Byakuran's. The two bosses sat on either ends of the armoured car, seeing as Tsuna's guardians were being especially protective of their boss as they drove towards the Giglio Nero base. Byakuran both accepted and respected that.<p>

They arrived swiftly and as Tsuna stepped out, embarrassed by the fact Byakuran was acting as an over exaggerated servant offering his hand and a kiss, Tsuna was greeted by a young girl in a rather large hat.

She was rather petite, couldn't have been more than twelve, with a big white and orange hat perched upon her head. She wore an entirely white outfit; high boots and long sleeves, there were peculiar birthmarks upon her cheeks. What caught his attention though was the orange pacifier hanging from her throat.

His lust for blood, Vendice blood, heightened as he watched the orange pacifier glow and spark as Trinisette skies met and greeted each other, their flames kindred spirits reuniting after what must have been generations; Tsuna realised this was getting even more dangerous.

Reborn told Tsuna stories all the time during his training in his younger years of the trinisette and the Arcobaleno. Tsuna could remember every tale of the short-living sky and of Vendice's cruelty and curse. Watching this young girl, pure and open with eyes wide and warm wearing such a cursed item, well Tsuna knew this was going to be difficult. This girl was not only the boss of Giglio Nero, but of the Arcobaleno also.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Uni, Reborn tells me about you all the time." And it was true, because this girl was Reborn's charge.

"Ah, it seems Uncle Reborn was right about you Tsuna. You really are too kind."

Byakuran was a little lost, but quickly hid this behind a smile at the young girl and a swift hug of her shoulders when she greeted him.

When Byakuran became heir of the Gesso famiglia he met Uni, he was ten at the time and Uni was four and was living with her mother Aria before the curse of the sky caught up to her. Aria was a kind woman and explained to Byakuran exactly what was happening in the world, what the Cerevello were doing, and what Byakuran had to do in his reign as boss to end it. She also explained how he and Uni were related, not really as Uncle and Niece, but as half-siblings on Byakuran's father's side. Aria was raped you see, by Byakuran's father before he was killed; hence the reason for Byakuran becoming heir and Uni becoming heir also.

From then Byakuran had secretly been guarding Uni, keeping her safe, and guiding her to her current 'guardians' when her mother succumb to the Arcobaleno curse.

"Shall we go inside? The others are so looking forward to meeting you." Uni's smile was soft and infectious, and Tsuna knew immediately that she was to be protected by Vongola, and it didn't matter if that was through a contract with the Giglio Nero, a marriage between Vongola and Millfiore, or Tsuna's own back; it was just going to happen.

Lambo, Daisy and Bluebell were lead away by some of Uni's butlers to the playroom for the other various children of the house, and Tsuna was confident to let it happen, especially if the three children were together. In the end it was only the house that could really be damaged.

Byakuran's guardians left one after the other until it was only Kikyo and Zakuro at Byakuran's side. "This is where we would have stayed had your mother not been so lovely. We live here during business and it's as close to home as my guardians have outside of Italy."

Uni watched the interaction as she led the way towards the living room where she would introduce everyone, and she couldn't fathom the change. Byakuran had always been a tyrant, a self-centered angry person capable only of revenge and sorrow. He cared for her, and she often thought that was out of duty, but maybe the love she felt in the hug he gave her was hidden behind some kind of pain at being separated from Tsuna, because this Byakuran was someone completely different.

This Byakuran was warm, loving, insane and vindictive still, with that anger and fury writhing under the surface, but he was soft and kind. She could imagine what it was that changed him, but she knew it was the boy currently holding his intense violet stare. This Tsunayoshi seems to be the catalyst if not the cause for this sudden, wonderful change in her 'uncle'.

Reborn had told her many stories about Tsunayoshi, about his triumphs and his failures. He spoke with admiration and pride, because Uni knew that her Uncle Reborn cares deeply for the boy, and not as his Boss, or his Student, or even the heir to the Vongola throne, but as a dear family member- someone Uni was jealous enough to realise- someone closer to Reborn than she ever would be.

As if sensing the intensity of her thoughts and the heaviness of her eyes upon him Tsuna turned to look at her, their eyes connecting on some kind of level- the kindred flames of sky they wore flickering at the meeting of eyes- and she knew she could neither compete with him nor hate him, because she was immediately drawn to him. She would make sure this relationship won the battle it was in for, because she felt it needed to be, and knew the future would bear grim prophecies in her dreams.

"Gamma, Genkishi, I'd like to introduce you to a few people." Uni pushed the doors open and lead Byakuran, Tsuna and their guardians in. The smell of coffee and pastries was string in the air and Tsuna felt at home immediately, because despite being strictly Japanese raised, he oh so loved the smell of good Italian coffee and good French pastries.

Two people were waiting to greet the group, both were young men, Tsuna would assume in their late teens or early twenties for the dark haired man. Both were obviously trained Mafioso, each had an interesting aura of their own, and the blonde one seemed entirely possessive of the young girl, Uni, who he stepped up to when she entered the room. The dark haired one seemed uninterested for the most part, watching on as if nothing really concerned him. But maybe that was all a front to ensure protection of Uni, who seemed to be a loved boss- if the reaction by the staff they'd passed to strangers being in the mansion was anything to go by.

"Gamma, you know Byakuran," Uni gestured and the blonde sneered, Byakuran smirked but made no comment, and this seemed to leave the blonde to pause for thought, "And this is his partner Tsuna, he is the future boss of the Vongola famiglia."

And cue the stiffening. Tsuna was really beginning to hate that introduction. '... Future boss of the Vongola famiglia.' That seemed to be the _worst_ way for him to be introduced to people, because they immediately put up guards and he never really got to see them for who they truly were. But as Reborn had told him multiple times 'you _are_ the future boss of the Vongola famiglia, if you don't like the reaction you get _change_ the Vongola famiglia.' And that is exactly what Tsuna was going to do.

"It's nice to meet you Gamma, Genkishi." Tsuna's voice was smooth and kind, his smile infectious enough to make the two men pause for thought. "These are my guardians, Takeshi and Hayato." He introduced them, the men were greeted with a tip of the head and a scowl, and a smile larger and warmer than anything high echelon mafia should be capable of.

"Pleased to meet you Vongola." Gamma begins, he is curious about the guardians, and the boss they follow, because he doesn't seem all that strong. When the thought flickers through his eyes Tsuna smiles and Byakuran glares, and Gamma is forced to rethink this opinion.

They sat for a while, speaking of normal things, of families and the children. Uni explained how she and Byakuran met, and in turn Byakuran explained how he and Tsuna met. Soon enough the call for lunch was made and everyone was lead to the dining hall. However, Tsuna was shocked to be met with two empty chairs towards the head of the table.

"It seems Spanner and Shoichi have gotten caught up in their inventions again." Uni's sighs while worried were not so worried as to worry Tsuna; it seemed like these two often missed meals.

"Tsuna and I will bring them their dinner later. Sho-chan should be more careful about eating good meals." Byakuran purred when he gripped Tsuna's hand under the table.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Byakuran's statement. Now, while the others may have thought the young Decimo heir was jealous, it was far from that. He was curious, no one had that kind of relationship with Byakuran, in fact he wondered if Byakuran was bullying this 'Shoichi' he'd find out after dinner though apparently.

Dinner kicked off with Gamma insulting Hayato for his 'dog-like' behaviour around Tsuna. Of course Hayato blew up at the blonde, spouting all kind of insult and excuse. Eventually Hayato noticed Gamma's love struck actions around Uni, and well everything kind of fell apart from there. Uni found it incredibly amusing, teasing Gamma and Hayato as they argue with each other, her laughter only increased when Takeshi entered the argument, trying to cool it like the rain he was.

"What would a brat like you know?" the Genkishi joined the argument, amused that the rain was still smiling despite the temper under the mask.

Tsuna watched in awe, because it had been so _long_ since his guardians really had fun with other families. His smile lit his face, and he would have watched this fight longer- though he worried as food started joining the words- but Byakuran grabbed his hand, put a finger to his lips and lead Tsuna away.

Byakuran weaves his hand into Tsuna's, they don't fit perfectly, but that's perfectly alright for both of them, they walk deeper and deeper into the base, soon the sounds of the dining hall die down to simply a rumble and finally they come to a big steel door.

"This is where Shoichi and Spanner can usually be found."

"Who are Shoichi and Spanner?" Tsuna asks still completely lost as to who he is going to see.

"They are the mechanics of Millfiore. Spanner is with Black Spell and Shoichi is a man I met years ago, after I met you he was the one who helped me get here, now he is the mechanic for white spell. Together they are Millfiore's greatest inventors and the greater reason for our success so far."

Tsuna is awed by this, he knows Vongola's own mechanic can be clumsy and often creates more disaster than use when he's design and experimenting with a new devise. So to hear that Millfiore- Byakuran's- family has such amazing mechanics, well Tsuna wants to meet then, and thank this 'Shoichi' for sticking with Byakuran all these years.

They enter the mechanics bay- or what Tsuna can assume is the mechanics bay given the noise and smell of burning metal- and Tsuna was greeted by a very different sight than he imagined.

Standing in the doorway was a large structure of steel and glass, standing at least eight-feel tall it was humanoid, but at the same time very inhuman. A hand rose up and pointed at Tsuna's head, four fingers aiming and lighting up with what Tsuna immediately knew was something he did not need. Tsuna's instincts kicked in immediately, taught into him by reborn they were sharp and wick, he had pushed Byakuran out of the way and was flying around the mechanical bay- which he would later say was _way_ too large in his opinion.

Then the robot stopped chasing him. He peered around to see if it was a sneak attack and was only met with distant brown eyes, the man was sitting on the floor with a laptop rested on his knees, in his mouth was what Tsuna assumed was a lollipop and his hair was swept to the side in a way that Tsuna knew meant the man cared little for his appearance.

"Interesting... Shoichi, we need to fix him." The blonde haired man tore his eyes- which sparked with interest when Tsuna's golden eyes swung around to his own- and instead turned to the redhead that Byakuran was glaring down at.

The red head was the same age ad Byakuran- so was the blonde when Tsuna looked carefully- he was dressed in the same green overalls as the blonde, but his were piled at his hip, his torso clothed in a comic t-shirt with some mechanical joke.

"Sho-Chan~" Byakuran's voice was dangerous, his body standing rather dauntingly over the shaking, glasses wearing boy who seemed to try to press himself into the wall.

Tsuna landed next to the white-haired boss, his eyes still golden, swirling with the flames of nervousness that usually followed him into new situation. His voice held that deep timbre that followed his HDW mode and it sent trills through Byakuran, and terror through Shoichi who was sure the boss of Vongola would be a strict and cruel man, as the rumours running around him declared.

"Byakuran. Am I to assume that they _weren't_ trying to kill me?" his voice slowly regained its normalcy, but still held that twinge well into the next ten minutes.

"I asked them to see if they could help improve your power ," when Tsuna looked questioningly at him, curiosity flickering at the edge of his irises Byakuran relented and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling him close enough so that his whispers were loud. "I was worried that something would happen to you... Sho-chan and Spanner are the most talented mechanics I know... I was hoping they could improve your techniques... and maybe make it so you couldn't be hurt by anyone..." Byakuran buried his face in Tsuna's hair then, making it so that even Shoichi, who had been able to hear everything they had been saying could no longer hear his words. "If I had it my way I'd lock you away so that nothing could ever hurt you, so that no one could even _look_ at you. You're _mine_ Tsuna."

If Tsuna weren't buried in Byakuran's chest, pressed against the planes by Byakuran's tight arms, Tsuna would be embarrassed that everyone could see his crimson blush. But soon he was calm, leaned up and kissed Byakuran tenderly, trying to convey the love he had for Byakuran's protectiveness, because he knew Byakuran was protecting _him_ something he wasn't sure people like his father or Reborn was protecting.

Shoichi was amazed by the scene; he knew there was something different about Byakuran as soon as he walked in the room. The most telling sign being that Byakuran would _never_ protect someone as viciously as he did for Tsuna. Not even Uni, who he swore to help protect. Though, Shoichi should have suspected some major changes in the man he'd gladly call 'friend' when he received a phone call from the white-haired boss asking for his help protecting something precious.

"Shoichi." A slow voice broke him from hi musings, the blonde come up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shoichi's waist, his head was resting upon the red head's shoulder; Shoichi was never sure what their relationship was, sometimes he thought they were just touchy friends, and other times something more. But Shoichi was just fine with that, because neither of them were really ready for proper relationships with emotions and clingy, needy women or men.

"Spanner." Byakuran turned to the blonde, his grip on the brunette in his arms tightening protectively. "When I asked Sho-chan and you to help me improve Tsuna's skills I didn't mean attacking him point –blank."

Of course the blonde barely reacted. He simply shrugged, let go of Shoichi and walked back to his laptop mumbling about balance, power and soft flames. Tsuna was amazed of course, because that man, who had maybe seen Tsuna's flames- and none of his techniques- for less than a minute had figured out his problem with balance, and the fact that he had two flames.

Tsuna turned back to Byakuran as he introduced Shoichi to him. Now he wasn't amazed by the red head, but there was something nagging his intuition saying this man was to be watched, and cared for, that he would make something amazing of himself in the future.

"It's nice to meet you Shoichi, my name is Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna though."

And again, Shoichi was left completely at a loss for words, because this boy- no, he corrected himself with man, because this male was strong, and wise beyond the years his body showed- was not the Decimo of Vongola he was expecting, he was kind, and his smile so infectious that Shoichi found it hard to stay afraid of him.

"Nice to meet you too Vongola. I'm Spanner, and this is Gola Mosca." Cue the lift of the robot's head.

After introductions Byakuran walked Tsuna around the base, they stayed close, arms brushing, and fingers just that annoyingly teasing distance apart. But it was beautiful. Beautiful that is until Uni came sprinting down the hallway, bemused and panicked expression upon her young face.

The couple looked at each other for a moment, Byakuran's eyebrow raised in a smirk of amusement. Tsuna sighed, checked his watch and sighed again. "Don't tell me; Hayato us arguing with Gamma and is tearing up the training room and Takeshi is annoying Genkishi with his smile, and thye're locked in a duel."

Uni paused for a moment, amused and shocked that this boy- who was young for a boss she observed- already knew his guardians so well, he certainly was the sky she thought he would be.

There was something about Tsuna, the moment he and Byakuran approached the mansion Uni felt at peace. They were skies, her Tsuna and Byakuran, but something about Tsuna felt even _more_ open and all encompassing. It was as if he _was_ the _entire_ sky and Uni and Byakuran are just small parts.

Something made her trust, and want o rely on Tsuna, and it made her sure that her future, and that of the Arcobaleno she had lesser and lesser contact with, was going to be brighter

"Yes. I'm sorry Tsuna, Byakuran, but I need you to stop them, I'm worried something will get broken or someone will be hurt." She clasped her hands in front of her chest, a contemplative expression on her face. She was such a sweet girl, and Tsuna immediately felt connected to her, that she needed protection.

"It's fine Uni, I know my guardians can be a little... hectic for lack of a better word. Let's go clean up the mess they've made."

They walked to the training grounds quickly, but with a lazy kind of air. They did not seem to notice it, but the others in the mansion sire did. When they were together they were a sight.

First was Uni, everyone in the mansion thought her an doll dressed as an angel, a pure and innocent child whose light brightened every day and brought joy to the dimmed mansion. She was beautiful, taking after her mother and her grandmother before that, the birthmark on her cheek signifying her blood rite glowed with her smile, and when she walked in the middle of the two men, tall and protective, she seemed all the more glorified and angel like, her black hair swinging with her strides.

Then there was Byakuran, the rugged, slightly insane aura he wore like skin made him unapproachable, his hair long and white glittered in the light, and his eyes, such an unnatural colour gave him some kind of purity, one that made everyone want to tough and take. Though, his smirk, and the way he moved was lethal, as if he could kill you with his thoughts, that a simple gesture could snap your neck. That made him simply seductive, and made those around them swoon as he passed.

Tsuna of course was another sight, he was rugged, and he had a kind of distanced air, as if he was higher than everyone. He looked around as he smiled and talked, and when he caught eyes with a maid, butler, or guard he smiled, a polite smile, and immediately everyone knew that he was just something different. He was neither large nor small, but had that look to him that said he was string and a stride that said poise. It was as if he was a prince, and a prince could not be touched by mere peasants. When Tsuna passed by, and smiled that polite smile one gives when they receive and glance from a stranger, well everyone on the receiving end immediately felt the need to bow, they felt like unworthy peasants in the presence of royalty. Not that Tsuna knew any of this, he thought he was being polite, Byakuran knew how everyone else felt though, and he felt even more arrogant for it, because Tsuna was his.

When the three stood and walked together, talking and smiling, and smirking with secrets only bosses could know, there was a golden and orange haze around them, three different shades of the same colour that seemed so _right_ and so beautiful, because it was as if a sphere of flames surrounded them, giving them an ethereal aura, as if they were not of this world, completely and utterly untouchable by mortal hands. To think that such godly looking humans were bosses of some of the most tainted and dirty families.

They arrived at the training hall quickly, and all hell was breaking loose. Tsuna's guardians were in the middle of fighting, full gear drawn and raised, against Uni's guardians. Byakuran's guardians, Shoichi, and Spanner were sitting at the edge on a bench surrounded by computers filing the actions, and Tsuna guessed analysing it for later.

Tsuna sighed, kissed Byakuran swiftly on the cheek before igniting his dying will flame and jumping into the fray. It didn't take long for Tsuna to be laughing and running for his life as he interrupted Genkishi's attack- saving Takeshi from a face full of wall- which in turn interrupted Gamma's rant and ended up having them both chasing him. Of course Takeshi got in the fun; chasing everyone lazily with Hayato spluttering indignantly s he tried to get Gamma's electric flames away from Tsuna's gloves.

Uni watched as Tsuna ran amuck in the training room, chased by Spanner's robots, or chasing after his flaming storm guardian who was being mocked by her own guard, Gamma. She enjoyed the scene, because it was beautiful, and pure despite the dangerous flames warming and sparking in the air; in fact the flames just made it more beautiful because they were just so soft and friendly and _beautiful._

But her eyes dimmed as Tsuna's pure, warm smile met her gaze. She could see it, when the sky flames resonated for an instant. Tsuna's eyes darkened, his intuition warning him about such a powerful resonance; Byakuran's eyes narrowed and the careless smile fell from his lips, his ring warming to a painful point as the flames of three skies joined for a moment. Something was shared between them, and while only Uni has a clear view of it, Byakuran did catch a glimpse in another plane of his stretched existence, and Tsuna was warned by his blood right. Something was very wrong, and it was turning even worse very quickly.

"You are in for a very painful future Byakuran." She warned. Her voice tensed, and she wanted to cry, because it wasn't fair, what she saw wasn't fair, not to Tsuna- who she knew had seen far _too_ much already- but especially not to Byakuran, because he had seen _enough_, and had finally found something so _right_.

Byakuran knew it well, he knew it was going to be difficult from the moment he loved the boy when they were young. Though, Byakuran couldn't really bring himself to regret any of it. Not meeting Tsuna, not loving him, not leaving him, and not finding him.

Not when that smile turned his way and those eyes swirled with love, care, protection and just that hint of lust. No, Byakuran couldn't bring himself to regret any of it, and he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>In Italy cloaked figures watch on from their swirling and writhing portal. They watch every and all families, keeping order, and keeping things how they like it. However, as they watch these two young bosses- babies when compared to themselves and even other families- they realise this is not what they like.<p>

"Boss. These boys are stepping close to the edge."

"Yes boss this is not fling brought on by stress and youth."

"Enough." the addressed cloaked figure stood from his throne, his top hat tilted on an angle as his one visible eye sweeps the foggy portal, one filled with the image of a smiling Decimo of Vongola and a contented Millfiore boss. There was something very wrong with the image, and the Vendice was going to fix it.

"We will watch for a little while longer. Should this 'fling' prove to be otherwise then we will intervene."  
>"Yes, Bermuda."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure about this chapter, especially not the end. But maybe it'll all make sense in a few chapters time? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	12. Meet the Varia

**NOTE: On my DeviantArt page there are more artwork from 'Violet Insanity Chocolate Love' and 'Fated Strings and Charming Things' as well as some FanArt form other Fics I read, so please check them out and tell me what you think!**

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**Meeting the Varia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So the meeting with the Millfiore could have gone worse. No one was dead, the only casualty was the training room, and Uni assured Tsuna that that was normal so she wasn't mad. What did somewhat surprise Tsuna – but at the same time didn't- was what happened the next day.<p>

He was sitting in his office; the one Reborn had given him for his fifteenth birthday. It was situated in the most expensive part of town, located on the top floor of the most expensive building in the area, with a panoramic view, eleven guest rooms with en suites, two master bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, three meeting rooms, a gym, a swimming pool, and an extremely large living room big enough for the minimum of fifteen guests, it was one of the most beautiful, expensive, and unnecessary things Tsuna had ever seen or owned. When would Tsuna ever have fifteen guests? How about that evening?

He was sitting at his desk, his back facing the beautiful Namimori scenery, higher than any other building, and his desk facing the living room, there were no guests as of yet, Byakuran was still in the Giglio Nero base with his guardians, and seeing as Tsuna was not with his white haired lover his guardians saw that he was in no danger so left him to do his work in peace. That is until heavy boots tromped into the office, threw the door half way off its hinges and a large, intimidating man with scars covering the greater percentage of his face plonked himself down in the largest, most central chairs in front of his desk, as if he owned the place and were its king.

"Xanxus. What a pleasant surprise."

Now, Tsuna was never truly on alert when he was in his office, only Xanxus, Reborn, and his guardians knew the codes to enter, and even if they were leaked, Tsuna was looking more for the silence than he was the noises the entering party made. He was safe, and felt especially so when Xanxus, Reborn, or Mukuro and Hibari were entering his office, seeing as they were the most openly protective, and easily the strongest in his midst.

"Brat. You are an idiot." Before Tsuna could interrupt he continues, his baritone low and rumbling, like an agitated tiger. "I've said it before, but now you've really made a fool of yourself."

Tsuna looked on at his partner boss with wary eyes. People may be surprised by the fact, Tsuna knew that his guardians were left in quiet consideration when he and Xanxus met, but Tsuna didn't care; he and Xanxus were closer than anyone thought.

After the ring conflict Xanxus calmed considerable, his guardians noticed it, and so did the rest of the Vongola, including Vongola Nono. Tsuna expected it was because Tsuna was a fairly neutral party, he had nothing to do with the crib incident, and had nothing to do with Xanxus' past, so for him to command Xanxus to dominate him and force him into submission- even if it was unintentional and only a side effect of winning the ring conflict- it happened none the less, and in the end, Tsuna suspected that Xanxus just needed _someone_ he could legitimately call a boss and still feel strong and in control.

He and Xanxus had formed a deal a couple months after the ring conflict. They would speak of almost everything that involved the Vongola as a whole, from alliances to goods shipping, and even as far as to discuss relationships. Of course Tsuna would hold the ultimate decision at the end, but it made them feel close, and gave Xanxus something to feel powerful and important. It was a safety measure, because both Tsuna and Xanxus knew, both having that Vongola hyper intuition- even if it was diluted beyond belief in Xanxus- that something was going to happen to the tenth generation and once Tsuna ascended to the throne it was up to Xanxus and him to fix it, and fix it _fast._

"I know."

Tsuna didn't really have an answer for Xanxus, he had not discussed Byakuran with the scarred man, and it wasn't out of spite, only out of a lack of faith he had that Byakuran would ever return to him.

"What are you doing Tsunayoshi? This isn't like you, the brat I know is more ruthless than this, he thinks through this kind of shit."

Tsuna would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact he was so close to crying. Xanxus was right of course, he was pretty ruthless, taking more after Secondo than people first assumed, but Primo was still in his blood- was his blood- and that meant that his heart guided him more than his head. Much to Xanxus' displeasure.

"I don't know Xanxus. Things have happened, and things are going to happen, but this _needs_ to happen. I don't know if you'll understand... no, I think you'll understand better than anyone, I love Byakuran, and I know you loved Squalo. But you know how it is, bosses cannot marry the same sex, no matter how much we may wish it, we simply cannot. We need heirs, we need to look strong. But this, Byakuran, is something I need more than tradition."

Looking into the steeled eyes, flickering uncomfortably with sadness and resolve, Xanxus understood. It was a long standing law within the mafia that bosses were never to marry the same sex, that old families were never to marry, it wasn't to do with homophobia or shallow things like 'old habits', though, Xanxus supposed that tradition could be called shallow. Heirs were needed for the mafia to be strong and for power to stay in balance, old famiglia such as Vongola and Cavallone needed blood heirs, and needed their old connections within the mafia; their power and status were just so ingrained together that they could not continue without that bridge between heirs in the form of shared blood. Adding new families to working, long-standing family dynamics asked for trouble, and that is why this think Tsuna was doing with Byakuran, as a lover and boss, was so dangerous and nervewracking.

"You're in for hell should the _Vindice_ decide that this thing you have with this white haired bastard is more than a fling."

Tsuna knew he was right, because the Vindice were the top of the Mafia food chain, and if they decided to act upon their long standing tradition- one they hadn't had to enforce since their initiation of it- then Tsuna was in for hell, and not necessarily in the form of a full-frontal attack on the Vongola.

"Yeah I know."

Silence reined in the room, there was that undertone of unease and danger, but for the most it was amiable. Tsuna had grown so used to Xanxus' presence that it was comforting, and needed no sound or movement to fill the social void between them. Xanxus was so used to Tsuna's presents since his step up years back that he almost felt like the brat were _his_ famiglia. There was just something about him, and it made Xanxus prickle with that annoyingly protective instinct he felt for his famiglia when something threatened them- even if he was the only one that felt that threat.

"We're meeting him. Tonight."

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork, his brown eyes flickering amber as he watched the scarred man stand; straighten his clothes and taker one last gulp from his whiskey and leave. Tsuna was still shocked that he had spoken at all to stop him, but when he heard the ding of the elevator and the clatter of the security wall raising he knew there was no stopping the man.

The phone was off the hook in an instant, and when two beeps sounded Tsuna knew that his right and left had picked up their phones.

"We're going to need to gather everyone and have someone prepare a lot of booze and food." Tsuna sighed into the receiver.

"Is Xanxus coming over?" Hayato's immediate response greeted him.

"Him and the entire Varia." Tsuna sighed, he heard Hayato mirror the sigh and Takeshi actually laugh, "It's time to meet the in-laws I guess." Tsuna found it funny, because after this Byakuran only needed to meet his father before everyone was properly introduced, maybe Nono would have to know, but Tsuna also knew that Xanxus- despite his bitching and whining- would tell the old man everything he saw that night and give him an honest opinion of Byakuran and his guardians.

"So when you say a lot-" Takeshi started, testing the waters of the evening.

"I mean a hell of a lot."

"On it boss." He received twin replies before his conversation was ended and he had two more phone calls to make.

Reborn answered quickly, as he usually did when Tsuna phoned his personal line, and it wasn't often anyone phoned his _personal_ line, because only Tsuna knew the number. When he explained he actually received outright laughter, and he paled considerable when he heard it, because Reborn _didn't_ just laugh outright like that. "This is going to be an interesting evening, make sure there's plenty of gin." With no further comment the line was disconnected and Tsuna was left with soft piano playing from the radio behind him.

He waited a while to make contact with his most important person, if for no other reason than he was nervous, and a little embarrassed, about Byakuran meeting the Varia. What with the outwardly _possessive_ streak they displayed in recent years, Tsuna was surprised that Xanxus didn't just urinate on him to mark Vongola territory, it was just that bad.

When the phone was picked up by Bluebell Tsuna was initially surprised, he was sure he phoned Byakuran's line. Or, he was surprised until the little girl greeted him.

"Tsuna! Bluebell is bored without you~" he could practically hear the pout in her voice. "When are you going to play with Bluebell!" it was a demand more than a question and it put a smile on Tsuna's face. But before he could answer a new voice entered the speaker.

"Tsuna. When are you back? When are you back?" the droopy monotone of Daisy entered the speaker, and Tsuna knew then that the pair of children had probably stolen the phone.

"Soon, soon. Now hand me to Byakuran please?" there was a scuffle over the phone, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. It was just so nice to see (visualise since Tsuna was talking over the phone) that Byakuran was becoming more and more perceptive and reactive to his guardians in a way that wasn't so violent and mean.

"Hey love. What's wrong, I thought you were catching up on your paperwork?" Byakuran's voice was soothing, Tsuna had not felt so tense and miserable since meeting Byakuran, and being away from him, and having his guardians (even if it _was_ only two of them) not like Byakuran was rather depressing.

"I was, but it seems you're going to be meeting some people tonight. I thought I should warn you, of all the people these ones will be the ones you might want to bring your weapons with you."

There was silence over the line, and Tsuna knew it was that contemplative silence that mafia bosses were famous for, one he, Timotei, Dino, and Xanxus displayed easily. It was a thrilling silence, because Tsuna knew it meant danger and mystery in the future.

"I'll be there in an hour. When are the _guests_ due?" Byakuran's voice was calm, but you could hear that smirk in the tone, something Byakuran was famous for and Tsuna found sent thrills through him.

"Seven o'clock for dinner."

With that the phone was disconnected and Tsuna felt _much_ better about the evening. Byakuran seemed to be taking it in stride, though Tsuna's mind was telling him things would _not_ be so simple.

* * *

><p>Byakuran arrived quickly, the elevator dinged pleasantly and the white-haired boss was across the room and had swung the brunette into his arms before even his guardians had entered the room.<p>

Byakuran nuzzled into Tsuna's neck leaving light, pinkish marks all the way up to his jaw, and Tsuna could only sigh in exasperation, because Xanxus was going to have kittens over the marks.

Soon enough he was placed on the floor and Three children collided with his legs, having only expected two Tsuna saw his own Lightning guardians clinging to his left leg. His smile was warm and bright, it left the entire room feeling calmed.

"Oh-ho, Tsunayoshi-sama, we picked up you Lightning on our way through Namimori, we thought he might be able to keep Bluebell and Daisy entertained while we talk." Kikyo's voice was smooth as usual, his hair pulled up into a neat ponytail that left his face prominent and sharp.

"Ah, Thank you Kikyo, you really didn't have to go through the trouble." Tsuna's smile made a smile appear on the bluenette's head, because it was just so damn infectious.

"Idjit. If it were any trouble I wouldn't have let them do it." A heavy hand came down on his head and ruffled Tsuna's head when the thick voice entered his ears. Tsuna turned just in time to see Zakuro slump into one of the couches and put his feet up on the thousand dollar coffee table.

Tsuna giggled and lead Byakuran and Torikabuto into the room while he sent Lambo, Bluebell and Daisy to the training room, half of which had been converted into a play gym specifically for Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta while they were young.

When Tsuna seated himself between Byakuran and Kikyo everyone fell into comfortable conversation, coffee appeared from one of the waiting staff and Tsuna sipped casually as the conversation buzzed. He had felt comfortable around all the guardians since their arrival, and it brought him joy to listen to them play fight happily even with him- an outsider- present in the room.

Byakuran leant down and kissed Tsuna softly, and would have continued had their sensitive hearing not picked up the telltale sign of the elevator moving up to their level. Byakuran sighed with annoyance, he wanted Tsuna for himself and felt complete and utter fury when people challenged his right to that.

Tsuna stood quickly, pulling Byakuran with him, he told the others to wait for the Varia to enter on their own, and trusting Tsuna they all agreed and went back to their conversation, even if now it was a little more strained. The double doors shut smoothly behind Byakuran and Tsuna and the soundproofing made it so the two lovers were engulfed in silence. That is until the chimes on the elevator sounded and a killing intent that rivaled Reborn's swept the room.

First through the door, surprisingly was not Xanxus, it was Lussuria. Byakuran was promptly dethatched from Tsuna's side and in his stead a flamboyant, bright-haired man stood squeezing the life out of Tsuna.

"Aww Tsuna~ you've finally come out of the closet!~" practically giddy the flamboyant man squeezed harder, and if Tsuna were less in control he would have slapped himself. The only person in the _entire_ Vongola to figure out he was not chasing skirts for reasons other than respectability and it had to be _this_ man.

"Lus-su-ria! Let go of me! You're choking me!" Tsuna struggled for a moment before he was released and someone new had taken his place.

"ushsisisisisi, Tunino should have told the prince that he had a princess." The blonde haired maniac had promptly gripped the brunette in a tight hug, and when he scanned the room his grin widened. Apparently Byakuran did _not_ like being referred to as a 'Princess'.

Once the self-appointed prince was dethatched-rather forcibly -by flamboyant martial artist, two people appeared before Tsuna. One was rather apathetic, his face monotonous and his eyes dimmed. But he smiled, made a rather snide but tactful comment and went to tease the prince who was still in the arms of Lussuria.

"I see Fran is the same as ever."Tsuna sighed to himself, Byakuran still hadn't returned to his side, but Tsuna expected that was because he knew he'd be thrown aside by the rest of the Varia.

"Brat, you owe me." A hooded figure spoke. "Reborn has been a moody little brat the entire month, and I _know_ you and that man over there are to blame." The words were airy, and while to the outsiders –namely Byakuran's guardians- they sounded harsh, Tsuna could hear the blatant worry in the words.

"I'm sorry Viper, I'll be sure to transfer damages into your account by the morning." With that the illusionist vanished, and Tsuna would wonder to where if he'd ever get an answer.

Levi, as usual didn't say a thing, he stood by Xanxus' side looking miserable and useless. He didn't hate Tsuna, but did not feel welcomed in his presence.

"VOIIII Tsuna! What the hell are you thinking!" silver hair entered Tsuna's view before the flashing blade. But once it did Tsuna could only sigh, there go the paintings the Ninth had made for him.

"Squalo." Tsuna practically whined. "Xanxus is being mean! Stop him for me?" Tsuna used his charm, because Squalo was the easiest to manipulate, and often he had trouble figuring out which directions he should follow first, Xanxus' or the brunette who he owed so much for sparing and keeping his boss close.

"Voi." The silver haired swordsman began, though it was soft and kind. "The boss is only worried, if he's being mean deal with it yourself!" with a glare sent towards Byakuran, who had been suitable quiet, absorbing the reactions and obvious possession the Varia felt over Tsuna, Squalo entered the living room where more and more yells were ebbing from.

Last to step forward was Xanxus, all furs and harsh eyes he zoned in immediately on the violent violet that greeted him from Tsuna's side. While he made his posture harsh and dangerous, he was suitably pleased when the silver-haired freak didn't cower, but the look of appreciation in his eyes told Xanxus everything he needed to know about the boss. About his promise of protection, and the knowledge he held of everything at risk.

"See this fucking brat here violet trash?" Xanxus cursed, his voice was tough as nails and the undertone made Tsuna shiver because if Xanxus was being _this_ overly and outwardly protective it meant a _whole _**world**of pain for the receiver."If I _ever_ catch even a _single_ word on the fucking breathe of anyone that he has been hurt in _any_ way by this fucking ridiculous excuse for a relationship I **will**_hunt you down,_ I **will** get the _entire_ Varia on your sorry excuse for an ass, and I **will** make sure not even your ashes are left." with that the Varia leader, his insides still writhing with displeasure, stormed into the living room where chose leaked through ever available gap in the double doors.

Byakuran was taken aback, because during the entire speech Xanxus practically glowed, his scars writhed and fought across his entire body, his bare arms looking like some kind of sea as they clashed with clear skin, and his eyes burned with a protective fury Byakuran wasn't sure he liked. He actually felt scared for his own life, and even more so for Tsuna's, because that kind of monster guarding his back was dangerous, untameable. Byakuran couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of deed Tsuna had done to get that much fury and anger and protection under his control. What Byakuran could agree with thought was that it was exciting and dangerous and his insanity purred with sadistic pleasure, his Tsuna was something else.

He quickly pulled Tsuna into an embrace, surprising the stunned brunette, but when lips clashed and dominated, he purred. Nothing felt better than Byakuran's lips on his, his hands roaming, his tongue in his mouth and on his skin and-

Tsuna stopped himself, pulling back for air as it burned through his lungs. While he suddenly lusted for Byakuran all over again he knew that this was not the time to let it rush and take over. Byakuran knew it too; Tsuna could see it in the smug violet irises of his lover.

"Come on; let's go see what chaos has been created."

Of course Tsuna didn't expect the total and utter devastation that waited for him within the living room. It was total chaos; nothing seemed safe except the couch that Xanxus was sitting on.

Levi had somehow bumped into Lambo – the child having re-entered the living room after he and the other two children had gotten bored, hoping to find Tsuna-nii- and while Levi felt no ill-will toward Daisy and Bluebell, he felt burning humiliation in the defeat Lambo handed to him during the ring battles. Not only that, but knowing Bluebell, Tsuna assumed that the reason Levi was slowly losing his temper was because the girl pointed out how- ugly, useless, weak, boring, or disgusting he looked. Tsuna knew that was one fight Levi was going to lose, because though he would never day it to the spiked man's face, even Tsuna through he was useless.

When he scanned the room again Tsuna spied Zakuro with the worst possible partner, Belphegor and him were chatting in the corner, and while there was no blood as of yet, and Belphegor was only twirling his knife absentmindedly in his fingers, two arrogant, self-obsessed people together, talking, in a room of chaos was never a good thing, especially not for Tsuna.

Finally, when Tsuna realised it was all a little _too_ quiet, all things considered, he spied Squalo and Kikyo sitting in a corner having a heart to heart. Squalo was actually _talking_ his voice no louder than a loud speaker or a passionate, expressive tone. Kikyo was nodding, an expectant expression appearing on his chiseled calm face. Now, while this was surprising, given the fact that Tsuna _never_ expected the two to get along, he was the least worried about the confrontation. He would bet even Viper that they were talking about the troubles of being right-hand men to two of the most insane bosses in the entire mafia world.

Of course, that left some of the guardians out, but Tsuna soon found them. They were sitting on or around the cough that Xanxus had perched himself on, they all looked pleasantly amused, and Xanxus had already drunk half a bottle of the whiskey he had left earlier that day. In Tsuna's head something mumbled to him, _he must be really stressed to drink such 'cheap' whiskey._' Before it was silenced and Tsuna's eyes roamed to the others.

Torikabuto sat near Fran, both looked uninterested but their body language was relaxed and amused. Torikabuto looked forward, having no urge to really watch the guardians he lived with fight with people just as insane he instead looked at the fading light of the evening.

Fran on the other hand looked aimlessly around, he didn't keep his eyed on one thing for more than a few minutes.

Mammon was the most interesting. The cloaked figure had a notebook and camera out and was documenting everything at a breakneck speed. From where Tsuna was positioned he could see the wide, plotting smirk upon the Arcobaleno's lips and knew that for everyone in the room- Levi especially looking at the direction the cameral was pointed- this evening meal was going to be expensive.

Byakuran actually started laughing, insanity leaked into the tone, but Tsuna couldn't hear it, because he was totally focused on the pure, almost innocent sounding laughter behind all the insanity. Byakuran still had a tight hold on Tsuna's waist with his right hand, but his left arm was folded over his stomach as the laughter continued to fall uncontrollably out of his mouth. Tsuna noticed from the corner of his eye that even Byakuran's guardians looked shocked, as if they had never heard their boss laugh before.

Tsuna was about to ask Byakuran what was so funny when a maid appeared at his side and informed him that their dinner was ready to serve and that he dining room had been prepared especially for everyone. When he asked about his guardians Tsuna was surprised to hear that they had arrived and were promptly told to wait outside the dining hall for Tsuna and the other guests to arrive.

As the maid disappeared Tsuna directed his words to the mass of people before him. "Dinner's ready everyone, so I think it's time to eat."

Everyone entered the meeting/dining room quickly, Xanxus took the end of the table opposite Tsuna with all his guardians surrounding him, his feet slammed into the table quickly, and a glass of whiskey was placed into his hand almost as quickly. He mumbled something about buying cheap booze before he relaxed into the worn throne that was his when he was present int eh room.

Tsuna and his guardians entered next, Tsuna took the opposite end of the table, his throne much larger, and far more intimidating than Xanxus' despite who sat within the worn silk. His guardians filled in neatly, they say to his right with Mukuro and Hibari sitting closest to him and Hayato and Takeshi sitting near Belphegor and Squalo.

Next were Byakuran and his guardians. Byakuran say to Tsuna's left, his hand finding the brunettes even before he was fully seated, Torikabuto sat the furthest away, and Tsuna knew that was because he was good at ignoring and dealing with jibes and pranks, ones that the Varia guardians would no doubt play. Torikabuto sat closest to Fran and Mammon, the other two who would do very little and cared the least for Tsuna, or this entire fiasco. Zakuro sat closest to Byakuran and next to Kikyo, and for the moment all seemed okay.

Dinner was served before any chatter could break out, and soon enough silence reigned over the clinking of cutlery and glassware, and the occasional snap from either the Varia or Tsuna's guardians.

* * *

><p>After dinner was taken away was when the meeting really started, and it was slowly falling apart. People were yelling, the children were cowering under the table, playing something suspiciously like 'let's tie everyone's laces together' and the bosses were simply watching on with avid curiosity, and obvious control. While the outsider may have seen complete disarray, the bosses knew that with one word or a well places gesture everyone would be silenced. That didn't mean Tsuna and Byakuran liked where the meeting was going, because it was just criticising and bad-mouthing their relationship.<p>

"You need to get out now bastard." Xanxus' words were harsh and to the point. He rested lazily in his throne, with his feet on the table and his arms gripping the arm-rests at his sides.

"Xanxus, I thin-" Tsuna was cut off immediately. Xanxus' hand was raised in his face and the scars upon the darkened skin flickered with his emotions.

"No brat, he needs to leave and get out of our lives. He does not deserve you; he will bring ruin to Vongola. As part of the Vongola it's my duty to get rid of problems before they arise. Especially when our leader is not clear in the head."

Tsuna bristled; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his ring spark with his barely contained fury. He understood that this decision was dangerous, more people than he could count had told them this, but never, never had someone told him that he was of unclear mind! Fury raged in Tsuna's skin, and it took all of his iron-clad self-control to stop himself from putting Xanxus back in his place completely intentionally. It took Byakuran's next words to turn that fury from Xanxus onto someone else.

"Tsuna is mine. I will do what I please with him. A mutt that couldn't even win a representative battle against a civilian has no place to question another boss. Now get back in your corner, mutt." Byakuran's tone was cold and hard, icy to the point that it was painful.

Xanxus may be unworthy to be boss of Vongola, but he was the strongest man Tsuna had faced yet, and something deep within him, the natural (questionable as that was) instinctively protective part of him roared in protests when someone under his charge, someone he called comrade, was being so harshly spoken against. He stood and slammed his hands onto the wooden meeting table that had silenced from the heated discussion of a moment ago when three bosses clashed spectacularly.

"Byakuran. I won't let you speak so harshly against Xanxus, no matter how questionable his words may be, he is still my subordinate. He's trying to protect Vongola. Though it may not seem it, he is trying to protect me."

"Are you saying that I'm a danger to you and your famiglia Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Everyone at the table shied away; there was something dangerous about Tsuna and Byakuran standing off when they were so close together- and would probably be more dangerous if they were at opposite ends of the table-, it was something inheritably dangerous that made it awe-inspiring. All of a sudden the guardians present, and Xanxus, knew what everyone meant when they warned them of the fury and power of the trinisette, it was something they couldn't understand, that is until they saw two of the leaders clash.

Tsuna knew it was wrong, his fury and boss-persona roared and writhed, and he felt the frustration from the weeks passed all roll together into something uncontrollable. Tsuna was frustrated, tired, angry, furious, lusting, and tense. Everything was just too much for him. He hadn't had any release of stress since Byakuran's arrival, and while his 'boss-persona' would immediately tell him to get rid of the luggage, Tsuna's sane and loving side told itself that Byakuran needed to stay. Even if it caused him so much stress and anxiety and frustration that he had little control over writhing flames.

Byakuran realised at the same time what was happening, because he felt his insanity take over his sanity for just a moment, and he actually contemplated attacking Tsuna. It needed to be said that Byakuran trained for six hours a day- most bosses and guardians did though Byakuran was unaware to the extent that Tsuna trained (it was more he would realise later)- since arriving in Japan he had trained very little, and it was starting to take an effect. Stress never usually effected Byakuran, though a small part of him asked him if he would even have noticed normally even if it did, but now the stress, anxiety, and fury of _constantly_ being questioned by people who didn't know or care for him was finally making him insane, and he knew it was going to explode with dire consequences if something didn't release it and release it now.

Tsuna was out of the room in an instant, Byakuran followed closely behind, just sane enough to know that Tsuna realised at the same time as he did that they were going to maim each other or kill someone else if something didn't break now. The others in the room of course were frozen, that aura from the two bosses still tangy in the air as it tightened the chests of the men and made tears of fear spring to the eyes of the children and woman in the room. Soon enough though they were standing and chasing the two bosses through the complex network of rooms into the elevator and down several basement levels. All of them hoped, though in different ways, that the bosses would not meet an overenthusiastic staff member on their way to their destination, because blood was ever so difficult to wash out of these carpets.

The doors were practically thrown across the training room, Tsuna and Byakuran had no time to wait for the hydraulics to kick in and open the door. They were a mass of flames, flickering and blazing with barely controlled anger, tension, and stress. There was that lethal, sensual way they moved, the flickering sweet and teasing, and it showed just how tense they were, just how much they lusted and how the lust was influencing their emotions just as much as their frustration was.

They clashed spectacularly, flames and fists connecting solidly, energy was thrown around the room, blasting the nonexistence obstacles away from them. Flames danced, and their bodies danced too. They wove and dodged and parried and exchanged blows as they flew around the room. Heated, scented air filled the entire room, it smelt of sweat and fire, and it was something intoxicating that just made Tsuna and Byakuran dance harder.

They didn't notice the others enter, or the mesmerized expression on their faces when they watched the battle between two skies that didn't have anything to do with pride or a drive for defeat. Because it was beautiful, it wasn't a fight-even if fists connected and kicks sent the recipient flying across the room- it was a dance and not one man or woman in the room felt they should witness something so beautiful.

Tsuna and Byakuran danced around each other, both flew on flaming wings, their flames danced and clashed, like whipping clothing; they brushed, and flickered and melded. Tsuna's body drew close to Byakuran's, and Byakuran gravitated to Tsuna's. It was a waltz, but within the wide, yet controlled box step they parried with there was that unpredictability of the salsa, making the moves sexual, mouth drying, and completely engrossing.

The heat only added to the beauty, it seemed to make Tsuna sparkle, and only gave Byakuran and even more ethereal feel. His flames sparkled white with black tinting where they touched his skin, but when those flames clashed and held and engulfed Tsuna's, there were no words to describe the colour, but it was completely unreal.

It looked like a desperate battle, as if they were fighting to touch, but something within them told them that touching would bring pain. Byakuran looked like an angel despite everyone's feeling for him, the way he moved, the way he wove and stayed just that _little_ but outside Tsuna's reach. It was as if he was both taunting him and protecting him. Tsuna looked beautifully handsome, he was covered in sweat and flames, but it made him look like a knight, protecting, reaching, desperate, chasing the Angel he couldn't, shouldn't have. There was something surreal about the fight, because it practically told their story. The story that they couldn't have each other, couldn't be together, but were desperate for that connection, that love.

Soon enough the fight started slowing, but the movements didn't, the fists transformed to soft brushes and teasing touches. It really did start turning into a dance with teasing hip movements and close, erotic performance that left both of the boys just a little aroused.

Then they finally stopped, both were panting, flushed, and in each other's arms. There were busies littering the visible skin behind charred clothing, and blood dripped from gashes and cuts all over their bodies. Both were touching in almost every way possible, there were no spaces between their legs, or their hips, all the way up to their necks, where the gap was only present because their lips were locked in a passionate kiss that left the crowd flushed and embarrassed.

They opened their eyes, both coloured with the flames that still sparked and hung in their air. Twin smirks met their lips and they knew, from the look, from the feel, from the thrumming hearts in their chests that they had needed that flash of battle. The need was gone, the love still there, but the monstrous lust and frustration and stress and anxiety was tamed, at least until the next time they were together alone again behind locked doors where a different kind of dance would unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I am SOOOOO sorry this is SOOO late! It was not my intention, but things got on top of me... I'm so sorry... please forgive me!<strong>

**I owe at least three chapters of various stories, and I'm being really bad about updating right now... I'm sorry, I should get back into a routine soon... I hope...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT! : Please look at my profile and Vote on my Poll otherwise nothing will be updated over the summer...<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry... Thank you...<strong>

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	13. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Warning****: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it please don't read it. OoC Byakuran and Tsuna. OoC guardians – both Byakuran's and Tsuna's. It's just something that was going to happen, I believe I have it pretty close, but you guys can be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, please excuse this.**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar mistakes I am prone to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Insanity and Chocolate Love.<strong>

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder. **

* * *

><p>It was a stupid little thing Tsuna realised. But somehow he couldn't help but feel calmed and reassured when Byakuran leaned into him, his face resting just touching Tsuna's, Tsuna looking up into Violet, and Byakuran looking down into chocolate, the corner of their foreheads just touching lightly. Byakuran had his hands in his pockets. Slowly one moved to Tsuna's face, wiping away the stray tear that escaped his pained eyes, without breaking eye contact, leaning in just that little bit closer so Tsuna's breathe brushed against his face, and similarly his brushed Tsuna's.<p>

"Ittekimasu." _(I'll be back.)_ He whispered. His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes lidded with a pain unfamiliar over the past few months. He knew what it was of course, it was separation anxiety, and it was so much worse than when he and this boy he loved were but children. This seemed so final.

"Itterasshai." _(I'll be waiting)_ Tsuna was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, his eyes burned and his throat clogged with nothing but emotion. He did not want this man to leave, he almost willed his intuition to tell him something bad was going to happen, and when grief was the only thing Tsuna sensed it didn't make anything any easier.

Byakuran was leaving, he had gathered his guardians, his clothes, his belongings, and Tsuna felt that even his scent was not left behind. Now here they were, standing in Tsuna's doorway, both clinging desperately to each other. Promising themselves to the other, it was disgustingly desperate, and Tsuna felt his entire world tip over and rip apart, because I hurt so DAMN much to even think of Byakuran being away from him.

The news came suddenly and without any kind of warning of preparation time. Tsuna and Byakuran, as well as Zakuro, Hibari and the children were in Tsuna's office, they were doing paper work, and Hibari was discussing with Tsuna and Byakuran what he had found during his mission. There was no tension in the room, Hibari and Byakuran got along fairly well seeing as they both enjoyed silence and understood each other on some 'carnivorous' level.

The discussions were calm and gentle, no one argued, well Tsuna didn't count Zakuro's comments and the children's giggled responses as arguments. Tsuna couldn't have been happier, until Kikyo barged into the room, heaving his chest and sweating. His hair was a mess and his eyes frantic, tinged with fear and paranoia. Tsuna had never seen the man so ruffled. He decided it didn't suit the man.

"B-Byakuran-sama!" the sheer panic in the man's voice set even Hibari on edge, he watched the white boss, and his own boss still from their gentle touches and silly games with the children, and he was amazed at how easily, and smoothly both men walked into boss-hood, the ease at which they donned the mantles as if they were stepping in and out of clothing.

The white haired boss stood and guided his subordinate to the chair closest to the one he had been sitting in. Tsuna looked into frightened, nervous blue eyes and knew this was something that he needed to hear. Nodding he stood and poured coffee for the men and juice for the children.

"What's wrong." Byakuran's words were curt and to the point, but the blunt edge seemed to sooth the frantic cloud, and eventually he spoke again speaking around misting cups of fine Italian coffee.

"I just received word from base Byakuran-sama. And none of it is good." He gulped down another mouthful, highly aware of the fact that while the children were shocked, their eyes wide and open with that lack of innocence and that greater understanding that all mafia children possessed, but also aware that the men he sat with kept to themselves and hid their curiosity and nerves well behind steeled eyes, and calm auras that left Kikyo feeling relieved, as if nothing wrong could ever happen to him again.

"The base is in uproar. People are saying things, there are rumours going around that you've betrayed us Byakuran-sama." Kikyo's tone was still panicked and scared, but he was significantly calmer then before.

Byakuran was fuming, he had to try and keep himself calm because he wasn't important right now; right now Kikyo needed his attention. But it was difficult. He was not used to making everything about his family, he usually wanted everything centered on him, but not anymore, now, Tsunayoshi had taught him how to love others, put others first.

"Who is spreading these rumours? Surely everyone within the White Spell knows I am doing all the work that still needs doing." His voice was tense and rough. Bordering on insane and furious.

"It's the Vindice and Cerevello sir; they're stirring unrest in those who are indebted to them."

Tsuna was the one who reacted next, though, everyone in the room was very sure that it was an unconscious action. The mug in Tsuna's hand shattered into a blizzard of white ceramic and crimson rain. His eyes were sparking and tumbling in brown and caramel and Byakuran was quick to pull the shards of white ceramic from Tsuna's hand before he did any more damage.

"How long have they been stirring unrest?" Tsuna asks, he is mutely aware of Byakuran's tending to his hand, but really, some broken ceramic in his hand was the least of their worries.

"Maybe about six months Tsunayoshi-sama." Kikyo's words were dulled, because he didn't understand where this was going.

Then, Hibari perked up, because he understood where his little boss was going with this. "Wasn't that when you left Italy to look for Tsunayoshi, Byakuran?" now in any other situation Tsuna would have stared incredulously at Hibari, the onyx-haired teen called Byakuran by his name... but right now, he was looking at Byakuran as he was tying off the bandage and froze.

"It was."

Everything moved quickly then, because despite Tsuna's instant refusal to believe that this was happening, it was and it was dangerous to all of them. They gathered the guardians together in Tsuna's office and explained the dire situation that was being presented to them.

None of them reacted particularly well; they were all stiff, all wary. All aware.

Hayato was proudly gleeful. He wanted the white-haired boss as far away from Tsuna as he could possibly get. Despite his hate for the Cerevello, Hayato was glad for their intervention. In the end Tsuna was theirs and only theirs.

Takeshi was somewhat less happy for the white-haired boss' departure. He knew Tsuna was delicate, and a sudden disappearance would mean a depressed and sorrowfully happy Tsuna- and he didn't want that. But again, he too believed that Tsuna was only theirs. But again, he had become friendly with some of Byakuran's guardians, and to see them leave would be sad

Ryohei was disgruntled. Byakuran had proved to be _exactly_ what Tsuna needed. He was kind, loving, and took care of Tsuna in a way none of the other guardians could, so to see him leaving was not a good thing. He was angered that the boy would up and leave so suddenly, but proud too, because he was a true boss to his subordinates.

Mukuro didn't really know what to think. He had seen the sheer, intense insanity that Byakuran had possessed, it was soul chilling and Mukuro was inclined to believe that Byakuran had been to hell more times than he himself had. It was chilling and worrying. That kind of insanity was the wrong kind for Tsuna to have anywhere near him. But then again, wasn't he just as bad.

Chrome hated it. She hated it with every fibre of her being. Tsuna had finally found the one thing they couldn't get for him. He had found the love that Mukuro had found in Hibari, and that Hayato had found in Takeshi. She thought it unfair. But she found many things unfair. So she bit her lip, watched with tight hands around her trident and tried not to make her sadness surface. Watching the way Tsuna and Byakuran moved around each other, like planets, it was beautiful. She was sure that gravity would crush them both when they were apart.

Hibari scowled. His hand was entwined softly with Mukuro's; it wasn't often he let the pineapple get sentimental, but even he couldn't argue that this wasn't sad and herbivorous. He had never seen the omnivore he followed so withdrawn. It made him itch to fight, to drag the carnivore back to the surface. But he knew- through experience- just how painful full separation was. He also knows that this separation had no time limit. A familial fight and inner turmoil was what sunk strong families like the Millfiore, and if Byakuran was the carnivorous boss Hibari thought he was, well, he was sure things would settle once again quickly

Kikyo just looks around forlorn. These men and woman had grown on him; it was upsetting to have to leave. A sigh left his nose silently. He truly didn't like the look of the future at this rate. He knew Byakuran was a sentimental fool. He would collapse into himself; he would be harsh, violent, and possibly impossible to communicate with. It was what had happened right before he saw Tsuna again those long months ago. Of course, Kikyo wasn't just thinking of his boss, he knew that Zakuro and maybe even Ghost- the bastard showed as little emotion as Daisy sometimes- would feel this separation. Hell, he knew he would be more aggressive and untamed once they left Tsuna's residence. Tsuna seemed to be the sky to hold the sky, because there was that magnetism about him. Kikyo only hoped the inner turmoil was not as dire as his messenger made it out to be.

Zakuro scowled and looked annoyed. But he was sad really. He knew he had a duty. He burned his home down to prove his worth to Byakuran. He would do it again if it meant that Byakuran would accept him. He saw nothing wrong with the violent, blasé, evil boss. But he so truly loved the change to the sentimental, protective, understanding boss. He may have burned his home down once, but Zakuro knew he would not burn Tsuna's home down, or the town it resided in, even if Byakuran asked him to. All he could do was curse the Cerevello with every name of bitch and bastard he knew in every language. He hated it all. He was going to make heads roll if all this didn't settle soon.

Torikabuto looked on pensively. He could foretell this future easily. He knew what each of the guardians, and his boss would turn into until they could return to the quiet, peaceful, warm town of Namimori. He didn't like the prospect. He silently agreed to look into these 'rumours' and would personally make hell for whoever it was that thought they could destroy their boss like this. It wasn't right, and Torikabuto so looked forward to manipulating and massacring those responsible. He might even be kind enough to leave some for the other guardians.

Byakuran speaks next, calming and soothing. The insanity rears its head, but in a way that is not so disconcerting. "We'll have to return to Italy for a short period to cull the rats and put people back into their place."

"It cannot be helped. I guess you should start packing." Tsuna's voice was even, and he would have praised himself if it didn't hurt so much to speak those words.

The meeting last no longer than three hours. The children are lifted into various guardians' arms and taken home. The guardians on both sides yield for once and walk ahead of their bosses. They know what is coming; they know every minute is special right now. They know they should not, cannot interfere with the last moments of privacy and peace their bosses have.

Byakuran stops outside of the darkened building's glass doors, Tsuna turns into his chest, breathing in the scent, feeling the tense planes and etched scars. Arms wind around his back, pressing him close, keeping him near. For once, Tsuna isn't the ball of warmth and heat, he's cold and shivering, and Byakuran breaks a little inside thinking about how much this, this everything, is going to hurt them both.

Cold and dark, a stuffy, chocking aura encircles Tsuna and Byakuran as Tsuna breathes in that spicy scent of death and protection. Both are back to back in an instant, protective and ready. Everyone in the mafia knows this aura. It is Vindice.

"If it isn't Vongola Decimo and the Millfiore Don." A crackly, deep, smooth like cream voice speaks from the shadows within the shadows. "Out for a walk in the moonlight?"

Tsuna stiffens, because Reborn has told him too many stories about this man, about the struggles of the past. Reborn didn't need to teach him, Tsuna knows well enough to avoid this man.

"Bermuda." Tsuna lets his boss voice leak into the tonal drop of his HDW mode. And Byakuran finds he does not like the tone. It is dead and cold. Not warm and full of life like he's used to. It's wrong, for such a voice to come from his lover.

"You have no business here, Vindice." Byakuran purrs. He too uses his power over his own mentality. Insanity leaks into his voice, and it takes every ounce of self-control for Tsuna not to turn and will the insanity away; it may just save them in this instant.

"Oh, don't I?" the ex-infant explains as he steps out all black and shrouded strength. "I think, as the law-enforcer of the Mafia, I have every right to be here. You are breaking some pretty important laws here, children of the mafia."

"Your laws do not scare us." Tsuna spat, letting his own brand of insanity and fury bubble his words.

"Oh? Well, then I do hope you learn the fear soon; this is your only warning." The Vindice chuckles then, as if a joke just occurred to him. "We Vindice are nothing if not fair. We warn once. Heed it children. It is ever so annoying to replace bosses when they are but babies."

Before either Tsuna or Byakuran can attack with burning fury and indignation the form disappears, right back into the darkness that birthed him.

* * *

><p>Now here they were. After all the planning and three days. Willing to separate and willing to be apart. Tsuna cursed the Cerevello. But he knew nothing good could come of it.<p>

"I promise Tsuna, I'll be back as soon as all this mess is cleaned up. The Cerevello are up to something, and I _need_ to sort this out, my famiglia needs me to sort this out." Byakuran's words were not as solid as they sounded, they wavered and cracked, his hand ran over Tsuna's face, memorising what was already engraved in his body.

The lines of Tsuna's body, the feel of his writhing underneath him, the feel of his sleeping on his chest, the smiles, the tears, the movement of his body when they stood close. It was all too much, all too deeply branded into Byakuran's heart and soul. Byakuran never, _**never**_ imagined in his entire life that one person would do what Tsuna was doing to him in the space of a couple of months, and to leave, so soon into the relationship, with so many things hanging over their head ready to tear them apart, Byakuran was beside himself with fury and pain. He wanted Tsuna. He wanted him close. He wanted him forever by his side.

Tsuna watched, touching every part of Byakuran he could, the scars, the tattoos, the ring, his face, his body, his breath. He wanted it all; he wanted it here with him. Not in Italy half way around the world. It felt completely intrinsically wrong to be apart, especially now that they were together again.

Both knew that for themselves, for each other, for their famiglia they would have to steel themselves, be strong and be resilient. They were bosses, and this was the path they chose. They needed to deal with the famiglia before themselves. That was their duty and their pride.

With one final kiss, passion and love reigning in the pressure and last fight for dominance, they separated and looked so deeply into each other's eyes that they were sure they would drown. They knew that it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again. Maybe a month. Maybe two months. But it wouldn't be the agonising length that their first reunion took.

"Please be safe."

"Ittekimasu." _(I'll be back.) _

"Itterasshai."_ (I'll be waiting)_

With that, two strides, a sideways teary grin and a wave, the door slammed and Tsuna sank to his knees in a house that suddenly felt an entire world emptier.

* * *

><p><strong>SO here is the next chapter! Please review, I hope no one wants me killed after doing that... <strong>

**Please review! Thank you soooooooo much for reading this far. Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't had internet since August 20 so I literally haven't been able to upload anything! Please forgive me, I'll have things up soon.<strong>

**On another note I've just started school. Hopefully updated will be more regular, once I'm back in a routine I get things done to a better quality. Thank you for your patience. I love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so very much.<strong>

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
